Love Follows You
by Aseret
Summary: AU- Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends including Spike He plans revenge on her, now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. BS,WO "I'M BACK"
1. You Can't Suprise Me

Love Follows You  
  
You Can't Surprise Me!  
  
Please Review

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers was upstairs in her L.A bedroom hearing her parents fight ......again.  
  
'They're at it again' she said softly to herself.  
  
"Buffy, Dinner!" her mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
As she entered the kitchen she noticed the anger between her parents as if it wasn't normal lately. All through dinner there was awkward silence until Joyce spoke up.  
  
"Buffy, Honey, your father and I have something to tell you. It's very important that you know that it has nothing to do with you, and that you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes, that's right," Hank interrupted "And none of this is your fault."  
  
"As I was saying," Joyce glared at Hank. "But your father and I have decided that we're going to get a..."  
  
"Divorce?" Buffy interrupted before Joyce could finish.  
  
"Yes, how... How did you-"  
  
"Know?" Buffy interrupted again. 

"Well, it's not like I didn't notice all the constant fighting, and I do watch T.V like a normal person. With the way the speech was going what other way could it end? It was like watching the latest Soap Opera."  
  
"Well, how do you feel Buffy? You do understand that it's not your fault right?"  
  
Buffy sighed lightly.  
  
"Yes mom, none of this is my fault, you and dad just aren't happy as you used to be, and you can't live together anymore. See, told ya, just like T.V."  
  
"Well, Buffy, I must say that you're handling this better than I thought you would."  
  
"Just trying to make things easier. I knew this was coming, I have already started dealing, and now I've accepted it."  
  
"Well that's good," Joyce said as she took a sip of her water.  
  
Buffy glanced over at her father, who hadn't said anything in a while. Hank looked over at Buffy and prepared to say something after chewing.  
  
"Soap Opera?"  
  
"What?" Buffy looked at him confused.  
  
"Yea, you just made a comment about this being taken right out of a soap opera, what does our divorce have to do with a damn soap opera?"  
  
Buffy finished chewing her food and said.  
  
"Well...on a soap opera some one's always getting married, divorced, returning from the dead, and getting knocked up."  
  
Hank stared at her for a second.  
  
"Point taken," he said.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Hanks had gone to work, and it was now 3 P.M. Joyce was at home and Buffy was just getting home from school. She walked in the front door and Joyce was sitting on the couch waiting for her.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy entered the living room.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Come sit, there's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch next to her mother.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Your father and I have decided that you will be living with me once the divorce is final."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and let it out again, and thought about this for a moment.  
  
"O.K, sure, that's fine."  
  
Buffy got up and headed for her room, but before she could get very far Joyce stopped her.  
  
"Buffy, wait, there's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I have decided that I want to start fresh, in a new house, in a new town and I'm going to be running my own business."  
  
"A new town?" Buffy said heavily.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok with this?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where?" Joyce was a little confused for a second.  
  
"Oh you mean...." She stopped for a moment  
  
"Sunnydale." She said with a big smile.  
  
"Sunnydale? Where the hell is that?"  
  
"Buffy, watch your mouth."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sunnydale is in California."  
  
"California?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment  
  
"Cool," she said.  
  
"Yes I know, I have already registered you at Sunnydale High!"  
  
"What!?...When are we going?"  
  
"In one week, Buffy is something wrong?"  
  
"A week, mom, why can't I just finish the semester here?"  
  
"Why, Buffy, what's the big deal?"  
  
Joyce walked into the kitchen and Buffy followed. "The Big deal is that when people transfer to a new school in the middle of a semester there chances of being popular are just there little fantasy."  
  
"Oh Buffy, don't be silly, you'll be fine and you'll make lots of friends."

Buffy sighed and stormed off to her bedroom. Joyce yelled after her.  
  
"You'd better start packing!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and slammed her door. Once she was inside she took out her suitcase and said out loud to herself-"  
  
"Sunnydale, here I come."  
  
Please Review


	2. The Meeting

Love Follows You

The Meeting 

Please Review

They had arrived in Sunnydale early that morning and the deliveries had already delivered. Their furniture that Joyce had ordered.

"So what do you think of the house?"

Buffy looked around.

"It's beautiful."

"And the furniture?"

"It's fine, mom."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

Buffy quickly changed the subject.

"So when do I start school?" she asked.

"Well…I have an appointment to meet with the principal tomorrow at 1:00 and you start on Monday."

"And this being Wednesday I only havefour days to find out what kids are into here in Sunnydale, so that means Friday…. I. Go. Shopping!"

"Want some company?"

"Of course, what would the mall be without your moms credit card?" Buffy said teasing her mom.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Joyce said with a playful tone.

Theywent upstairs andbrought boxes with them, andBuffy met her new room.

As she opened the door shewas amazed by what she saw.

"Holy crap…Look at this room."

"You like?"

"Yes I like, I very like. And it's a good thing I have the stuff to match."

"Well, get organizing" Joyce pointed to the room; Buffy entered, placing both boxes on the floor. She opened one, which contained sheets and some pillows and a comfiter,then pulled them out and started to make her bed. Once she wasdone she started on the other boxes.

9 HOURS LATER

**10:00 pm**

Buffy came down the stairs just as there was a knock at the door.

"Buffy…can you get that?" Joyce yelled from upstairs.

"The money is on the table, and don't forget to tip."

"Ok" she yelled back.

'She must have ordered something' Buffy thought.

She headed to the table and grabbed the money, then went back to open the door. A hot blue-eyed bleach blond boy stood behind it. Buffy smiled sweetly at him, andhe smiled back.

"Un… I got a pizza."

"Yes, I see that, and it's convenient too, cause I got money."

She held it up in her right hand, and a big smile grew on both their faces.

"It's my first day, love."

"I see, well you're doing great."

They both laughed.

"So here it is."

"Thanks." she said as hehandedher the pizza. She took it and handed him the money.

She was about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Wait, love, your change."

"Keep it," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, pet."

He smiled too and walked off the front step back to his car. At the same time Buffy closed the door.

'Damn, he's hot…and British.' she mumbled under her breath, as she walked into the kitchen. She put the pizza on the kitchen table just as Joyce came in; they both grabbed a slice and took a bite.

"How's the room coming?" Joyce asked.

Buffy looked at her.

"Aren't you on a diet?" she asked.

"Yes," Joyce replied "But I've earned it…how's the room coming?" she repeated her question.

"Fine, I've got likethree boxes left."

"What boxes?"

Buffy's mind was elsewhere, 'his eyes were so amazing and the hair was just to die for' she thought to herself.

"Huh?" Buffy said realizing that her mom has just said something, of which she had no clue.

"What's in them?" Joyce asked.

"Oh the boxes, just a few books and some CD's. Nothing that can't be put away later."

They bothate the rest of their pizza.

"I see, well I'm going to turn in early, we got a big day tomorrow." Joyce said as she headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight." Buffy yelled after her.

Joyce started walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight," she yelled back. "You should turn in early too."

Buffy didn't answer, Joyce continued up the steps and into her room. Buffy got a soda from inside the refrigerator. She downed it and headed upstairs to her room. Once she got there she put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed, took a quick look at her clock, which blinked 11:05, then she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Beep…Beep _Beep…Beep_

Her alarm clock rang; she rolled over and hit the snooze button. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Umm," Buffy whined, "Come in."

Joyce popped her head in.

"Good morning" she said in a cheerful voice.

Buffy sat up in her bed.

"Good morning."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you sleep well?" Joyce asked.

"Yup…did you?"

"Ahh…it was marvelous."

"I'm gonna start getting ready" Buffy hopped out of her bed. She turned to face her mom who had taken a seat on her bed.

" I've got to look my best, I'm going to meet the principal today," Buffy rolled her eyes. "And the last thing I want to do is to make a bad impression in front of my new classmates."

"No, we wouldn't want that, because then you won't be popular right?" Joyce said, teasing her daughter. Buffy slapped her mom playfully on the shoulder. Joyce lifted herself from Buffy's bed and left the room allowing her to get ready.

Buffy showered and re-entered her room searching for the best outfit that she owned. _'It has to be perfect' she thought to herself. 'A little sexy, but not too sexy cause your only meeting the principal. But sexy enough in cause of any hot guys that may cross my path, but at the same time I don't want to intimidate any of the popular girls by over doing myself…that could be the result of instant un-coolism.'_ Buffy debated the situation in her head until she found the outfit to wear. She had picked out a cream colored see-through, bell sleeved blouse that went down a little past her hips, and in under she wore a black tank top. She wore her favorite pair of navy blue hip huggers, and cute pair of black-heeled boots that zipped up at the side. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and was ironed straight. Buffy took one last look at herself in her mirror. _'Perfect'_ she thought. She ran down stairs and entered the kitchen; Joyce was sitting at the table still in her slippers and housecoat sipping coffee.

"Hi, honey" Joyce said.

"Hey." she answered back as she sat down and began looking through the morning paper.

"Do you want me to make you some waffles?" Joyce asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

"No that's ok."

"You sure? It's no trouble."

"No, I'm fine, but you can go ahead."

Joyce sighed, as Buffy continued looking through the paper.

"No, they only don't have calories if I make them for you."

Buffy smiled and got up from the tableto get a glass of orange juice. She glanced at the clock, which read 11:25.

"What time are we going to the school?" Buffy asked as Joyce entered the kitchen.

"The appointment is for 1:00."

"Ahh…I see…well you better go get ready." Buffy said while pointing to her mother's slippers and robe. Joyce put her now empty coffee cup in the sink and headed up the stairs. Buffy called after her, "Don't embarrass me," she said referring to her mother's wardrobe.

"Spoil my fun," Joyce said with a pout.

Buffy laughed and re-filled her glass with orange juice. She downed it and put her empty glass in the sink, headed off to the living room, plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote from the side table and flicked on the T.V.

Joyce took about and hour and 15 minutes to get ready. Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom! Get your ass down here, we're gonna be late!" and then "Not that I'm excited or anything," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm coming," Joyce said as she was coming down the stairs and at the same time she was fixing her earring.

"Well how do I look?"

"Fine."

"Fine, just fine?"

"You look great mom," Buffy said with a smile and a little giggle.

Joyce took the car keys from out of her pocket and pointed to the door. They both headed out and jumped in the car, and then pulled out of the driveway.

"Now Buffy, I want you on your best behavior, with your reputation you don't want to make a bad impression."

"Yeah… that's all I want, is the principal on my back, watching my every move."

They pulled up in the school parking lot; the time was 12:55. They walked up the school steps and Buffy looked around. 'Very nice, I can see myself here' she thought. They entered the building.

"Every one must be in class," she said softy. She looked up and down the halls until they approached the principal's office. '_Get used to it Buffy, you're going to be entering this room a lot'_ she said to herself. Joyce knocked lightly on the door, it opened and a short man with little hair appeared.

"Ahh, the Summers."

He looked at Buffy, and she gave him the 'I'm-so-innocent' smile. He smiles back as if to say 'I'm gonna make your life a living hell'.

"You're right on time. Please come in and take a seat."

He stepped aside to let them enter. As they did he followed behind them.

"Yes, thank-you." Joyce said with a smile. The principal walked behind his desk and took a seat.

"My name is Principal Snyder, and I expect nothing but order and respect from your daughter at all times."

He glanced over at Buffy and before he could get another word in Joyce interrupted.

"Well of course, she's promised me nothing but her best behavior."

"Yes, well I've been going through Betty's files and…"

"It's Buffy!" she interrupted.

"Well, Buffy then…. I've been going through her files and she seems like a trouble maker, all I need is a reason…. a reason for me to kick you out, just give me a reason, cause the sooner I get rid of you the better."

His focus was now on Buffy.

_'Geeze, I barely open my mouth and he's already on my back,'_ Buffy thought and at the same time Joyce was defending her case.

"I don't think you're giving her a fair chance."

"Well, I'm not a man of chances," turning his eyes to Buffy "Miss Summers, and you are clearly a girl that has had too many just given to her."

"Wow, you can tell all that just by looking." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Attitude problem, you're gonna have to work on that."

"I'll see what I can do, but the chance of it improving are slim to none," Buffy said with a sweet smile.

"Yes…well it rarely does," he said.

"I can see why."

"You will start on Monday. It was nice to meet you Ms. Summers."

He turned his attention to Joyce.

"Yeah, it was a real pleasure," Buffy said once again with sarcasm.

Joyce glanced at Buffy.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you too."

Both Buffy and her mother got up from their chairs and headed for the door.

"Ms. Summers, I'd like a word with you…alone for a moment." he said as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes of course, Buffy wait outside, I won't be long."

"Sure, ok, see you on Monday Principal Sinder." she said as she turned to open the door.

"It's Snyder"

"Whatever," she said as she left the room, and as soon as she did the bell rang. Teenagers spilled out of classrooms and Buffy watched with curiosity. '_ If I can pick out the popular ones then I'll know just what to look for over in the mall tomorrow'_ she thought. She quickly turned around to see behind her, but she banged right into a pair a bright blue eyes.

"Oh my God…I'm sooo sorry."

She bent down to pick up the books she had knocked down.

"Oh no, it's ok love, it was my fault."

He joined her on the ground, she handed him his books as they stood up.

"Thanks." he said with a grin.

"No, problem, it was totally my fault."

"Hey…I know you, I delivered a pizza to you last night," he said with a little excitement.

"Yes, I remember, I knew I'd seen you somewhere."

They both laughed, and Buffy held out her hand.

"Buffy Summers."

"Spike."

He held out his hand and grabbed hers.

"Spike? It's unique."

"So is Buffy."

"I like unique," she said with a smile and at the same time she was getting lost in his amazing blue eyes.

"Me too."

They both let out a little chuckle.

"So you transferring here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just met Principal Snyder, and he's already on my back."

"Ouch, you're gonna have it tough, Principal Snyder been riding me ever since I got here, but maybe he'll back off now that he's got a new toy to play with."

"Yeah…" she smiled. "Did you just transfer too?"

"Yeah, like a month ago."

"Cool, so where from originally?"

"Originally, England, but I've been around love."

There was a short pause, then he asked.

"You?"

"L.A, But I've been around too."

They both laughed.

"Well Buffy Summers I would love to stay and chat some more, but I've got myself a class to get to, so I'll see you on…."

"Monday is when I start."

"Great, Monday then love, unless you order a pizza before then."

Buffy let out a few giggles, and Spike let a big grin cover his face.

"Bye" she said.

"See-ya around, pet." he said as he headed for his class. Buffy watched as he faded in the crowd.

"Buffy."

She quickly turned around to see her mother ready to go.

"So am I in trouble?" she asked as she approached her mother.

"No, nothing like that, he just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to burn the school down or anything like that."

"They never proved that was me, they said it could have been mice."

Joyce looked at Buffy.

"Mice that were smoking?"

"Come on, lets go home," Joyce said as they got into the car, and they did nothing but that.

Hey you guys got to Review 


	3. Phone Calls

Love Follows You

Phone Calls 

**Friday Morning**

**11:00am**

Joyce rolled over in her bed; she glanced at her alarm clock, which blinked 11:03, anddragged herself out of bedto getdressed. Then sheput on her make-up and headed downstairs in search for Buffy.

"Buffy?"

There was no answer.

"Buffy? Hello?"

There was still no answer. Joyce entered the kitchen 'Maybe she went out with the trash or something' she said to herself trying not to worry. Just then Buffy came through the door of the kitchen wearing her jogging outfit.

"Buffy, where have you been?"

"I went out for a run," she answered as she took a bottle of water from out of the refrigerator.

"Well you could have left a note or something, I was worried."

Buffy grabbed a piece of paper from off the refrigerator and handed it to her mother. Joyce read aloud:

_Mom, went out for a run around 8, be back soon…Love, Buffy._

"Around 8?"

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I took a run."

"For 3 hours?"

"Ok….Well I kinda got lost, but only for about an hour."

Joyce just sighed.

"So you still up for the mall today?" Buffy asked.

"Yup, you bet, but I'm waiting for a call from Mr. Johnson. He's supposed to call about my job interview."

"What happened to starting your own business?"

"Well, Sunnydale newspaper has a opening and I was thinking I could work there."

"Oh, sounds cool, so you're like going to have your own column?"

"If I get the job I'll be like a reporter."

"Cool. So when are you supposed to hear from them….him?"

"Sometime today, he has the house number."

"Oh, I see…..Well I guess I better go get changed," Buffy said as she made her way to her bedroom. Joyce never said anything,just stood there in deep thought.

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

The sound of the phone startled her; she quickly ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Johnson."

"No, you didn't wake me."

"No, no major plans for the day."

"2 O'clock?"

Joyce looked over at the time it read 11:45.

"That's great."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye."

Joyce hung up the phone.

"I got and interview. I got an interview! At 2 O'clock!" she sang quickly and happily to herself. A couple minutes later Buffy came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, we ready?" Buffy asked.

"For what?" Joyce asked looking puzzled.

"The mall remember…..You, me, your credit card?"

Joyce had totally forgotten with all the excitement of her job interview, even though they had talked about it only a couple minutes ago.

"Buffy…..I just got a call from Mr. Johnson and…"

"You have a meeting?" Buffy interrupted.

"Yes…I'm afraid I do."

"What time?" Buffy asked trying not to look disappointed.

"At 2."

"Oh…well what about tomorrow?" Buffy suggested.

"That sounds great," Joyce, replied, she felt really bad that she had to cancel on her, but she was glad that she wasn't too upset.

"Well cool then...I'm going to go tidy up my room, there are still a few more boxes I haven't unpacked yet," Buffy said as she grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm sorry," Joyce said, as Buffy was about to leave the kitchen.

"No big, we'll go tomorrow."

"Ok," Joyce reassured her as she left and went to her room.

**1:45**

Joyce knocked on Buffy's door.

"Come in" Buffy answered the knock.

Joyce opened the door and entered her room.

"I'm just about to leave, do you need anything?"

"Nope, go ahead, but first what do you think of my room? I'm almost done, onlyone box left."

"It looks great."

"Thanks, what time do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, I shouldn't be too long," Joyce said, not hiding any excitement, but you could tell that she still felt bad about having to cancel on Buffy. She knew how much Buffy loved the mall, and it'd been so long since they had some mother and daughter time.

"Well….I better get going, I don't want to be late."

"Ok, bye mom and good luck," Buffy said as Joyce left the room. Buffy could hear the car pull outof the driveway. She wasn't that upset about the mall, she could wait until tomorrow. Just then the phone rang. She quickly ran down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

Still there was no answer.

"Oh….Well guess they had the wrong number."

She went back upstairs to her room to re-arrange the posters on her wall.

**3:35**

The door opened and Joyce came floating though. Buffy was on the couch and she had heard her mom come in. She quickly ran over to her.

"So how did it go?"

"It went great," Joyce answered with a lot of excitement.

"Did you get the job?" Buffy asked, starting to get a little impatient.

"I GOT THE JOB!" Joyce yelled.

"That's great…..that's wonderful news mom…….I think we should celebrate."

"Me too, what do you propose?"

"Movie and….." Buffy thought for a moment.

"Movie and pizza?" she said quickly.

'I hope he's working tonight' Buffy thought to herself.

"Pizza again, how about Chinese this time?"

"Sure,I guess." Buffy agreed,even though she was disappointed.

"But it's your turn to get the door."

"Ok," Joyce agreed.

**9 O'clock**

"I'll order the food and then on my way to pick it up I'll drop you off at the movie place and pick you up on my way back."

Buffy was on the couch reading the latest issue of YM.

"Wow…..put a lot of thought into that," Buffy teased, without ever looking up from her magazine.

She looked up at her mother and put the magazine to her side.

"Sounds like a plan."

Joyce placed the order andwhen she was done she walked and stood over Buffy.

"Ready?"

Buffy put the magazine down.

"You ordered already?"

"Yeah, just then."

"Oh…..Chinese?"

"That's what we agreed."

"Ok, let's go then." Buffy said as she walked towards the door with her mother right behind her.

"Sorry Spike, no delivery here tonight," she said under her breath.

They got into the car and as they drove Joyce realized that they hadn't chosen a movie yet.

"So what are we gonna see?" she asked.

"Something scary?" Buffy suggested.

"Jeepers Creepers?" Joyce asked.

"We've seen it" Buffy answered quickly.

"What about The Ring?" Buffy then suggested.

"Sounds great."

"Ok but on DVD though." Buffy said.

They reached the movie place and Joyce dropped Buffy off and went to get their food.

Buffy entered. '_Horror…Horror…ah the horror section'_ she said to herself, _'The Ring…The Ring. Where is it'_ she thought.

"Hey pet, how ya been?"

She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She quickly turned around to see Spike.

"Hey, Spike, been great. You?"

"I'm just fine. Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah actually, The Ring. May sound silly but I haven't seen it yet." she sighed lightly.

Spike grinned, took aboutthree steps and picked up the movie card.

"It's right here, love."

"How did you know?" she asked.

Spike held up a DVD that was in his hand, she read the label, it said The Ring.

"May sound silly but I haven't seen it yet," Spike said with a grin Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

"So I take it you're the kind of girl that likes the shit scared out of her?Am Iright love?"

"Sometimes, not too much though or I might have to sleep with the light on."

Spike let out a grin. She smiled too.

"You have the most beautiful smile," he said to her.

"Thanks, you too…..in a manly way of course."

"Of course" he said with yet another grin covering his face.

**Beep….Beep…Beep**

Joyce was waiting impatiently outside for Buffy.

"That's my ride, I'd better go pay for this. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, pet."

"Bye" she said as she went to pay for her DVD.

"See ya Monday, love." he called after her as she left.

At home both Buffy and Joyce are on the couch with their food, the movie has just begun.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The movie, I saw it last weekend."

**Ring…..Ring…..Ring**

"Hello?"

"7 Days."

"I only have 6 days left."

"Oh, come on Rachel, don't tell me that you actually believe that a tape can kill you? It's just a high school rumor."

"I didn't, I didn't believe it until…."

"Until, until what?"

"Here, take my picture."

"She lives in a dark place now."

"I believe you."

"What changed?"

"Here take my picture."

"Hi I'm Rachel, I'm here to talk to you about the horse's."

"Ah, you're a reporter."

"No I'm…."

"Come in."

"It must have been hard on you?"

"What?"

"Losing your wife like that……and then your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter."

"He watched the it!"

"What who, watched what?"

"He watched it, the tape, he watched it!"

"Who Rachel, who?"

"Your son, he watched the tape!"

"Don't you see we're back to square one?"

"Look."

"Oh my god Samara, Samara, it's gonna be ok."

"Rachel, hang on, I'm gonna get you out."

"How long do you think some one can survive down there?"

"7 days."

"Don't worry, things are going to be ok now."

"You helped her?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that, Rachel? Don't you get it? She never sleeps."

The movie shut off.

"Wow, been creeped out much?" Buffy said with a lot of seriousness.

"Wasn't that bad." Joyce said flatly.

"Yeah, well, don't turn all the lights off yet."

Joyce just laughed and walked out of the living room towards the stairs, before she got halfway up the stairs she turned around to Buffy who was still sitting on the couch and said.

"Hey…..If the phone rings, don't answer it."

"You're so cruel."

"Aren't you going to bed? It's late."

"Yeah, in a sec," She flicked off the T.V and lifted herself from the couch. Joyce continued on her way up the stairs. About half and hour later, Buffy, who had just recently went upstairs to get ready for bed, creeped downstairs to get herself a drink.

**Ring…..Ring…..Ring**

Buffy jumped, and glanced at the time which read 12:05.

'Who would call at this hour?' she asked herself.

**Ring…**

She ran over and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"7 days"

Buffy quickly hung up the phone and started breathing heavily.

**Ring….Ring….Ring**

Buffy slowly reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

On the other end there was nothing but laughter. Buffy said nothing but was very sure the voice on the other side was a male voice.

"I'm sorry pet, did I scare you?"

"Spike?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, so did you get the shit scared out of ya love?"

"Spike, that wasn't funny…..How did you get this number?"

"I said I was sorry, and in my defense I couldn't help myself."

"I'll bet, you still didn't answer my other question."

"And what was that?"

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways."

"I see."

"You don't mind me calling do you? It is kinda late, did I wake you?"

"No, I don't mind, and no you didn't wake me it's just you scared the hell out of me. Moms upstairs asleep, and I came down here to get a drink and all the lights are off."

"So I take you saw the movie, eh, pet?"

"Yeah, geeze, been creeped out much?"

" Not recently, no."

She laughed.

"Spike, how did you know…." she trailed off trying to put her words in order.

"What, love, that you even watched the movie, or that it was even over?"

"Yeah."

"I guessed, pet."

"Well good guess…love."

Buffy and Spike both chuckle.

"No ones ever done that before."

"What?" she asked.

"Use the word love or pet or any other name I may call them……on me."

"Really?"

"Well, not without the sarcasm."

"So is this a good thing?"

"Yeah, love, it is."

"Well good then, I was about to get worried."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it ducks."

"Ducks, that's a new one, I like it."

"That's good. Listen love, it's getting late I should let you go get your beauty sleep, not that you need it of course"

Buffy giggled.

"Yeah, ok…. Thanks for calling me, made me forget about that creepy movie."

"Your welcome, love. Oh, before I forget did you by any chance happen to order a pizza to go along with your movie, cause I wasn't working tonight ya know and you wouldn't happen to be seeing another pizza boy behind my back, now would ya?" he asked teasing.

Buffy laughed.

"No, but in my defense I wanted pizza, but mom wanted Chinese."

"Oh so you've been cheating on me with a feller from the Chinese place. In my defense love, I make better tips." he said in a playful tone.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't worry Spike I'm not stepping out on you, mom picked up the food while I got the movie."

"I got to say that's a relief pet, I was getting worried."

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it ducks."

Spike laughs and then lets out a sigh.

"Your something else, you know that?"

"Good way or bad?"

"All good love."

"Well good then. I should really go though, it's late"

"Ok, I'll take to you on Monday."

"Monday sounds good, keep my number close by?"

"Oh, you can be sure about that."

They both chuckle.

"Ok, goodnight"

"Night, love."

Hey thanks for the review weeza I really appreciate it, and I enjoyed reading it. I'll make sure that Spike delivers another pizza to her just for you. Everyone else please review. Oh and chapter 4 should be up sometime this week so hang in there.


	4. Mall Rats

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Willow and Xander, I have to give her some buddies, right? Lol. Thanx for the reviews guys, I really enjoy reading them. School starts soon, like tomorrow....so I'm apologizing ahead of time if my updates get a little slow. I'm still debating whether or not I should bring Angel and Riley into my story, as much as I do hate them (Riley more than Angel). I can see them having a place, of course they won't have a part as one of the good guys, I'll make them real assholes. So please tell me what you think, can't go on until you do. Chapter 6 is already done, just debating if they have a place or not for chapter 5, so please tell me what you think so I can add 2 new chapters. In season 3 (Not sure what episode) Buffy was at home and the phone rang, she answered it but there was no answer. I thought that it fit perfectly, anyway Joss never told us who called Buffy sooooo. Madison if you ever find out who it was, let me know cause I'm curious myself. ......Anyway enjoy the chapter everyone.

Love Follows You.

_**Mall Rats**_

Buffy woke up and as usual she looked at her alarm clock, which read 9:45. 'Might as well get up' she said to herself. She got up got dressed in one of her best outfits, after all she was going to the mall and she had to look great. 'There, perfect' she said to herself. She glanced at the clock, which blinked 10:15. Once she was downstairs she saw Joyce in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee.

"You're up? It's about time."

"It's only 10:17."

Joyce was smiling uncontrollably, and Buffy couldn't help but notice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why? Can't a woman who's starting her new job today be happy?"

"You're starting today?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact I leave in about an hour."

"An hour......so when will you be back?"

"Un....I don't know, could be late."

"Late?......Like how late?"

"Are you gonna be alright...here by yourself?"

"Yeah....No, it's not that.....It's just," Buffy trailed off.

"It's what, Buffy?"

"It's nothing, I'm ok." she said, forcing a smile to her face.

"Well," Joyce looked at the time, "I'm going to go freshen up, and then I'm off."

Buffy sighed and plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs; she grabbed the morning paper and began to flip through it.

**About an hour later**

Joyce ran down the stairs all ready for her fist day on the job.

"Buffy!"

Buffy, who had moved from the kitchen to the living room, was sitting on the couch watching today's episode of Regis and Kelly, but when Joyce entered she quickly turned it off.

"Buffy, there you are, I'm leaving now. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah.....there is,"Buffy said as she lifted herself from the couch.

"Well make it quick, I can't be late for my fist day."

Buffy grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder.

"Can you drop me off at the mall on your way?"

"OH, the mall, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

"No, don't, it's ok. I'm fine by myself."

Joyce reached into her purse and handed Buffy one of her credit cards.

"What's this?" Buffy asked, even though she knew perfectly well what it was.

"It's my credit card. Buffy, you're not to go crazy with this."

"Yes, yes, I know, I know.....what's my limit?"

"Don't go past 100."

"Dollars?"

"No, cents. Of course dollars.....Just buy some stuff for school, ok?"

"Ok, deal!" Buffy gratefully accepted.

Joyce dropped Buffy off at the mall, and as soon as she entered she headed straight for her favorite store.

"Hey.......50 off, I hit the jackpot." Buffy noticed as she headed over in that direction.

"This one, and this one, and this and that and....."

She suddenly stopped talking to herself when she noticed that the people around her started staring and whispering. 'They look around my age' she thought.

"Cordy, Who is that?"

"Umm, not sure."

"She looks around our age though, doesn't she?"

"I don't know, Harm, I don't think she goes to our school."

'They're whispering.......not a good thing,' Buffy then thought to herself as she took her items that she had picked out and made her way to one of the change rooms.

She had about fifteen tops and five bottoms. She also had three belts and three scarves. She tried each top on with each pair of pants. 'Decisions, decisions' she said aloud. Cordelia and Harmony were changing on opposite ends of her, and at the same time they both came out.

"Was that her again?" Harmony asked as she approached Cordelia.

"Yeah, I think so.....Can anyone say freak?" They both walked away giggling.

Fortunately for Buffy, she never heard a word as she was too busy making all the final decisions. When she finally did, she decided on a short sleeved v-neck top that was red, and a dark blue, bell sleeved blouse. Also she picked out a light purple turtleneck, and a light blue top with pink bubbled lettered words written across it that read 'Good Girl With Bad Intentions'. 'Ok, that's a total of four tops,' she said. She had picked out two pairs of pants from the five she had selected. The first was a black pair of bell-bottom dress pants and the second was a pair of low-rise jeans what were a deep shade of navy and they also had some flare at the bottom, and on the back left pocket were the words sexy. She had decided to skip on the belts and the scarves. She quickly looked at the prices 'with 50 off that should come to a total of.....' she went into deep thought 'whatever, I'll see when I get there' she walked out of the change room and made her way over to the discount rack to put her eliminated items back.

"Oops, sorry."

She had banged into a read-headed girl that was looking through the same rack that Buffy was headed for.

"Oh....no, it's ok...I'm fine, no harm done."

"Well....that's good.....that there's no harm done."

"I'm Willow."

"Buffy."

"You from around here?......Because I've never seen you at school"

"No....Well actually yeah, I just transferred."

"Oh....So your going to be going to Sunnydale high?"

"Yeah, I meet Principal Snyder yesterday."

"Oh...Oh my God...are you ok?"

Buffy laughed.

"Principal Snyder is not our most popular Principal."

"I can so see why."

They both giggled.

"So, you here by yourself?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy sighed, "My mom was supposed to come, but.....she had to start her new job today." she explained.

"Oh, I see, big bummer."

"Yeah."

"So what about you? Are you a loner shopper too?" she asked in a playful tone.

"No, I'm here with my friend Xander, but he's not to big on the girly sections so he's checkin out the CD's at Records Are Us." she gave the store a new name and said it sarcastically.

"I see." Buffy said, giggling as she put back the last eliminated item in her hand.

"Hey, you can hang with us if you want."

"No, that's ok. I don't want to intrude on your date."

Willow couldn't help but die of laughter, though she restrained herself so she could talk.

"My date? Xander is not my boyfriend, just a kindergarten buddy."

"Sorry, I just assumed."

"Oh, no, it's ok." she interrupted and they both began to chuckle.

"So, he's not a boyfriend, are you gonna hang? Not to be pushy....cause if you don't want to that's ok."

Buffy laughed.

"You sure I won't be a third wheel?"

"Yes, positive."

"Ok, great....I'll just go pay for these things and I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Buffy walked up to the counter. There was a line with two girls ahead of her, and she recognized them from before when she had first entered the store.

"Hi, how are you today?" the lady behind the counter asked as she approached the desk.

"I'm fine....just shopping." she answered.

"Is they're anything that you couldn't find that I could help you with?" she asked with the biggest smile that Buffy had ever seen.

"Ah, nope, I'm all set."

"Ok, that's wonderful, you know that there's a 50 discount on all of your items here?"

"Yup..."

"Ok, your total is $96.83."

Buffy proudly handed over her mother's credit card.

"Ok, here you go and you have a very nice day."

"Thanks.....you too."

Buffy walked off toward Willow. 'People here are too nice' she mumbled under her breath, referring to the checkout girl, 'What does she have to be so damn happy about?' she asked herself.

"Hey," she said as she approached Willow, who was still looking through the rack of clothes.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked as she turned to Buffy.

"Yup, I got my stuff all paid for and I'm as good as gone." she said holding up about six shopping bags.

"Ok, lets go find Xander, I'll introduce you two."

"Great, can't wait." she said with a smile. 'Great can't wait? Did I just say that? Oh my God, I did. Well that's just dandy there Buffy, make it seem like you rhyme all the time. Oh my God, I did it again, do I always do that? Did I just think the word dandy...?' Buffy continued to think to herself.

"Hey Xander." Willow said as she saw him in a not too far distance.

"Hey Wills," he said as they approached, and turning his head to Buffy he asked, "So, who's your friend?"

"This is Buffy, she just transferred, and she's going to be going to school at Sunnydale High." Willow said all too excitedly.

"Well hey there, Buffy, I'm Xander Harris," He said in a manly way while holding out his hand. She played along.

"Buffy Summers." she said while shaking his hand. They started to walk and Buffy and Willow had taken their positions on opposite sides of Xander.

"So where do you ladies want to stop next, and please don't choose a girly place, cause not a girl, and kinda hungry." Xander asked just as he noticed the six shopping bags in Buffy's hand.

"Here, let me get those," he said while taking the bags from her hand.

"Ah, thanks."

"Your Well-Diddley-Elcome."

"He spends 99.9 of his time in front of the T.V." Willow said.

"So Wills, where too now?" he repeated his question.

"I don't know....Buffy, where do you wanna stop?"

"Well...like Xander over here I'm kinda hungry, what about you?"

"Yeah, I could go for some food."

"Oh yeah.....food court, my favorite!" Xander said a little too excitedly. Both girls giggled.

"So, Buffy, where from?" Xander asked.

"L.A, my parents recently got divorced, and now I'm living with my mom here in Sunnydale." 'Geese, tell em your life story, why don't ya?' she said to herself.

"Wow cool, not the divorce thing, the you living in Sunnydale thing." Xander responded.

"Hey, sorry about your parents." Willow said with sympathy. They reached the food court, ordered and sat down at the nearest table.

"So Buff, when do you start.....school wise?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, Monday." she answered quickly.

"That's great." Xander said.

"Oh, great." Willow said while letting out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Wills, don't like the Buffster?" Xander asked teasing her, but at the same time he was confused about what she was sighing about. Willow rolled her eyes at him, she pointed in front of her. Xander looked past Buffy, who turned around in her chair to see what Willow was pointing at.

"Umm, Willow, I don't see anything." she said sweetly while she turned her head to face Willow. Xander, who knew perfectly well what she was pointing at, just looked at Buffy.

"Oh, great." he said in the same way as Willow did, and leaned back in his chair.

"What?" Buffy asked as she turned her head to take another look. "I don't see anything......besides a bunch of guys," Buffy said while turning her head back to them.

"That's just it," Willow told her. "Those are the most popular boys at school, and, well, they don't really like me or Xander...and the last time either of us had a civil conversation with Ryan, Zack, Shawn and Nick..."

"Those are the are the ones that have been here since kindergarten, like Wills and me." Xander interrupted.

"I see." Buffy said while turning her attention back to Willow.

Willow continued, "Was..... 6th grade, right before Xander over here," she said while pointing at and giving him a playful shove. "Ate Ryan's cupcake."

"It was chocolate....with sprinkles," Xander said bowing his head in shame, "but I seem to remember a certain some one.....maybe I should let you tell her." Xander decided quickly when Willow gave him a hard look.

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Well, I sorta sat on Nick's lunch box."

"You what?"

"I sat on his lunch box?"

"Yeah" Xander sighed.

Buffy restrained her laughter and it ended up to some soft giggling.

"Hey, not funny!" Willow said teasingly. Xander laughed too. Willow playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Not funny."

There were about seven of them all heading in their decoration.

"Anyway," Willow continued, "Ever since then no coolness for Xander and Willow."

"So what about the ones that haven't been here since kindergarten, why do they hate you?"

"They don't. Ok, well look at it this way, to hate some one you need a personal reason, they wanted to be popular so they fell into place." Xander explained.

"Wow, very inspirational Xander. That's like the most inspirational thing you've said since that time you told me spaghetti O's are like life, when your bowl is empty just open another can and dig in," Willow said proudly.

Buffy giggled, "You said that?"

"You had be there," he told her.

"Actually, some of them aren't that bad. I mean there's like one or two who have never said anything mean to me." Willow said.

"Personally Wills, there's only one who has never said anything to me....He's actually kinda cool, we did an assiment in history like two weeks ago so I got to know him a bit. Yup, he quickly became the most popular guy at school."

"So who is he?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, his name. Ohhh, its on the tip of my tongue...oh yeah, it's Sp...." he was interrupted.

"Ohhhhh, looks like Xander's got a new girlfriend," one of them said as all seven of them approached.

"Now, Willow, don't get jealous. You should have figured out by now why Xander enjoys hanging out with girls doing girly things.....Rather than hanging out with guys doing manly guy things."

Buffy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the unbelievably stupid comments that he was making. 'Is he trying to make it sound like Xander's gay? Cause from where I'm sitting he's making it sound like it's completely the opposite way around' she thought.

"And what are you rolling your eyes at, princess?"

"You" she said coldly. He just chuckled.

"And why would that be?"

"Well....I think you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Of what?....Harris? You've got to be kidding me, you're nuts! What's there to be jealous of?"

"Well," Buffy began, "Xander is sitting here with two lovely ladies, and you are surrounded by a bunch of guys. So call me crazy but I think you enjoy the company of manly guys instead of with the hot girls....like our friend Xander here does. Or it could just be that you can't get any girls to hang out with you."

He was speechless.

"That has got to be the best load of crap I've heard in a long time, but I've got to admit you thought that shit up in your little head awfully fast. But that's probably what your head is filled with anyway.....shit."

"What was that? Was that supposed to be a comeback? Guess your little head doesn't think as fast as mine."

"You know what......I don't have time for this, there're better places I've got to be."

"Oh, bailing, figures."

He began to walk away while the rest of his buddies followed.

"Ok, have fun with your manly guys," she called after him.

"Wow, Buffy, you really let him have it," Willow said excitedly.

"Yeah Buf, thanks for defending. You always this good with the comebacks?"

"No, actually comebacks and me are kinda like.....backcomes, does that make sense?"

'No BUFFY it doesn't make any sense, they're gonna think you're nuts' she thought to herself while seeing the confused look on Xander face.

"Huh? Backcomes?" Xander asked.

"Yeah backcomes, she means they come out wrong."

"I'll never understand your peoples language, Wills."

"My people? Since when do I have people?"

"Yeah you, women."

"Look, it's easy, she means that her comebacks always come out wrong. Sorta like backwards....so instead of saying all that she just said the word backwards." Willow tried to explain but Xander was still totally lost.

"You know comebacks, backcomes, she said combacks backwards and therefore it becomes backcomes." she tried again.

"That is what you meant right?" she asked.

"Yup."

Willow looked over at Xander who had shown no proof at all that he understood what they were talking about. 'Too many words, too many words....too many thoughts...toooo many thoughts, Hey.........I have a sandwich in front of me....how could I forget that? And where did my cookie go!?' Xander thought to himself.

"Nevermind." Willow said with a sigh as Xander came out of his trance he had used to block Willow out.

"So what changed?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't know, it just came out, and the really weird thing is that it made sense."

Xander just nodded and went back to eating his sandwich. 'This is the best sandwich ever, and what the hell happened to my cookie? Hey, Willow still has a cookie, she won't mind if I just' he reached over a slowly at first and then grabbed Willow's cookie off her plate.

"Hey! Cookie stealer."

"He could also be labeled as cookie monster."

"Oh, that's right, everybody gang up on the me. Well that's just great."

They all laughed.

"You already ate your cookie," Willow pouted.

"I did?"

"Yup, I saw you, with both of my Willow eyes."

"So that's what happened to it."

"Xander, don't tell me you forgot you ate your cookie again?"

Buffy couldn't help but giggle at Xander's expense.

Willow and Buffy started a deep conversation. Willow was filling Buffy in on some of the stuff they had done so far and what teachers to look out for and the ones who could be like your best friend. Xander was quick to jump in with the comment that no matter how nice, funny, hot, or how little homework a teacher gives, no teacher would ever be his best friend. Willow continued. 'This is going to be a long year' Buffy thought to herself. A man off in the distance continued to stare at them and he mumbled under his breath.

"You have no idea......A very long year indeed."

Please Review


	5. Conviction

Love Follows You

Conviction

"Man, I can't believe that bitch back there....."

They all walked toward the mall exit.

"I don't know man, but she whipped your ass real good."

"You don't think I know that" he started to raise his voice a bit too high, causing people to stare.

"Angel, settle down, people are starting to stare."

"Riley, I don't give a damn, people can stare all the hell they want."

"Excuse me."

A security guard approached them.

"You're in a public place, you have to keep both your voice and your language down."

"Yeah, ok...whatever then."

The security guard just continued to stare at Angel, not pleased by the lack of respect he had just shown him.

"Fine, look....I'll behave. Now if you don't mind, we're in the middle of something here."

The guard walked away mumbling, to himself.

"Now lets talk payback," they all approached the mall exit and as they left the mall Riley asked, "Payback?"

"Yes Riley, payback, we're gonna make that bitch pay for making a fool out of me!" Angel said angrily.

"Hey, Angel, look, no disrespect or anything but.....the last time you did that.......we did that, it got US suspended," Riley reminded him.

"So we won't humiliate her in front the entire school by throwing eggs at her?"

"You threw eggs at her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just seems a little pathetic and desperate, don't you think mate?"

"Just shut-up Spike, and let me think."

"Oh, great, wonderful, the poofer is thinking. Some one quick, capture this on film."

"Just shut up, Spike. And stop calling me that!"

Riley jumped in.

"Ok, guys, settle down."

"I mean, what does that mean. 'Poofer', is that even a word?"

"Angel, a little less concentration on Spike and his 'British slang', and a little more on payback."

Spike stepped in.

"Oh come on, you guys aren't serious, just leave it!" he said conveniently.

"NO! There is no way.....I can't just leave it, I will get my revenge."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? What's its worth?"

"She just made a fool out of me, you were there, you saw it!" Angel said angrily.

"Geeze Angel, you'd think you'd have better things to do with your time."

"You'd better watch it or....."

"Or what, you'll throw eggs at me?" Spike interrupted.

"Well I thought she was hot," Riley said, trying keep this from turning into a coversation rally which would more than likely turn with one of them going to school on Monday with a couple teeth missing.

"What?"

"I. Thought she was...hot" Riley repeated very softly and slowly.

"That's besides the point" Angel said, annoyed.

"Never thought I'd say this but.....I agree with solider boy here."

"What?" Angel snapped.

"Back track Angel, what was the last thing Riley said?" Spike said slowly so Angel could understand. He just stared at him for a moment.

"I know what you're getting at Spike, good boy."

"What....I never....?" Before he could finish, Angel cut him off.

"We will have to find a way to use this against her."

Riley stood there in a very confused fashion.

"Is that even possible?"

"Is what even possible, Spike?" Angel asked.

"Do you even listen to yourself when you speak?" Spike let out a huge sigh.

"How the bloody hell are you going to use the fact that she's hot against her so that you can get your bleeding revenge, which I think is a complete waste of your time, not that you have anything to do with your time anyway."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part," Angel glared at him, "As for the revenge part, I don't know, that's why I'm thinking."

"Oh, bugger this, we'll be here all day."

"You better watch it, Spike"

"What, you think you could take me?" Spike said, chuckling.

"You think I can't?"

"Its all in the name, peaches."

"Ok, that's it, you and me right now. Come on!"

Spike jumped off the dumpster top he had taken a seat on when they got to the back ally next to the mall. As Angel took a few steps toward Spike, Riley stepped in holding them both back.

"Ok guys, that's enough."

"Oh, look peaches, agent Finn has come to your rescue once again."

"I've got it!" Angel said suddenly as he took a few backwards steps away from Spike and Riley. Spike went back and reclaimed his seat on the dumpster.

"What?" Riley asked anxiously. "What Angel, what do you have?" he said again, this time with a little confusion.

"Payback, revenge, everything! I know exactly what to do."

"You're actually going through with this, you stupid wanker?"

"I didn't hear that," Angel said in a threatening tone.

"I'll say it again, then."

"No need."

"So what the bloody hell does your bleeding mind have..."

"Like I'm going to tell you," Angel interrupted before Spike could finish.

"So tell me," Riley said simply.

"Riley, Riley, Riley. If I tell you now....it won't be a surprise when it happens, now would it?"

"I know that. Look, Ange,l what; Ohh this is gonna be good." Riley said as Angel's smile continued to grow.

"Angel, enough with the bleeding games already and tell us what the bloody hell you've concocted this time."

'What the bloody hell is he gonna do? Well I'll be damned if I'll let him do anything, he won't get anywhere close to her, even if I have to break every bloody bone in his bleeding body' Spike thought to himself.

"Ok. Ok. Here's what I've got," Angel said as all six of them Ryan, Zack, Shawn, Nick, Riley and Spike got closer.

"You're BLOODY insane!" Spike shouted just as Angel finished explaining the plan.

"What? Upset you never thought of it first?"

"Hell no, first of all she'll never go for it, she bloody well hates you mate."

"True, I'll have to persuade her, apologize to her and Harris too, if I have to, and some other stuff like that right?" Angel said.

"Angel, man, this has got to be the best thing you have ever come up with," Riley said excitedly.

"Thank you, Riley" Angel said smugly, "Well Spike, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Congratulate you! I'm gonna send you to the bleeding hospital, that's what I'm bloody well gonna do!" Spike said, grabbing Angel by his collar.

"Ok guys, that's enough" Riley jumped in again, just as Spike was about to rip into Angel.

"Bloody hell, bugger this," Spike said as he walked off mumbling to himself under his breath.

"Sod the bleeding peaches, he ain't gonna get away with this."

"Damn, what is his problem? I friggen hate him. Some one remind me why I let him hang out with us."

"Ah, you don't" Shawn spoke up.

"The only reason you hate him so much is because....."

"Because what! Spit it out, Nick!" Angel shouted.

"Well give me a friggen change, don't cut me off before I can finish!" he shouted back.

"The reason you hate him so much is because, he's only been here 2 months and he's already more popular then you'll ever be, and he's had more girls throw themselves at him then you've had in your life time."

Angel was speechless, all he could do was glare at Shawn and Nick. Riley was the one to break the silence.

"So....Angel, this plan, how do we go about it?"

Hey guys sorry about the long update, school is hectic but chapter 6 is almost ready to be put up. I wanted to add them both at the same time but the opportunity came to get this one posted and I could make you guys wait till I got chapter 6 wrote, also I didn't get very many reviews from the last chapter, should I continue? I need to know what you guys think I had to go on and put Riley and Angel into the mix anyway no one told weather I should or not so, well hope you enjoy this chapter it was really hard to write considering there are all guys in this chapter and well not a guy so not really sure how they react to one another when there by themselves. But anyway enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The Weekends Over

Hey, never got any reviews for the last chapter. Got to review, I'm not gonna put up the chapter 7 until I get a least 3 reviews 4 chapter 6.  
  
Love Follows You  


The Weekends over!

**Monday Morning, Sunnydale High**

"Hey Cordelia, wait up."

"Oh, Hey, Angel.....What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you a sec?"

She nodded and they began to walk down the hall.

"Ok, mom, stop here."

Joyce pulled over, and Buffy got out of the car.

"Ok, bye mom," Buffy said as she was about to close the car door.

"Ok, see you, have a nice day. I'll pick you up here at three."

"Yup."

Joyce dove off and Buffy was there with only the vision of Sunnydale ahead of her.

'Here it goes' she said to herself as she began to walk. She spotted Willow and Xander over by one of the trees; they looked to be in deep conversation.

"In no way do we stick out like sore thumbs."

"Okay, but do they really stick out?"

"What?"

"Sore thumbs. Do they stick out? I mean, have you ever seen a thumb and gone, 'Wow! That baby is sore!"

"You have too many thoughts."

"Hey." Buffy said as she approached them.

"Oh, hey Buffy." "Hi Buffster." Willow and Xander said right after another.

"She's right you know, Xander." Buffy said as she took a seat next to Willow, "About the whole thumb thing, in theory that they stick out. But as a fact, they don't."

"See, told ya." Willow said, pointing at Xander.

Xander just shook his head.

"Women." he sighed.

The first bell rang and they all piled inside.

"I have to go see Snyder, he wants me check in, and he has to give me my locker number." Buffy told them once they were inside.

"Ok, we'll see you later." Willow said as her and Xander went to their class.

"Yup, you bet." Buffy replied as she headed towards the principals office.

The second bell rang; first period was over and the halls were once again filled.

Buffy had just come out of English class and she began to look for her locker. 'No use carrying around all these text books, lets see 67, 68, 69, 70' she whispered to herself.

"Looking for something in particular, pet?" Spike asked from behind her. She let a smile grow on her face as she turned around to meet his glistening blue eyes.

"Yeah, actually, locker 146." she answered. He took her hand and led her in a particular direction. Once they stopped he lightly tapped on a locker top.

"Its right here, luv."

"You seem to know where everything is, don't you?"

He grinned at her and took a few steps backwards and tapped lightly on locker 150.

"Mine's right here," he said.

"Oh, I see, we're practically neighbors," she said, not knowing what to say next. She was still trying to come out of the shocked state she was in over the fact that her touched HER hand.

"Maybe one Saturday afternoon you could come over for a backyard B.B.Q or something." Spike said, trying to make a joke and hoping she got the secret message.

"Maybe." Buffy replied, tying to play along with his joke, catching the message she hoped he was sending but wasn't sure - just in case he was secretly asking her out, she made sure he knew she would say yes if he did make it more clear.

There was a moment of awkward silence that neither one of them knew how to break. Both of them just stood there struggling on what to say next, both of them thinking that the other was waiting, and not realizing that they were just a stumped as the other.

'Come on, Buffy, think of something else to say. He's waiting, and you're just standing here like and idiot, he's gonna think your just some dumb blond that can never find anything to say' Buffy's thoughts were mangled.

'Say something you git, don't just stand here like a bleeding idiot' Spike thought.

Buffy was the one to break the silence.

"Do you know where the library is?" She asked, not really needing to go there, nor did she plan to go there, she just needed something to break the silence and it was just the fist thing that popped into her head. 'Guess it will do, even though you just made it sound like there was something else you couldn't find.'

"Yeah, luv, it's down past the gym, then to your right and right through those big doors, you want me to take ya?"

"No, that's ok, I'm not goin' till later....much later."

The bell rang for all students to go to their second class.

"So what do you have now?" she asked as they both began to walk down the hall.

"Math," He said, as he looked at her with a smile that she returned.

"What about you pet, whata you got?"

"Math," she answered.

He chuckled, though not really sure why, nervous laughter he supposed.

They passed another set of lockers before they approached the classroom door. Once they were inside Buffy noticed Willow and Xander, as well as the two girls that were in the mall on Saturday and that guy she had told off while she was with Willow and Xander.

Angel had seen Spike enter with Buffy. 'What is he doing with her? He better not be up to something, if he's trying to mess up my plan he's gonna be good and sorry.'

Buffy took a seat across from Willow in the front row, Xander sat behind Willow, and Spike took a seat behind Buffy.

"Hey guys," Buffy said as she sat down.

"Hey," Willow said.

"Willow, Xander, this is Spike. Spike, this is Willow and Xander......Or do you guys already know each other?"

"Nope, not me. Hi Spike." Willow said cheerfully.

"I do," Xander said, looking over at Spike, who was looking a little confused, "We did a project a while back."

"Ah, that's right mate, we did," Spike said, trying to be as friendly as possible, though it didn't come natural to him, in spite of the fact that he couldn't stand Xander. 'Bloody Nancy-boy poof, is all he is, just like Angel,' he thought, who he noticed across the room, and took his time to make sure he snarled at him. Angel just glared back.

"So how do **_you two_** know each other?" Xander asked.

"Spike delivered a pizza to my house, and then we kept running into each other after that," Buffy told them.

"Oh, you just coincidentally kept running into each other after that," Xander said sarcastically. 'I knew I wouldn't like this guy, and that had to be one of the stupidest things I've ever said' Xander thought as Spike replied to his non-question.

"Yeah, literally actually," Spike said giving Buffy a sexy smirk. She took notice she smiled and blushed a little. She almost exploded into laughter as she told the story to Willow who looked a little confused with Spike's comment.

"So I went and turned around and I banged right into him."

"Oh," Willow let out a few giggles.

"That's funny, so classic, the girl bumps into the guy. I bet you knocked his books down, too, and as you both tried to pick them up you bumped heads or your hands touched or something like that and then..."

"Good morning class," Willow was interrupted by the teachers entrance, which Buffy was all too happy for. If Willow had gone any further she would have be so humiliated - even more than she already was.

"Pst, Wills, Who's that?"

"Ah, that would be a little someone us students like to call the teacher, she who teaches us math," Xander butted in.

"I know that, running along the lines of Mrs.......?"

"That's Ms. Calendar, she teaches us computers too," Willow told her.

"I said good morning class, that means all mouths go closed," she directed her attention to Buffy.

"You're new, Miss Summers??"

"Good call! Guess I'm the only new kid, huh?"

"I was told you were coming. Ok, everyone open your textbooks and go to page 267."

She turned to write on the white board, and Willow quickly passed a note to Buffy.

Buffy unfolded it and she read:

_**Hey, Buffy, so what's with you and Spike, are you two dating? **_

Buffy quickly wrote her back. She hand the note to Willow.

"Girls! Note passing!?" Ms. Calendar walked over to Willow's desk and grabbed the note from her hand. She unfolded it, and slowly read.

'Oh my God, please, please, PLEASE, don't let her read it out loud' Buffy pleaded in her mind.

"I'll let it slide this one time, since it would be rather embarrassing to read this aloud." She glanced over in Spike's direction, who took notices to this and concluded that the note could very well be about him. She ripped the note in half and tossed it in a nearby trashcan, and continued. "I don't want any more note passing, the next one will be read out loud no matter how embarrassing it may be." She went back to writing today's work on the board.

"Buffy," Willow whispered.

"Yeah"

"Xander and I are going to the Bronze tonight, wanna come with? Spike can come too."

"Sure Wills, sounds like fun."

Spike and Xander, who sat behind them, could hear their entire conversation.

"So, you up for Bronzing tonight?" Xander asked once he realized that Spike too could not only hear, but was also eavesdropping on their light whispering.

"Yeah, sure, was goin' "

Angel tried to get her attention. They both sat in the very back of the room, Angel in the corner and Cordelia in the second seat from the back making, her seated diagonally from Angel.

"Cordelia!"

She quickly turned around when she heard Angel shout-whisper her name. He handed her a folded piece of paper, and taking one quick look the teacher's way she grabbed the note, unfolded it and read:

**_That thing we discussed earlier, it's time. You know what_ _you have to do, after class, got it?_**

She replied:

_**Yes, Angel, I know exactly what's gonna be done. I'll get on it right after class. What about you? When are you gonna put your part of the plan into action? **_

She folded it up and quickly handed it back to Angel.

'Somehow, passing notes isn't such a big deal as they make it out to be' Angel thought as he read Cordelia's response. Replying to it he wrote:

_**ASAP **_

Cordelia was very careful not to get caught with the note and since Ms. Calendar seemed to be getting a little suspicious she decided to wait till' the end of class to read what Angel had written her, even though the suspense was killing her.

Angel continued to stare at Buffy, plotting out exactly how he was going to do this.

'I wonder if Buffy thinks of me as more then a friend' Xander thought 'I don't know what she sees in Captain Peroxide over here' he took a glance in Spike's direction, just to glare at him.

'Angel's bound to put his plan into action today, no time like the present is what he says. Gotta find a way to stop it, but how? Guess you could just tell her, seems simple enough. But.....then she'd know you were there, and that you're friends with the poof, even though I hate his bloody guts...' Spike debated the situation in his head for the rest of the class.

'I wonder what's for lunch today, fish sticks? Mac and cheese? Pizza?'

"Xander! Xander! You're drooling," Willow said as she shook him a little.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Class is over, come on, it's time for lunch."

"Ah, lunch! What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you."

Willow just rolled her eyes.

"Xander, you and your obsession with food, we're gonna have to find you a hobby other than eating! You know, one of these days all of the calories and fatty goodness is going to catch up with you and you're gonna wake up one day and look in the mirror and go 'Oh my God, look at me, I shake' "

"Lecture number 169," Xander said as they made their way to where Buffy and Spike were patiently waiting outside the classroom door.

"So...." Buffy began.

"So...." Spike urged her to continue.

"Um, me, Xander, and Willow are going to the Bronze tonight. Is there a chance I might see you there?"

"Not a chance, but a possibility, pet."

"Hey," Willow said as both her and Xander approached.

"Hey," Buffy said as all four of them began to walk to the cafeteria. When they entered they got their lunch (which was Mac and Cheese) and sat down.

"I knew it!" Xander said suddenly.

"Knew what?" Buffy asked slowly.

He turned to Willow.

"I forgot to make fun of you," he said as he pointed to her face.

"You got in trouble, you broke your oh-so-perfect reputation, you're never gonna get into a good school, you'll never get a good job, you'll end up marrying some bum, and both of you will have to struggle to pay the bills while...."

"Ok, Xander, you've made you point," she said as she rolled her eyes. Spike rolled his eyes too, only in annoyance with Xander.

"SUMMERS!" Snyder yelled as he approached their table.

"That would be I," she said.

"You are in deep trouble, Miss."

"What did I do now? I just got here, isn't there like, a 24 hour wait before you come after me?"

"No, there isn't, I come after you when you need coming after."

"And right now in the middle of lunch is that time of need?"

"You got a real attitude problem, you know that Summers? Now come with me."

"What! Why? I didn't do anything."

"You can't play innocent with me, I know it was you who switched the salt and the sugar and replaced all the oven knobs with fake ones in the Home Ec lab."

"That wasn't me.....and if it was, you can't prove it."

"We have cookies, Miss Summers, that are burnt and salty on the outside, and doey on the inside."

"So why ya here botherin' me? Shouldn't you be back in the Home Ec lab in your frilly pink apron baking a fresh batch of cookies? Or off somewhere working on getting those knobs replaced?"

"Oh no, Summers, I know you did it, I just need my evidence!"

"Whata ya gonna do, check the place for prints?"

"What about you, you're all too quiet over there, except for you're random chuckle at Miss Summers' saucy remarks....I bet you did this, didn't you?" Snyder said as he took notice to Spike sitting right next to Buffy.

"Not a confession, but you can't prove anything."

"Just you wait....I will find out who did this," he said, taking one last look at Buffy and then at Spike before he took off.

Buffy and Spike both broke out into laughter.

"I thought he found out about the pool," Buffy managed to get out through her laughter.

"But I bet he hasn't even been there yet."

"The pool?" Spike asked at they both began to calm down.

"Yeah, I dumped dye into the pool," both Buffy and Spike broke out again, Willow and Xander both chuckled a little bit but didn't find it all that funny.

"When did you get the time to do that?" Willow asked, knowing Buffy had been with her all day.

"After I went to see Snyder this morning," she said, starting to clam down again.

"The only bad thing is that I'm gonna miss the look on his face when he realized how blue the swim team has been."

"No.....wait, luv, I got a better one, the Home Ec.....that was me," Spike told her and they both began to laugh again.

"Hey, Cordelia, did you do it yet?" Angel whispered as he came to her table.

"No, Angel, she's been with her geek friends. I haven't had the chance," she told him as she stood from the table, glancing over at Buffy.

"Well, go over there and interrupt them, whatever they're talking about can't be that important," he told her as he began to walk away, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm, turning him to face her again.

"Angel wait, I'm confused about something."

"Well you better get un-confused, I can't afford any slip ups!"

"What is Spike doing with them?"

Angel looked up over to where the four of them were sitting, Buffy and Spike still laughing.

"Yeah.....about that, it's a part of the plan."

"Oh, good, I was gonna say. Hey, you know who's gonna be happy to hear that, Harmony!She's totally been obsessing over the fact that her 'Blondie bear' has been seen with them all day. Boy is she gonna be happy when I tell her he's supposed to be there, that he's helping you. You know, I kept telling her that it probably doesn't mean anything but she..."

"Cordelia, try and focus here.....wait - tell her he's supposed to be there? You didn't tell her about the plan did you!?" Angel said angrily.

"No Angel, not yet! Calm down."

"Don't you breathe a word to that air head, you know damn well she can't keep her trap shut!"

"Ok, Ok......"

"Now get over there and do what you have to do!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, when I go over there, if they get suspicious or she won't talk to me or they won't co-operate, Spike has my back right?"

Angel didn't answer.

"He knows about my role in this right?" she tried again.

Angel glanced across the cafeteria over to where Buffy, Spike and the rest of them were sitting. They were laughing, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. 'What is he playin' at? Cover for him, for now, till I find out what he's up to' Angel thought, and then he noticed Cordelia's waiting eyes.

"Yeah, he knows, he's got it. Unlike you, right now he's over there doing his part, just like you should be."

She turned to look over at him.

"Yeah, and he's doing a hell of a job, from where I'm standing he looks very convincing, like they really are friends or something."

"Huh....." Angel thought for a moment.

"You might have to do that."

"What?"

"Befriend Willow and Harris."

"What! Angel, are you crazy? I can't be seen with them!"

"No, calm down, listen for a sec," She tried to protest, but he stopped her before she could open her mouth.

"Hear me out, you won't have to hang out with them, just be nice, no rude comments or anything, you hear?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"And the most important part, you listen?"

She nodded.

"Make sure Buffy knows, convince her that she's not a part of their world, that she belongs with us."

"Sheesh, you make it sound she has to choose between 'Good and Evil' or something."

"Look, Cordelia, stay on track. Today after school I expect to see the both of you at the mall shopping happily like the gal pals you'll be at the end of the day."

"I don't follow, Angel, what does me taking Buffy shopping have anything to do with....."

"Shh......." he interrupted, "not so loud."

"Ok, now would you say that she'd fit in well with you and your friends?"

"No, not without some improvement," she said, her arms now folded. She was starting to get impatient.

"By next Monday she will."

"What, wait, why my group?"

"Cordelia, this is starting to get really embarrassing for you, why do you think. Your group, huh? Because you're the most popular."

"You know, I think I get it now."

"It's about time, overlooking the fact that I already explained it to you like a million times."

"You want her to become popular so she'll ditch her new friends so that..."

"When I break her heart in front of everyone, her friends - her real friends 'Rosenberg and Harris' will be so mad that they won't care how much pain she's in, then you and your friends can ditch her, see how she likes it."

"You know what, Angel........I'm never gonna piss you off," she said, admiring the way his mind worked.

"Ok, I'm ready, how do I look?" she asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Girl's gotta look her best."

"You know you look fine, now go get em tiger," he said, giving her chin a playful punch.

"Yeah, right, like I'd be a tiger," she said as she headed off in the direction where Willow, Xander, Spike and Buffy were seated.

"Oh great," Willow sighed.

"Oh great? What oh great now?" Buffy asked.

"Here comes Queen C, here to....." She stopped herself and looked over at Spike, who didn't notice. She couldn't admit right in front of him that she and Xander hated their teasing, even though he was never the one to do it, but he was friends with Angel and I bet they'd get a kick out the fact that their lame jokes annoyed them. If Angel knew that then he'd be at it non-stop. I bet Spike would do that, too, run and tell Angel everything we said today. Well, I'm not gonna give him anything to open his mouth about. Why is Spike here anyway? He **_is_** friends with Angel; he **_was_ **there the other day when Buffy told him off.....in...front...of...all..his...friends, Oh my god this can't be good, I bet Angel's in full revenge mode, and I bet Spike's helping...' Willow thought to herself.

Buffy turned to see who she was talking about, and she recognized all to well who it was.

"Hey guys," Cordelia said cheerfully as she approached the table.

"Oh great, it's the queen of the underworld," Xander mumbled as he stuffed his face with macaroni.

It took all Cordelia had not to say something back to him, cause' god knows she had comebacks rolling off her tongue at any given point.....but she remembered what Angel said, 'Had to be nice to them', and if she was gonna do this, which she was, it had and was going to be done right!

Ok guys, just to let you know I have no intention of putting Spike and Harmony together, that just- Ugh....anyway Please, Please, Please review...Oh, by the way, am I supposed to say somewhere here that I own none of the characters, that they all belong to Joss? Well they do except for Shawn, Nick, Zack, and Ryan in chapter 4 and 5.


	7. 7 Days

Love Follows You - 7 Days 

"I need to talk to Buffy for a sec," she said quickly as she darted her eyes into Buffy's direction.

"Uh, why?" Buffy asked.

"I just need......to......uh.....ask you about something, clothes wise."

'Is she making fun of me? This is the same girl that was in the mall the other day with the blond one. They were the two that were laughing at me, oddly enough. She doesn't even know me and yet she know's my name and wants 'help' with a clothes problem, she doesn't strike me as the type of person that would ask for help in the fashion area,' Buffy thought.

"You want me....to help you?"

"Ah, yeah," Cordelia replied, hoping she was convincing enough.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Buffy said, reminding her that she had no clue who she was, and yet there she stood. Probably not sure herself why she was there.

"Oh! Right, I'm Cordelia Chase."

"I'm Buffy, but apparently you know that, and you want my help with your clothes crisis?"

'Ok, obviously the clothes thing was not working, couldn't think of anything better could you? Obviously anyone in his or her right mind would know that I don't need any help in the Fashion area,' Cordelia thought as she realized Buffy was waiting for a response.

"Ok! You got me, it's not about clothes. Well sorta, but not for me, so can I please talk to you? Please, just a for a sec?"

"Ah, ok, sure I guess," Buffy said as she stood up from the table looking as confused as ever.

"Don't go anywhere guys, I'll be right back," she said as she followed Cordelia out into the hall.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked as Cordelia stopped and a turned to face her.

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Cordelia quickly thought of to where this was going.

"Ok, what did I do?"

"It's just like I said, it's about clothes, your clothes."

Buffy quickly looked down at what she was wearing, and being completely offended she asked "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just....they scream Miss L.A. and......"

"Yeah, so?" Buffy interrupted her.

"Well, we want them to scream Miss Sunnydale."

"Is that it? Is that all you wanted to tell me, cause you know....."

"Just shut up for a sec," she said, cutting her off, "I'm going to help you."

"Maybe I don't want or need your help," Buffy said as she turned to walk away, but Cordelia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Obviously you do........don't you want to be popular?"

Buffy had completely forgotten how desperately she had wanted that when she had first moved here, did she still want that? Did she miss it? Socializing with such a small crowd was indeed different, but was being popular really what she wanted here? She had a chance to be hidden in this school. But she had to admit that she loved the attention. Being popular was like her destiny, her calling, it was what she wanted. Who doesn't want lots of friends, right? But then there was Xander and Willow, they had hit it off right from the beginning. They bonded rather quickly, she felt like she had known them her entire life, she couldn't just blow them off to hang out with cool crowd, but couldn't she be friends with both? If she became popular wouldn't she have the power to make them popular too? And then there was Spike, who she was totally confused about. She had fit the pieces together all too clearly, Xander had said when they were at the mall that he had done a project with the most popular guys at school AND that he was one of the only ones that didn't make fun of him and Willow. She thought for sure she saw him there that day, but she only caught a glimpse, too busy telling off Angel. Then today in math class Xander said that they did a project a while back. Same project? Same guy? If Spike is the most popular guy at school, and as far as Willow puts it, they are so not the ones to be seen with. Then why? Why was he letting himself been seen with us? Her mind was rattled. She looked at Cordelia who to her surprise was waiting patiently for her to reply.

"What do you propose?"

"Have you got any plans for after school today?" Cordelia asked as she realized she was reeling her in.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," she lied once she realized that she might have to spend some time with Cordelia.

"Well cancel them, your going to the mall, with me, we're gonna find you an outfit that, well.....screams!"

"Screams, huh? Well I guess that would be o.k. but I just bought a bunch of new clothes the other day and......"

"It's on me! Just call me your welcome wagon."

'Ohh, she is so falling for it, I am so good at this' Cordelia told herself.

"Welcome wagon?" Buffy asked.

"Once we get you the perfect outfit, Buffy, you will so be in."

"Oh, um, o.k. Um, hey, maybe we could bring Willow to the mall with us and......."

"No, that wouldn't work," Cordelia, said quickly.

"O.k. well maybe after you're done whatever it is your doing to me, we could do her? I mean she has......."

"No, Buffy, you're lucky I'm helping you. I don't do it very often, I'm not usually a free agent you know."

"Well I could help her, you know, sorta like you're helping me."

"No, I don't think that would work, you see......"

"Cordelia! What are you trying to tell me? Cause just please get to your point!"

"It's just that Willow and Xander already have their place......but you, you just got here, you still have a chance."

"I'm not going to be mean to Xander and Willow, Cordelia, so if that's what you're implying then you can just count me out! Cause......"

"Hey! Hold on! I never said anything about being mean to anyone!"

Buffy thought for a moment.

"So, what time did you want me to meet you at the mall?" she said slowly.

"I'll give you a lift as soon as school lets out."

"Yeah, o.k. I guess," Buffy said, still a little unsure about this.

They both walked back into cafeteria.  "Sit over at our table," Cordelia told her once she realized that Buffy was headed back over to her table, where Xander and Willow sat there waiting for her.

"No-thanks, I'm gonna go back over there," Buffy said as she pointed to her table and continued on her way.

"Hey guys," she said as she reclaimed her chair.

"Hey" Willow said.

"Hey, What did Queen C want?" Xander asked.

"Uh? Oh, nothing............Umm, guys? Where did Spike go?"

"Oh, he's over there talking to Angel," Willow told her as she pointed to where the two of them were seated.

"Yeah, he didn't stay long after you left," Xander said glancing to their direction.

"Oh," Buffy said, taking a quick look at Xander and then she turned her attention back to where Spike and Angel were.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and the freaks, what's with you being seen with them all day? Especially Buffy! You better not be trying to make this harder for me, Spike! Cause I swear to God if......."

"Angel, settle down. God you're such a drama queen," he rolled his eyes and slouched down in his chair.

"You need some one on the inside, some one SHE trusts, that would be me."

"She trusts you?"

"More then she does you."

"I see what you're playin at; you're right, I do need an inside man."

"Yeeahh," Spike said. He got to leave once he noticed Buffy had come back to the table across the room. But Angel stopped him.

"Spike, how do you and Buffy know each other?"

"Oh yeah......that," he said, sitting back down, he had to think of something quick.

"Well......waiting."

"For?"

"You know what for."

"Remind me," Spike said trying to buy his time.......and annoying Angel was always fun, especially for Spike.

"You. Buffy. How do you two bloody know each other?"

"Yeah. Bloody, like you could pull that off," Spike said chuckling.

"Spike! I'm not getting any younger!"

"Or older!"

"Spike, answer the question."

"How's about we go back to the previous topic."

"Why are you avoiding this?"

"All right peaches, wouldn't want you to get your panties in a twist. We met at the Bronze."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"Didn't want to."

"That wasn't a question that needed answering."

"Then why did you ask it?"

"I never.....I didn't.......Oh, god!" Angel said annoyed. He then started mumbling to himself, but Spike couldn't pick it out.

"Yeeah, riight," Spike said as he rose from his seated position, and headed back over towards Buffy.

Angel focused his attention to where the blond was seated.

"Seven days, my love," he whispered under his breath to her.

"Just seven days," he said as he continued to stare at her. Once more he whispered.

"Seven days."

Ok guys, I'm not getting any reviews- are you guys not liking my story? Please tell me, I need to know what you guys think-you have to let me know what parts you like and don't. So Please Please Please review.

Aseret.

Tbc....


	8. Bondage

Love Follows You 

Hey, thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the gold star, Jen! He he. Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, the holidays have been long, but I go back to school on Monday, hopefully I'll get them posted sooner! Keep the reviews comin, I love em'

Ok the outfit that Buffy and Cordelia buy at the mall in this chapter is the same outfit that Cordelia wore in season 3-Episode-The Wish, except Buffy's is blue and Cordelia's is just the same color that it was in the wish. I just didn't know how to explain it.

Bondage 

The bell rang to end the last period of the day. Buffy, Xander and Willow all came out of the same class and began to walk down the halls.

"So Buffy, what's up as in the now?" Xander asked.

"What?" Buffy asked, looking at him confused.

"He speaks another language, Buffy, he means do have any plans for right now," Willow explained, looking over at Xander she asked.

"That is what you meant right?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant. So Buffy, up for chillin at my house? That's where we're headed."

"His mom buys the best fruit roll ups, and she makes really good lemonade!" Willow said proudly.

"No, I can't guys, sorry.....I have plans."

"Plans? With who?" Xander asked, hoping they weren't with Spike.

"Xander, that's none of our business," Willow scolded as if he were a child.

"Sorry," he mumbled to her.

"That's o.k. No big," Buffy told him. "I don't mind."

"Oh! In that case you wouldn't mind my asking if your certain plans include a certain someone who sat and ate lunch with us today??"

"Xander!" Willow scolded him again, but this time hitting him on the arm.

"Ow!" Xander complained, rubbing his arm slightly.

"Spike? You mean Spike? No, I'm not.......they aren't with Spike, Xander."

"Then who?"

Xander asked. They were now outside. He looked over at Willow. He knew that look, he cringed at the thought, he could feel lecture 170 coming his way really soon.

"Hey! Buffy!" Cordelia yelled for her car.

"HER? You have plans with HER?" Xander managed to squeak out.

"Ah.....yeah, that's what she wanted to talk to me about at lunch. She wants to take me shopping at the mall. Isn't Cordelia nice?"

"I just heard those two words in the same sentence, didn't I?

"Uh, Buffy, I don't think nice describes it. I mean........I'm sure it seems nice now, her taking you to the mall and all but, there's got to be a catch."

"Buffy!" Cordelia yelled from her car.

"I can't believe it actually happened," Xander said taking a seat on the schools front steps.

"I mean it did happen right? Some one please tell me I'm dreaming, or one of you wake up!"

"Xander, it's o.k. Everything will be fine," Willow said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, Xander, you're not dreaming."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not either."

"Buffy?"

"Sorry Xand, s'not me"

"But everything's going to be o.k. I promise you that."

"No, Willow, everything's not going to be o.k. You don't just hear something like that and then after just go back to being just fine, I will NEVER be just fine again! Nice and Cordelia, some one actually said it, there's going to be like, an apocalypse or something! You should think, Buffy, about what you've done! Because of you the whole world could be sucked into hell," he said as Willow sat down to comfort him.

"Buffy! The welcome wagon's parked on a hill here!" Cordelia yelled impatiently.

"I gotta go guys, Miss Underworld is getting ready to roll off her wagon," she turned to leave, but stopped herself and turned back to them looking at Willow, then she asked "Is he gonna be alright?". She pointed to Xander who was staring off into space and slowly rocking himself.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take him home, let him get some rest, might calm him down a bit."

"O.k. bye Willow, Xander? Xander?" She bent down beside him so that she was at his level. "Xander I'm going to go now, I hope you feel better, I'll bring you back a cookie from the mall o.k? Those peanut butter chocolate chip ones you like so much, o.k? Bye," She said then she gave Willow a sad smile.

"Bye" she said

"C-ya," Willow said as Buffy turned and walked over to where Cordelia was very impatiently waiting in her car.

"Xander........" Willow said.

"Xander, it's Willow, come on. We're going home."

"Home?" he asked but didn't move.

"Yeah, home to your house," she helped him up and they began to walk down the rest of the steps, once they reached the bottom Xander asked.

"Did she say cookie?" suddenly turning his head to her. Willow just rolled her eyes and they continued to walk to Xander's.

"Hey," Buffy said as she hopped into Cordelia's car.

"Hey, jeeze, took you long enough, I was about to leave you here."

"God, impatient much?"

"Patience isn't a thing I have, Buffy"

"Got it! Welcome wagon on a hill, check. Cordelia has no patience, check. Were're ready to roll."

"O.k." Cordelia said as she drove out of the school's parking lot.

They wandered in an out of different shops for about an hour, but they still had no luck finding anything.

"Buffy, I'll be right back," she pointed over to the food court.

"You go look at that stuff over there."

"Ok," she said as she went off to where Cordelia had pointed. Cordelia walked over to the food court, she approached Angel who was back on to her.

"We're here!" Cordelia whispered once she reached him.

"Yes, I see that you're here. So what are you doing over here? Get back over there."

"Snappy, god, problems," she turned to go back to where she had left Buffy. But Angel stopped her by grabbing her arm, turning her to face him he asked.

"You're not going back empty handed are you?" He motioned over to the coffee shop. "Buy her a latté."

"Angel, you can't bring beverages in there, it's one of the most expensive places in Sunnydale, you know that."

"How would I know that, they only sell woman's clothes."

"You tell me how you would know that."

He went to say something else but Cordelia spoke before he had a chance.

"Look Angel, she's waiting."

"Yeah go, and be nice," he said as she walked away.

"Yeah, Yeah," she said walked back to Buffy.

"God, look at these prices, I can't let her pay for this," Buffy said to herself.

"You know, you should talk less to yourself in public, it's disturbing to those around you," Cordelia said while she was walking over to Buffy. Once she got there she stopped and grabbed the item that Buffy held in her hands and put it back on the rack that they stood by.

"As for the prices.............don't worry about it."

"Cordelia, there's no way I would ever spend this much on an outfit, I can't let you.........."

"Buffy, shut it. I told you not to worry about it."

"Uh, ok, thanks."

"Don't thank me, please don't thank me."

"Ok, umm, hey what about this? This is cute."

"Cute? Were're not here for cute, if what we needed was cute then I would have just left you alone."

"Ok, how about this?"

"That's perfect!" Cordelia practically shouted.

"And here's the matching skirt," she handed them Buffy. She looked at the prices, almost $300. 'This is way too much' Buffy thought.

"Do they have this in another color?" Cordelia asked herself as she began to look through the rack.

"Can we take a break after this, maybe get a latté or something, it's on me.OH! and I promised Xander I'd buy him a cookie, but after what I put him through I think I should buy him like a dozen. Oh, and I should get Willow something too.........I can't bring him back something and not her.........hey, you know what, I saw this really cool top I think she would like, it was in...ummm, well anyway it's somewhere back there, we have to go back there on our way out,"

"Yeah a latté sounds good right about now. AH, HA, Here," Cordelia said happily.

"What?" Buffy asked

"It's here in burgundy too!"

"That's great......." Buffy told her.

Cordelia paid for both outfits while Buffy went off to get the lattés.

"Two lattés please, and a dozen of those chocolate chip peanut butter cookie things."

"Lattés? Small, Medium, or Large?"

Buffy looked over at Cordelia who was headed her way.

"Large, latté of the large is good."

Once she got her order she went and seated herself to where Cordelia was waiting.

"Hey," Buffy said as she sat down.

"Hey, What's with the bag?" Cordelia asked taking her latté from Buffy.

"Xander's cookies."

"Oh, right."

"Hey, um, when we're done here can we go back and get that top I saw for Will, I really think she'd like it?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Ok"

'This is awkward, we have nothing to talk about' Buffy thought.

"Thanks for the......stuff again, it was really nice, you didn't have to do that."

"No problem Buffy, I told you not to worry about that. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the latt

"Oh yeah, no problem."

They finished their drinks and made a little small talk, then Buffy and Cordelia went back to get the shirt that Buffy had picked out for Willow.

"Isn't it cute? You think she'll like it?"

"Bunnies Dog Walking Service......" Cordelia read the words written across the top.

"I guess.......I mean, it's Willlow."

"Great! She'll like it," said Buffy happily.

She paid for the top and then they decided to call it a day.

"You need a ride home right?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah......no, you know what? Drop me off at Xander's."

"Ok, where's that?"

"Ummm.....that way.......I think"

"This one?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"Ok, Bye," Cordelia told her are she pulled up in Xander's driveway.

"Ok, c-ya, and thanks again it was really sweet of you to do all this."

"Like I said before, it was no problem. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, a bunch of us are goin to the Bronze tonight, be nice if ya showed."

"Oh yeah, sounds great, I was goin anyway with Xander, Willow and Spike."

"Oh, I see......well I guess I'll see you there......you should wear your new outfit, it looks really good on you."

"Ok, I will, bye."

Buffy waved as Cordelia drove off. She walked up the front steps and knocked on Xander's door, but there was no answer. She tried aboutthree more times but still no one came. 'Guess they left, or this is the wrong house' she thought. She was about half way down the steps when a woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers, is Xander home?"

"Yes he is, come in," she stepped aside to let her enter the house.

"He and his friend are downstairs."

She pointed to the basement door.

"You can just go on down."

"Ok, thanks, Mrs. Harris."

"XANDER!!!!! Your friend is here to see you!!" she yelled.

Buffy reached the bottom of the steps to see Xander and Willow sitting on the bed playing what looked like Mario cart.

"Hey guys."

"Hi," Willow said quickly.

"Heya," Xander said, neither of them looked away from the game.

"Hey!" Xander shouted when Willow hit the pause button.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Buffy asked.

"Playin Mario Brothers," Willow informed her.

"Will, how many times have I told you Mario Brothers is of the past, this is Mario cart for the 64."

"Ok.......gotcha, Mario brothers is of the past."

"Xander, how are you feeling?"

"Do you mind Buff, I'm still trying to re-press."

"I brought cookies."

"Cookies?" He said with much excitement.

She held up the brown bag and handed it to him.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?" he asks hopefully.

"Yup, your favorite."

He quickly shoved one in his mouth followed by another and another.

"Buffy, you're the best," he said spraying cookies crumbs everywhere.

"You're welcome."

"So did ya have a good time with Cordelia?"

"Yeah it was ok, we didn't have a lot to talk about but she bought me a $300 outfit and I bought her a $6 latté."

"Buffy, $300 is a lot of money, I mean she doesn't even know you that well, I think she's up to no good."

"I know, it does seem a bit strange that she did that when she just met me and all but maybe she's just nice like that, if my parents were rich I'd spend $300 on my friends or potential friends."

"Does anyone want one?" Xander asked, holding out the bag to offer them a cookie.

"No thanks," Buffy said.

"Nope," Willow said after her.

"So Buffy, lets see this outfit."

"Ok," she grabbed her bag and took it out and show it to Willow whowasblown away.

"Wow, Buffy that's........wow"

"I know, isn't it?"

"Oh and I bought you something."

"What? Me? Why? You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, you and I know I didn't have to but I wanted to so I did."

She handed her the bag and Willow took it and looked at her suspiciously. She took the shirt out of the bag.

"Ahhh, Bunnies Dog Walking Service, Buffy......This is so nice and sweet and thank-you soo much," She got up and gave her a hug.

"You like?"

"Yes I like I very like I like so much I love," she said again giving her a big hug

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Xander!! That's cheating!"

"Muhahahahaha," laughed Xander.

"You can't un-pause it, I wasn't ready!" she jumped back one the bed and grabbed her controller.

"Oh yeah, who's the champ?" Xander asked as he passed the finish line.

"Only because you went on without me."

"Ahh, Will, the score is 22 to 0, he probably would have won anyway."

"Yeah but I was close, I was ahead, I could have one that time."

"Yeah right, like you can beat the undefeated," Xander bragged.

"Care to challenge the almighty Xander, the king if all kings?" he asked Buffy.

"I would, I soo would, but I don't know how to play."

"Or you do and you just don't want to risk losing."

"Gemmy that."

Willow handed her the controller.

"Ok, this button steers it and this one is the break and if you get a balloon you let it go with this one," Willow showed her.

"Ok, I think I got it."

"1......2......3......S..T..A..R..T"

"Oh, No, No, No, No, No, No, Not in there."

"And she's already in the water."

'Xander is having so much fun with this' Buffy thought.

"Oh, and I'm on my third lap!" Xander said confidently.

"Ugh, I'm off the track"

Xander passed the finish line.

"Oh and he's still the champ"

"Yeah well, congrats," Buffy said placing her controller down on the bed.

"Your just sore cause you lost," Xander told her.

"Come on Will, lets me and you play."

"Ok," she said taking Xander's controller.

"Hey!" he protested

"Oh, hey yourself, it's our turn," Willow said.

"Ok, but you better win, it's gonna go on my score board."

"1......2......3......S..T..A..R..T"

"Oh, I'm getting better," Buffy said happily.

"Humph, spoke too soon," she pouted.

"Ha, In the water?" Willow asked evilly.

"Ah I passed the first lap!" Buffy shouted.

"Yeah but I'm in the middle of my second," Willow proudly told her.

"Hey can't you get a three player on this?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah you can get four, but I only got the two," Xander told her

"Yes!" Willow said as she passed the finish line.

"Well I was almost done my second lap, so points for me," Buffy said trying not to be soar that se lost.

"Xander!" His mom shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah mom," He yelled back

"I made some rice crispy cookies for you and your friends, do you want some?"

"Do we want some?" Xander asked.

"Ah, sure," Willow said.

"I guess so," said Buffy.

"Oh My God!" Buffy said jumping up all of a sudden. "Oh my god, I forgot to tell my mom where I was going, and..........and she was supposed to pick me up after school!"

"But you went to the mall with Cordelia," Willow pointed out.

"I know, I know, that's why I have to go," she said, gathering her things.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later, if I live."

"Bye," Willow said.

"C-ya," Xander called after her.


	9. Bronzing

Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to get them posted as fast as I can.... Thanks for the review Megan! As for everyone else -Please Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll get my chapters posted.....hope you like this one....

Love Follows You

Bronzing

Buffy rushed home, she slowly walked up the front steps and turned the doorknob. She entered the house and looked around but no one was to be seen. Relief washed over her as she realized that no one was home.

"Buffy? Buffy? Is that you?"

'Oh no,' she thought. 'She sounds mad.'

"Buffy?" Joyce called, coming out of the kitchen to see Buffy still standing by the door.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Where were you?" Joyce demanded.

"I....I....was," Buffy stumbled. "I went to the mall with Cordelia, then I went over to Xander's."

"Need I not remind you that I was supposed to pick you up from school, which I waited there for you for an hour?"

"No, I know you were supposed to pick me up mom, but I totally forgot, I'm soo sorry."

"So I came home thinking that maybe she walked home with some friends. But when I get here you weren't here. So I'm thinking, where's Buffy, there's no note, no message......."

"I know mom, I screwed up, I....."

" I don't want to hear it. It's the first day back at school and you promised me that things were going to change, and so far you have shown no sign of that happening."

"But mom, I....."

"Don't but mom me.......Now about where you were."

"I went to the mall with Cordelia, and then I....."

"Cordelia who?"

"Umm.... Chase I think."

"Ok, who is she?"

"She's a girl that I met at school, and she asked me to go shopping with her."

"Ok. Then where did you go?"

"Then I went to Xander's"

"Xander who?"

"I don't know his last name."

"Find out."

"Ok, I will," she said quickly.

"And what did you and Xander do?" Joyce asked.

"Me, and him and Willow played Mario Cart."

"Who's Willow?"

"My friend, Mom, I just met them, I don't know everything about them... and I don't know her last name either if that's what you're going to ask next."

"So how did you get to Xander's?"

"Cordelia drove me."

"So how come Cordelia didn't stay at Xander's?"

"Cause......I don't know, she had somewhere to be I think, can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go to your room, that's where you can go, you're grounded!"

"But mom, that's not fair, I can't be grounded! I'm supposed to be at the Bronze tonight! Everyone's going to be there!"

"Well you should have thought about that before. Now go on, dinner will be ready in an hour, you can come down when I call you."

Without another word Buffy stormed off into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took off upstairs to her room, stomping her feet all the way and slamming her door once she was inside.

Buffy plopped down on her bed and turned on the radio. 'Grounded, it's just like me to mess things up' she thought.

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy can I come over

After school (after school)

We can hang around

by the pool (hang by the pool)

Did your mom get back

from her business trip (business trip)

Is she there?

Or is she tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)

You know I'm not the little boy

that I used to be

I'm all grown up

Now baby can't you see!?

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

She's all I want, and I've waited for so long

Stacy can't ya see? you're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but,

I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

Buffy's eyes darted across the room to her window; she hadn't before noticed the tree that stood on the other end. She went over and opened her window and as she did she realized that you could easily get out. She smiled to herself and began to sing to what was now blasting from her radio.

Stacy do you remember

when I mowed your lawn (mowed your lawn)

Your mom came out

With just a towel on (towel on)

I could tell she liked me

From the way she stared (way she stared)

And the way she said

"ya missed a spot over there" (spot over there)

And I know that you think its just a fantasy

But since your dad walked out

your mom could use a guy like me

Stacy's mom, has got it goin on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long

Stacy can't ya see?

You're just not the girl for me

I know it may be wrong but,

I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin on (shes got it goin on)

She's all I want and I've waited for so long

Stacy can't ya see, You're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong; I'm in love with-

Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh

I'm in love with-

Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh

Wait a minute

Stacy can't ya see?

You're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but

I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Buffy picked up a near by magazine and began to read, trying on her outfit and admiring herself in the mirror before she was called down to dinner. Afterwards she went straight back to her room. She sat there on her bed being as bored as ever, when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Willow, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I just called to see if you were still going to the Bronze tonight? Me and Xander are going at 9."

"Will, I can't go....."

"You can't!? How come!?"

"I'm grounded....."

"What! Grounded? Why?"

"Remember when I said that my mom was gonna pick me up from school?"

"Yeah."

"And remember how I went to the mall with Cordelia instead?"

"Yeah....."

"Yeah, well hence the groundage."

"Oh, no, Buffy, are you sure your mom won't let you come? Did you say sorry?"

"Yeah, of course I said sorry."

"Well maybe if you promise never to be late again and that it's really important that you be there then maybe......"

"I was over two hours late Will, she ain't gonna let me go."

"Buffy, are you on the phone??" Joyce yelled from downstairs.

"Nooo......" Buffy yelled back.

"Listen Willow, I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah sure, c-ya"

9 PM at the Bronze

"It's great here tonight," Willow said as she and Xander sat down at a table.

"Yeah it is. So how come Buffy couldn't come?" Xander asked.

"She got grounded," Willow shouted over the loud music.

"How come?"

"She was late remember"

"Oh yeah"

"The band is great tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, they're ok I guess, are they the only ones playing?"

"No mate, I reckon there's another band later," Spike said coming up behind them.

"Who invited you?" Xander said coldly.

"S'not like I need one. Tis a public place after all."

"So go publise somewhere that's not here."

"Ello red, how's it going?" Spike said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"I'm fine, the bands good."

"I suppose," Spike stated as he lit up his cigarette.

"Ah, do you mind?" Xander said pointing to the smoke. Spike just rolled his eyes before putting it out.

"So what band is playing next?" Willow directed her question to Spike, sounding interested.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," he told her

"I'm sorry, why are you here again?" Xander asked, making it clear in the asking of why he sat down.

"What's got your kickers in a twist, Harris?"

"I just don't like you is all."

"And what did I do to bloody well piss you off?"

"You wanna know what you did?"

"What are you completely daft? Isn't that what I just asked you?"

"So how come we have two bands tonight?" Willow jumped in, trying to change to subject.

"They're the opening act luv, there's a another band gonna play at 9:30."

"Oh..."

"Yeah so where were we? Oh yeah.....go publise somewhere else" Xander said anxious to get rid of him.

"That's not where we were, you sodden ponce."

"Well as I seem to recall it, we were."

Xander thought for a moment, going over most over the conversation in his head.

'I'm sorry, why are you here?'

'What's got your kickers in a twist, Harris?'

'I just don't like you is all.'

'And what did I do to bloody well piss you off?'

'You wanna know what you did?'

'What are you completely daft? Isn't that what I just asked you?'

'Oh yeah,' Xander realized 'that's where we were,' he thought to himself.

"You wanna know what you did Spike?" Xander said, looking at Spike who just let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Look Harris, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I've got an elsewhere to be so if you don't mind I'll be on my merry way and leave you and Red alone," Spike rose from his seat and without so much as a good-bye he was gone.

"Xander! Look what you did."

"What?! I got rid of captain peroxide! You should be thanking me."

"Xander......you made him feel unwelcome."

"That's cause he is."

"Why is he? He never did anything to you."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Your lucky I'm not your mother, Xander Harris, otherwise I'd tell you that if you didn't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Didn't your mom ever tell you that?"

"Will, you know I never listen when my mom speaks."

"Well you should, then I wouldn't have to tell you everything all the time. And you were very rude to him."

"Oh yeah, like he wasn't rude to me."

"Yeah, but you started it."

"Yeah but........"

"Yeah but nothing......you know Buffy's going to be mad at you."

"What?! Why?!"

"If he doesn't feel welcome around us, then he's not gonna come over and Buffy will be mad cause he's not gonna be around."

"She likes him?"

"Well no not like-likes him but......you know, I've never asked her if she likes him.......but if you ask me I think they both like each other."

"Well if I know Spike, which I kinda really don't, then he's not gonna let a little thing like no one really wanting him around gonna stand in his way."

"Buffy wants him there..........and me."

"You want him around?" Xander asked confused

"I don't mind."

"Well, can you at least pretend to not like him for me? I can't stand the guy."

"Oh look, the next band is starting."

"Yeah" was all he said before reading the name out loud.

"Dingoes Ate My Baby."

"And look who the lead singer is!" Willow said excitedly.

"Spike?" Xander was shocked.

(When this began)

I had nothing to say

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

(I was confused)

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

(Inside of me)

But all that they can see the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

(Nothing to lose)

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

"He's pretty good," Willow shouted to Xander over the loud music.

"Yeah, it figures he'd be good," grumbled Xander.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

(I was confused)

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

(So what am I)

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me

(Nothing to lose)

Nothing to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

"So, how long is Buffy grounded for?"

"I don't know, she never said," Willow said

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything till I break away from me

I will break away, I'll find myself today

"Xander, who's that?" Willow asked, pointing to a guy on stage.

"Who?"

"Playing the lead guitar"

"OH! That's Daniel Osbourne, also known as Oz."

"Oh," was all she said before she went back to listening to the band.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

"Ok, that was our first attempt for our own song, so I hope you guys could pick some bloody sense out of it, god knows I couldn't," Spike said to the crowd as they all clapped and cheered. "All right, lets have some classics now shall we?"

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Hey! I've heard this song before. This isn't there song! It's......It's by.......that band! ummm, what's it's called.....Oh, never mind the name, itdoesn't matter. The fact is that it isn't their song......Plagiarizers!" Xander accused.

"Xander, they said before they started that this song wasn't there's."

"Oh yeah, well it's cheap then. Singing other people's songs, why can't they write their own?"

"They do, the first one was theirs."

"Well they could have at least told us. If your gonna write a song and get up in front of a whole crowd of people to sing it, then you might as well take credit for it."

"They did, they said it was their first song."

"Do you mind, Will? I'm trying to criticize. And the first song really sucked."

"I liked it," pouted Willow.

"Hey guys," Buffy said, coming up behind them.

"Buffy! You made it," Willow said happily.

"Yeah, lucky for me there's a tree right outside my bedroom window."

"You mean your mom didn't say you could come?" Willow asked, a little worried.

"Nope."

"Way to go for the Buffster," Xander said.

"Hey, is that Spike up there?"

"Yup, he can sing good, huh?" Willow replied.

"Yeah......he's amazing," she sighed.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Buffy, you're wearing the outfit Cordelia bought you."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about it at first, but..........what do you think?"

"Ah, it looks great.......I mean, it's not something I would wear, but it looks great on you."

"Thanks Will, Xander what do you think?"

"It.......It's.........Ah.......nice, really very nice, you look," he stumbled.

"Ok.....I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys want anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing for me yet," Willow told her.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

The song ended and Spike noticed Buffy heading back to her table.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Buffy asked once she returned with her Pepsi.

"About an hour and half, not too long," Willow informed her.

"Hey luv," Spike said as he approached Buffy from behind.

"Oh hey Spike," Buffy said, smiling.

Oz gazed around looking to where Spike could have went.

"Is he coming with us?" Oz asked Shawn, who was second string guitar in the band.

"Who?"

"Spike. He seems to have disappeared," Shawn looked around until he found Spike

"No man, check it out," he pointed to Buffy's table, by which now Spike had his own seat. Oz laughed slightly, then something else caught his eye.

"Hey, who's that girl?"

"Oh her, that's Buffy Summers, she's a beauty ain't she? Transferred from L.A not too long ago. Heard she got kicked out for burning down the gym."

"No, not her......the redhead," Shawn just gave him a weird look and continued packing up his guitar.

"I'll be right back, guys," Willow said, getting up from her chair.

"Where ya going?" Buffy asked.

"I changed my mind, I do want something," she told her.

"Xander, you want something?"

"Ah, yeah, Orange please."

"Ok."

Oz noticed the redhead taking a detour and saw it as his opportunity to learn a little more about her.....like for starters, her name!

There she was, right in front of him. He hesitated for a moment then marched right up to her.

"Hey, I, ah...........," Was all he got out before she walked away without even noticing he was talking to her.

"Who _is_ that girl?" he asked himself.

"Hey, I'm back," she announced, coming back to the table.

"Here's your soda, Xander," she said, handing him his beverage.

"Thanks," he took it from her

"I heard you singing up there, you were really good," Buffy told Spike.

"You should have heard their first song," Xander teased.

"What was the first song?"

"It was nothing, luv.........just something we made up, s'not very good," he said shyly, not sounding too confident in himself and not making eye contact with her.

"I bet it was great," Buffy reassured him.

'Look at them, practically drooling all over each other..............Oh I'm Spike, I hang out with the cool kids, I get the perfect grades and I sing in a band, I can play the guitar and the drums. Everyone loves me with my 'Look at me hair' and my girl getting jacket ' or as he would say "his duster", whatever that means. And what's with all the leather? And the black nail polish? God, I hate this guy..........maybe I should be more like him, yeah that'll get Buffy's attention' Xander thought all this while Buffy and Spike talked.

"Yeah..........so we still need a drummer, our old one quit on us less then a week ago."

"Oh, I see, and you're the only band member that can play the drums?" Buffy asked

"Pretty much, yeah, so I'm up their singing lead and people are like 'Where the hell's that coming from?'"

"Well I knew it was you."

"Zthat right? Why's that, then?"

"I could recognize that voice anywhere."

"Really?" Spike asked, hopeful.

"Of course really," She answered, half laughing.

"Hey," Oz said to Spike as he approached their table.

"Hey," Spike greeted back.

"Guys, this is Oz, he's the band."

"Hey," Buffy, Willow and Xander said at almost the same time

"Oz, this is Willow and Xander and.....Buffy."

"Hey," Oz said again as he sat down.

"So, ah, the bands gonna hang out backstage, you comin Spike?"

"Well of course he's going, who wouldn't want to hang out with the band backstage," Xander butted in, trying to get him to leave.

"Well for one thing, Harris, it kinda loses all appeal when it's your band."

"Right........your band," Xander mumbled under his breath.

"You got something to say Harris, say it to my face!" Spike said, voice getting a little louder then usual.

"You know what I'd really like to say!"

"SO OZ! How many people do you have in the band?" Buffy said quickly. Willow silently thanked her for coming up with something, she didn't know what to say and every time she looked at Oz she got all giggly.

"Four."

Xander glared at Spike intensely. 'Stupid guy with blond hair' he thought.

"Hey," Nick said as he approached their table.

"Hey," Spike and Oz both said.

"Nick, this is Xander, Willow and Buffy," Spike introduced again.

"Yeah, I know," he said looking at the three of them.

"You guys coming back or what?" Nick asked.

This was getting to much for Xander, It was bad enough giving and receiving dirty looks from Spike, but now his friends too? He couldn't take being around all these people he hated so much.

"Well guys, I guess I'll call it a night, kinda tired."

"It's only 10:30," Willow said, a little upset.

"Well.....I ah, didn't get much sleep last night, and early rise this morning, so I'm gonna call it a night." he stood up to leave, but Willow grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'll walk you home," she offered.

"No, no you stay here and have fun, I don't live far."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Yup, you bet, bye Buffy."

"C-ya Xander."

"Spike....."

"Harris........"

And with that he was gone.

"Hey, what's up?" Shawn said as he came over to their table

"Hey," the rest of them all said back.

"Shawn, this is...." Spike was about to introduce them for the third time but Shawn rudely interrupted

"Yeah I know, we've met."

"So are you two coming or what?"

'Spike didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave Buffy but he didn't know how to get the guys off his back.'I bet any minute now Zack would be here too.God, just sod off already, would ya?' he thought.

"Well, I'm gone then," Shawn told them as he left to go backstage. Nick, who hadn't said anything in a while, left too.

"Yeah, so........Spike, we should probably get going," Oz said, standing up.

"Yeah," Spike said, while rising from his seat.

"Buffy, you and Willow wanna come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to Spike," Buffy said, taking his hand when he offered it to her. She grabbed her purse and jacket then she looked at Willow who had an 'I'm not sure about this face.'

"Will, you coming? Cause if you don't want to, I'll stay here with you."

"No, it's ok, I'm coming," She grabbed her jacket and took Oz's arm which he offered to her. Buffy still had Spike's hand as they headed backstage.

I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Joss except for Shawn, Nick and Zack.....The first song was 'Stacey's Mom' by Fountain of Wayne, the second one was 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park, and the third one was 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls

I don't know if I should have a chapter with them backstage or just go on with the next day of school What do u guys think? Please review and tell me, I** Love** feedback


	10. Hanging With The Band

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter is short but that's all I could get done for now….but we get 10 days off for Easter soon, so hopefully I'll get two chapters up then, there's at least 7 more chapters to go and maybe a seq. so hang in there and let me know what u think 

Love Follows You

Hanging With The Band

"Hey guys," Spike and Oz said at almost the same time as they entered the backstage area with Willow and Buffy in tow.

'I am holding Spikes hand!'

'I AM holding Spikes hand!'

'I'M Holding Spikes Hand!'

Buffy though to herself.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," Shawn said.

"Um, you can sit here," Oz said, showing Willow where she could sit.

"Ah, thanks," she said smiling and as she took her seat on the couch, she laid her jacket on the arm as Oz took his seat next to her, without realizing she knocked her jacket on the floor. Spike took a seat next to Oz and Buffy next to Spike, when she was seated Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulder like it was the most normal thing in the world.

' Oh my god! He just put his arm around me!'

'His arm is around me!'

'Spike's arm is around me!' Buffy thought.

Spike leaned forward.

"Is this ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"Perfect," she answered.

"Good," he said smiling.

"So you guys finally decided to get your asses back here," Nick said conversationally.

"Yeah, well we were kinda busy elsewhere," Spike informed him.

"Oh," was all he said.

Oz picked up a platter from the coffee table and offered it to Willow.

"Canapé?"

"Oh, no thanks," she managed to get out.

'Oh my god, I'm backstage at the Bronze hanging out with the band. Ok, a band full of rude obnoxious annoying people ……..well except for Oz………and Spike. Did Oz just look at me? Oh my God! I think he did. What do I do? Do I look back? No, don't look back, then he'll know I'm looking at him because he's looking at me. We'll both be looking at each other like it's one big staring contest, and he'll be so confused and think I'm weird. Does he like weird? I read somewhere that - that some guys like weird girls. But how can you tell? What if he thinks I'm weird and he doesn't like me cause' he doesn't like weird. Or what if he thinks I'm not weird and doesn't like me cause he likes weird. Oh god, what do I do? Ok, Willow, just breathe………breathe. Oh, is he looking at me again? How can I tell if I can't look to see? If I look and he's looking at me then he'll know that I know he was looking at me. And if he is then maybe he doesn't want me to know he's looking at me. But if I do look and he's not looking at me then he might be embarrassed I'm looking at him. Do I want to look at him? Do I want him to know I want to look at him?………_I can see why people say single.'_

"She's so cute. I just can't take my eyes off her. Does she know I'm looking at her? Maybe I should look away. No, don't look away, can't look away. What if she knows I'm looking at her and I look away and she thinks I don't want to look at her? What if she thinks I think she's not pretty. Oh, she's so cute with her shiny red hair and green eyes, and smart too. Did she just look at me? I thought I saw her look at me. Maybe she knows I'm looking at her ……….maybe she thinks I'm creepy. Maybe she likes creepy. How can you tell? If I look away then she won't think I'm creepy but if she likes creepy she won't like me cause she'll think I'm not creepy. But if I look at her and she doesn't like creepy then she'll think I'm creepy………_maybe she'll go for me cause of my hair……all girls like great hair.' _

'I hope they're sodding happy now, personally I'd rather be back sitting at the table, even if Xander is there. That way it was just him and Buffy, like on a date. Would she say yes if I asked her on a date? Oh god, why the bloody hell would a girl like her go out with a guy like me? Would she though? Say yes if I asked her on a date? Probably not, a girl like her out with a guy like me………probably wouldn't go out with me even if she wanted too, to worried about what her friends might think. S'not like I'm evil or anything, well not completely, I do have a soul and all. Ok, so it's settled - I'm going to ask Buffy out………where would I take her? Where would she like to go? How would I wear my hair? No! Don't think about that now, you're hair will look great. NO! more then great……like always……….what about that dance next week? Yeah I'll ask her to that shindig…………_is a week enough notice?_

"OH MY GOD Spike had his arm around me! Spike like so has his arm around me! This is so of the good. Yup, Spike's arm is definitely a good factor, a very good factor especially when it's around me! OH MY GOD did he just look at me? Yup! Note to Buffy, order lots of pizza! Should I ask him out? Would he not want to be asked out by a girl? Why not? Some guys like that. Maybe it's too forward, but he could like forward……….well what if I ask him out and he doesn't like girls that are forward, and he won't go out with me cause he'll think I'm too forward. But if he does like forward and I don't ask him out then he won't like me cause he'll think I'm not forward. Or maybe if I don't ask him out then he'll think I don't like him………_OH, I'm so confused. _

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted when Shawn spoke.

"Oz man, what's up with Rosenberg? She's just some egghead captain of the nerd squad. Call me old-fashioned, but I like my women hot," Shawn said making no attempt to make sure Willow didn't hear him, which she did.

"First of all Willow is not a nerd, she just happens to be really smart! A lot smarter then you who's brains point average is below 0. And the girls you dated? Please…….Harmony? I thought I heard you say you like them on, Willow, lets get out of here," he grabbed her hand to help her up.

"I leaving too," Buffy whispered to Spike as she stood up about the same time as Willow.

"I'll take you home then," Spike also stood up.

"No! It's ok, you stay with your friends," she said a little more coldly then she intended.

Oz was about to leave with Willow, but on his way he tripped over Willows coat, banging his arm very hard on the coffee table on the way.

"Oh my god, OZ!" Willow shouted as she bent down to see if he was ok. Buffy and Spike, who were still standing went to his side as well.


	11. Day 1 Monkey's are French!

This chapter is dedicated to my bestest bud Jen (Jenna Rose. V ) She is the biggest WOZ fan out there and she's been waiting a long time for this chapter so here it is hope you enjoy

Love Follows You

DisclaimerAll the Characters Belong to Joss Whedon except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5 and 9, those are mine....

SummaryBuffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) He plans revenge on her, now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S,W/O

Day 1 Monkey's are French!

"Hey, Buff," Xander said as he approached Buffy, who was getting her books her locker.

"Hey," she said back. She liked Xander, she really did, but they could never find anything to talk about.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I have math first period."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Ah B-Buffy, I wanted to ask you something ........"

"Ok, shoot," she told him.

"It's about the dance......."

"Willow," she interrupted him before he could finish. She wasn't listening anyway; she had more important things on her mind.

"Willow, how is he?"

"How is who?" Xander asked, confused.

"Oz, he fell down last night. We went to the emergency room with him, but I had to leave before we knew anything," Buffy explained.

"Wait a sec....how did you get to the hospital? Did you ride in an ambulance? Did it make that woo woo sound? How did you get home? I hope you didn't walk by yourself with the reputation Sunnydale has."

"No, we didn't ride in ambulance. Spike drove us to the hospital and he took me home," Buffy said, a little annoyed at Xander.

"So, Willow?"

"He broke his arm!"

"Oh my GOD! Did he?"

"He did," Willow confirmed.

"Hold on another sec here.......He broke his arm? How did he manage that? I mean, Oz doesn't strike me as the clumsy type," Xander asked them.

"He tripped over my coat that fell on the floor and hit his arm on the coffee table," she explained "I feel horrible, it's all my fault! If I had put the coat somewhere safer he would have never tripped," Willow said, nearly bursting into tears.

"Willow, no! It's not your fault, you didn't know the coat had fallen on the floor!" Buffy tried to make her feel better.

"But it was me he was defending, you remember when Shawn made fun of me! Oz was defending me!"

"I know, Willow, I was there," she said softly.

"Shawn made fun of you? What did he say?" Xander asked.

"He said something about a-a nerd and red......I don't really remember, it all happened kinda fast," Willow told him "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," Buffy told her.

"Cordelia," Angel shouted from half way down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"How was the mall yesterday? With Buffy?"

"It was fine......"

"Fine? Just fine? It was supposed to be perfect!"

"It was, I guess, we shopped and had lattés."

"Yeah, then what?"

"Then I dropped her off at Xander's."

"Damnit! You dropped her off at Xander's!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we're supposed to be getting her away from them, not bringing her closer!"

"Well, geeze, sorry. God, you could be a little more specific as to what I'm supposed to do!"

"God, Cordelia! Don't you ever pay attention?"

"I'm listening now, aren't I?"

"Ok, so here's your assignment for today......"

Xander went off to his math class and Buffy and Willow walked on to study hall.

"Have you seen him yet today?"

"No, I haven't been talking to him since last night."

"Oh."

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"I'm sure he's not."

Buffy was so wrapped up in comforting Willow that she didn't even notice that she walked right past Spike.

'Oh my God, I knew she was mad at me! Damn, Shawn! That bloody ponce! Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Now she hates me! I have to make this up to her, get her to forgive me somehow.' these were Spike's thoughts as he walked through the Sunnydale High corridors to his class

Buffy and Willow were now very close to their class

"OH! I forgot something in my locker!" Willow said dramatically.

"Ok, you want me to come back with you?"

"No, that's ok."

"Ok, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks."

Willow rushed down the hall as Buffy went inside. She sat down at one of the tables by the window, the second one from the back.

"Hey," Cordelia said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Cordelia."

Just then Xander entered the class and made his way to the table behind Buffy. She turned around and looked at him, confused.

"I thought you had math?" she asked.

"Yeah, it turns out I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I got there sat down only to have Ms. Calendar tell me I didn't have math this period."

"So how did you know to come here?"

"I had to go to Snyder's office to find out what class I was in, only he wasn't there."

"So then what did you do?"

"So I was thinking tonight at the Bronze........what do you think Buffy?" Cordelia interrupted.

"Ah......ya sure," she said and then turned her attention back to Xander.

"So?"

"So I was walking down the hall, not knowing where to go, and luckily I ran into Willow, so I asked her what I had."

"She knew and you didn't?"

"Yeah, I guess she was too upset before to realize I went to the wrong class."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So Buffy, have you met the new librarian yet?" Cordelia asked hopefully, trying to get Buffy's attention on her.

"I've never met the old one."

"He's wound a little tight. I had this philosophy book checked out for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge. I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys," she sighed heavily "You know, I've heard there's a secret rule that if a teacher is more then 10 minutes late, we can all leave."

"The big pinhead librarian didn't show up, and I don't wanna do it........you do it."

"Alright, fine. I'll do it," she walked off into the classroom.

"Everybody expects me to do everything around here because I'm the principal......It's not fair," he said to himself as he walked down the hall towards his office.

"So Buff, did you get caught last night?" Xander asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, with the sneaking out and everything?"

"Oh yeah, I did, the car woke her up, but she was all cool about it. She didn't even ground me, kinda gave me the wigs."

All of a sudden the teacher was behind the desk, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and, and pretend we're reading something until we're really sure that old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!"

"Does anyone else want to marry Mrs. Barton?" Xander asked

"Get in line," Cordelia told him.

Just then, Willow entered the class. She made her was to the back of the classroom to sit with Xander.

"Hey," she whispered as she sat down "Find your way ok?"

"Yeah," he whispered back "Chocolate?" he offered her

"No thanks."

"I like chocolate, there is no bad here."

Soon the class was over and the bell rang. Buffy quickly rushed over to Willow.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little," she answered.

'There she is. Ok, stay calm.'

"Hi Buffy," he said.

"Oh, hi Spike."

"Listen, about last night, I'm really sorry. I mean, really sorry, I didn't know he- that's no excuse, what I'm trying to say is you have a reason to be mad and I understand if you never want to talk again and-"

"Spike......Spike slow down, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh thank God," he let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well it's just, you were really quiet on the way home last night, and then this morning when- never mind, you're not mad so that's good. Silly of me to think you were, I guess."

"Yes, really silly, what happened last night wasn't your fault. I have no reason to be mad at you, and I was quiet last night cause I was worried about Oz."

"Um, Buffy, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you, it's about the dance next Monday night......"

"Yeah."

"Well I was w-wondering if you would l-like t-to go with me?"

'Oh my GOD!!! SPIKE just asked me OUT!!!! OH MY GOD!!!' she thought.

'Please say yes, please say yes.'

"I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Ok, great then, I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok, uh, I got to go to class now, so we'll chat some more later?" he asked.

"Yup, you bet," she told him.

When the lunch bell rang, they all piled out of their classes and headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey Buffy," Cordelia said she approached her in the lunch line.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"I never saw you at the Bronze last night."

"I was backstage with Spike."

"Really? I never knew you two were dating."

"Well we're........Willow was there too, with Oz, they invited us to hang out with them."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, see ya," Buffy said as she went off to her table, where no one was seated yet.

"Wait," Cordelia stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with me."

"Uh, ok, I guess so." 'I'll just call them over when I see them' she thought.

"Buffy, this is Harmony, Kathy, Amy, and Anya. Everyone, this is Buffy."

"Hey," she said, sitting down.

"Hey Buffy," they all said, at almost the same time.

"Hey," Angel greeted as he approached their table.

"Hey," everyone but Buffy said.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked Buffy.

"Ah, yeah sure......." Buffy said, taken by surprise.

"You look nice today, Buffy," Angel told her.

"Ah, thanks...........I think."

"Is Buffy here yet?" Xander asked Willow as they sat down at their table. Willow scanned the crowd until she noticed Buffy with Cordelia.

"Guess not," she said, feeling hurt.

"Well, where is she? I need to talk to her, I sorta haven't had the chance since this morning and I wanted to ask-"

"Her to the dance?" Willow finished for him.

"Yeah, you think she'll say yes?"

She knew Buffy only thought of Xander as a friend, and that she probably wouldn't say yes, but she couldn't tell him that and she didn't want to lie or hurt his feelings, so she simply said "I don't know."

"I think she will, I mean I hope, I'm good lookin right?"

"You aren't too bad on the eyes," she joked.

"Ha ha," he laughed.

'Where are they? They should be here by now' Buffy thought, looking around trying to find them.

"So Buffy, are you going to that Spring Fling on Monday night?" Angel asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm going."

"OH! We're all going shopping to pick out our dresses, Buffy you have to come!"

'Good going, Cordelia, more bonding time is perfect' Angel thought to himself.

"Well, I'm already going with Willow, but unless she can come too?"

"Willow Rosenberg?! That geek? You couldn't pay me enough money to hang out with that loser," Harmony nearly fell of her chair in laughter.

Buffy angrily grabbed her bag, which she had put on the floor when she sat down, and stormed out of the cafeteria. Xander took notice of her when she left, and took it as his opportunity to follow her. Spike, who had forgotten his books for his next class at home, pulled into the parking lot around the same time Buffy came out of the school.

"Hey Buffy, wait up," Xander said, catching up to her.

"Oh, hey Xander."

"So, Uh, Buffy, I wanted to, um....... There was this thing I wanted to ask you, to talk to you about..."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Ah, lets go over here and sit," he lead her over to a bench.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous."

"Oh, no, no, there's nothing to be nervous about. Really, it's silly. Ha, ha!" he laughed nervously.

When they got to the bench, a guy was sitting there.

"Hey," Xander said to the him "leave," the boy then left. "Thanks," Xander told him.

"Well?" Buffy asked, after they sat down.

"Um....... You know, Buffy, uh, Spring Fling is a .......time for students to gather and....... Oh God!" he took a deep breath "Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date."

'Stupid git. Don't you know she's mine' Spike thought. He had overheard them while he was walking by.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, your not laughing. So that's a start. Buffy I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, But I want more. I wanna dance with you."

"Xander, your one of my best friends, you and Willow......."

"Well, Willow's not looking to date you. Or if she is, she's playing it pretty close to the chest," he said laughing nervously.

"I just don't want to spoil the friendship that we have."

'That's it pet, let him down gently' Spike said quietly to himself........he was now eavesdropping.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it either. But that's the point, is it? You either feel a thing or you don't."

Buffy looked away for a moment and then looked back up at him.

"I don't. Xander, I'm, I'm really sorry. I-I just don't think of you that way."

"Well, try, I'll wait" he smiled a little.

"Xander......"

"Nah. Forget it," he got up "I'm not him. I mean, maybe if I was big and bad and had white hair and black finger nails or maybe if I smoked, yeah I bet that's a real turn on."

"That's really harsh."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't handle rejection well. Funny! Considering all the practice I've had, huh?"

"Xander, I'm sorry, I don't know.........."

"You know what? Lets just not," he said, taking off back into the school. Buffy stayed there, almost in tears.

"Mind if I sit here, luv?"

"Yeah, sure" he took a seat beside her "I guess you heard all that, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah."

The bell rang and lunch was over.

"Guess we better go inside then, unless you want to stay out here.........don't care what the bleeding area of a triangle is, anyway."

"No, that's ok," she said, standing up. Her and Spike walked slowly back into the building hand in hand.

"Oh my God! I left my math book in the cafeteria," Buffy said in a panic.

"Well, I'll come with you".

"Thanks, Spike."

By now there was no one left in the cafeteria except for Angel and Cordelia, who were talking about the plan.

"So you're telling me I have to buy chicken feathers?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes. I'm getting the eggs. Buffy is going to be so humiliated."

"Ok, so run this by me again."

"Ok, tomorrow I'm going to ask Buffy to the Spring Fling-"

"What makes you so sure that she's going to say yes?" she interrupted.

"That's where you come in."

"Ok.......So what do I do?"

"You need to makes sure she wants to go to the dance with me."

"But she hates you."

"I'll change her mind about that."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Maybe you should wait till Thursday or Friday to ask her."

"Yeah, but by then some one else might beat me to it."

"Like who?"

"I dunno........Harris."

"Or Spike."

"SPIKE?!"

"Yeah, they've become real close lately. You remember how we couldn't find them at the Bronze last night?"

"Yeah."

"She was with him."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, good thing he's on our side, huh?"

"Yeah........"

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's on our side, he's just ahead of the game, that's all."

"Oh, I see, ok. So tell me again about your brilliant plan."

"Ok, so we're all going to act like her best friend, and I'm going to ask her to the dance, or Spike is, then we're going to make sure she's in a certain spot at the right time and the bucket of egg whites is going to be dumped all over her followed by chicken feathers."

"Oh my god, you are pure evil."

"What can I say? I lost my soul."

"Hey," Willow said shyly as she approached him at the vending machine.

"Oh, hey......... Animal cracker?" he offered her. His arm was still in a sling.

"No thank you...... How's your arm?"

"Suddenly painless," Oz said, trying to open the box.

"You can still play guitar okay?"

"Oh, not well, but not worse."

They began to walk down the hall, and Willow took the box of animal crackers from him to open it.

"Y'know, I never really thanked you."

"Ooo, yeah, please don't. I don't do thanks", Willow handed him back the now opened box. "I get all red. Have to bail. It's not pretty."

Willow smiled "Well, forget that thing. E-especially with the part where I kind of owe you my dignity."

Oz pulled out a cookie and stopped walking. "Oh, look! Monkey! And he has a little hat. And pants."

Willow smiled, "Yeah, I-I see"

"The monkey is the only cookie animal that gets to wear clothes, you know that?"

Willow smiled brightly "You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen."

Willow looked at him, surprised by the compliment. They continued to walk down the hall.

"So, I'm wondering, do the other cookies animals feel sorta ripped? Like, is the hippo going 'Hey, man, where are my pants? I have my hippo dignity!" Willow laughed "And, you know, the monkeys just 'I mock you with my monkey pants'" he said in a French accent. Willow laughed some more. "And there's a big coup in the zoo-"

"The monkey is French?"

"All monkeys are French. You didn't know that?"

"No....." Willow giggled.

Thank you all soo much for the Reviews for chapter 10! That's it for chapter 11 hope you enjoyed it! And keep the reviews comin'


	12. What's Wrong With Their Faces?

AN: First of all I want to say thank-you to all the reviewers I really like to hear from you.. Secondly I want to apologize for the long update, I know I said that they would be coming faster and they will, but I've been busy with my other fic (older and far away (check it out ;)) and with my friend (Amanda) who is moving and were trying to spend some time with her before she leaves on the 12th. Amanda (Marshmallow) this chapter is dedicated to you next year won't be the same with out you! wuvs ya

Love Follows You

Disclaimer All the Characters Belong to Joss Whedon except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5 and 9, and 12 those are mine....

Summary Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) He plans revenge on her, now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S,W/O

What's wrong with their faces?

"So, ah, what happened again?"

"Well, I told my mom that I wanted to be more grown up, and voila driveness."

"Are you sure about the Bronze? I mean, we have a big math test tomorrow."

"Well, we can study at the Bronze.A little dancing, a little cross-multiplying. Hey, you know what we need?" she leaned down and turned on the music.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Willow screamed as the turned the corner sharply. They entered the Bronze as soon as Buffy was able to park straight.

"Hey, they're diggin us, man!" Nick said to Oz. Nick had to sing lead tonight since Spike was a no-show. Oz looked up and saw Willow; this brought a smile to his face.

"Let's do the time warp thing again," Buffy said, looking around.

"Maybe there's a reunion in town or, maybe a Billy Joel tour or something?"

"Mrs. Barton?" Buffy asked as she walked by them.

"Buffy? Whoa," she said, almost falling over.

"Are you ok Mrs. Barton?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm cool, Willow. Willow…that's a tree. You're a tree! Yeah, uh, uh, are there any nachos in here little tree?"

"A-are you sure you don't need some fresh air, Mrs. Barton?" Buffy asked.

"Okay…." Mrs. Barton said walking off.

"Hey, this is not normal. Uh, w-well, that goes with-out saying," she said. Just then principal Snyder came up behind them, putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, gang! This place is fun city, huh?"

"Principal Snyder?" Buffy exclaimed, she was horrorstruck.

"Call me Snyder. Just the last name, like…Barbarino. Ooh! I'm so stoked. Hey, did you see Mrs. Barton? I think she's wasted. I'm gonna have to put that in her next performance review cause," he smiled to himself and then added "Cause I'm the principal," Snyder went off laughing to himself.

"I don't like this. They could have heat attacks," exclaimed Willow

"Well maybe there's a doctor here," Buffy started looking around

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah!" yelled a middle-age man, who was on the stage jumping into the crowd.

"I think that is my doctor. He-he's usually less-…topless," Willow said just as principal Snyder came up behind them again.

"I got a commendation for being the principal. From the mayor! Shook my hand twice."

"That's nice," Buffy told him.

"Whoa! There are some foxy ladies here tonight!"

"What's happening?" asked Willow.

"I don't know, but it's happening to a whole lot of grownups," Buffy replied.

"There acting like a bunch-"

"There acting like a bunch of us."

"I don't act like this.."

"They're teenagers. It's a sobering mirror to look into, huh?" Oz said, coming up to them.

"Tell me about it," Buffy complained.

"You've got great hair," Snyder said, admiring Oz's hair was he was walking by. Oz touched his hair looking a little confused and kinda disturbed.

"Oh, hey! Look, there's Spike," Willow pointed to him as she noticed him entering the Bronze on the other side of the room.

"Great, that's just what I need," Buffy mumbled.

"What? I thought you liked Spike? I mean, aren't you going to the dance with him?" Willow asked

"No! I'm not."

"Nuha, you said you were! I still have the note you wrote me in class, it's in my pencil case," she said pointedly.

"I know. But I changed my mind."

"What? Why? You were so happy this afternoon, what happened?"

"Can we not talk about it now Willow?" Buffy asked as Spike approached them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Spike," Willow told him, looking over at Buffy.

"Hey Red, hey Oz."

"Hey, man."

"Buffy."

"Spike."

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"No! Why would I want to talk to a stupid pedantic liar like you?"

"Please Buffy, I know you're mad at me, but just let me explain-"

"You already did! And frankly I don't want to hear it again!" she yelled storming off.

"Ohh, she gave it to ya good," Snyder said coming up from out of nowhere behind them.

"Principal Snyder?" Spike asked, looking at him confused.

"Forget it Spike, long story. Go after Buffy!" Willow said pushing him along.

"Oh, I'm not gonna miss this," Snyder chased Spike out of the Bronze.

"Buffy wait!" Spike jumped into the passenger side of Buffy's car.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You won't talk to me in there so you're going to talk to me here."

"The hell I am!" Buffy said, starting the car.

"Get out!"

"No bloody way!"

Just then Snyder jumped in the back seat.

"Ah, Snyder…"

"Forget it," Buffy said, "He's comin with us," she pulled away really fast.

"Whoa Summers, you drive like a SPAZZ!"

Buffy turned on the radio to drown out Spike who was now shouting over the music.

"Hey! Turn that back on!"

"No! I need to talk to you! And you can't hear me with that bloody thing going!" he turned it off again, when Buffy turned it on.

"I've heard enough Spike! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

"Their NOT lies! I swear to god, luv… I never lied to you."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"What did he do?" they both turned their heads to see Snyder listening inattentively to their conversation.

"Buffy, look out!" Spike turned around just in time to see a car headed straight for them. It crashed right into the driver side door making a very noticeable dent. Spike jumped out of the passenger side and rushed over to the driver's side in a panic. By this time Buffy was already out.

"Buffy a-are you ok?" he asked breathlessly. Anyone could easily tell how worried he was. In which Buffy did acknowledge.

"Yes, I'm fine…are you ok?"

"I'm good," he smiled. He was so happy she stilled cared at least a little, so all hope of winning her back was not lost.

"Man, Buffy, your mom's gonna kill ya."

"Oh my god!! What am I gonna do?"

"Get the wankers number, his insurance should pay for it."

"He ran off…"

"Hey! Gimme," Snyder shouted, chasing after the man who stole his candy bar.

"Look, Buffy-"

"Don't you even start again!"

A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. Then Spike decided to try again. There was no way in hell he was gonna give up.

_There's no way in hell I'm gonna give up. _"Buffy I-"

"No! Just give it a rest, will ya?"

"NO! I won't give it a bloody rest!"

"Why the hell not? I don't mean anything to you! I never did!"

"Yes you do! Every since the first time I saw you I knew- I knew…I…"

"You what, Spike?"

Spike looked away shyly not daring to look her in the eyes.

"That guy just stole my candy," Snyder said coming back and interrupting them.

"You should take loser boy home, it's probably way past his curfew," Spike said with good sarcasm, pointing to Snyder.

"Who you callin a loser? And I'm 43, I can do whatever I want." Just then they heard a crashing sound coming from not to far away.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Only one way to find out," Spike, Buffy and Snyder all jumped into the car and headed to where all the noise was being made.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Spike asked as they pulled into a back ally.

"Ooh, candy!" Snyder said rushing over to get some.

"Spike…Spike…." Buffy whispered.

"What is it luv?"

"What's wrong with their faces?" Spike looked up to the two men who were handing out the candy, as he took notice to their faces his eyes widened.

"I don't know pet. Stay behind me," they slowly walked, easing their way to where the candy was being thrown out.

"Stay behind me," he whispered, reaching out for her hand. Suddenly from out of nowhere Buffy was grabbed from behind and something had his hand around her neck.

"Buffy!" Spike screamed.

Buffy felt the tears pour down her cheeks, she didn't even know she started crying- she had never been more scared in her life. The thing, whatever it was, was holding neck really tight, and for some strange reason he was going to bite her. Just as he was mere inches from biting her neck Spike jumped on them knocking them both to the ground. Buffy got up and ran behind Spike as fast as she could.

"You're going to be sorry you did that," he growled, running off. Spike turned around and grabbed Buffy into his arms hugging her tightly.

"Spike?"

"Don't scare me like that again ok?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"Ok….Spike?"

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Buffy just stayed silent.

"Are you ok pet?"

"Yes."

Spike continued to hold her and play with her hair, but he did loosen his grip a little afraid to crush her.

"Spike?" Buffy asked after a few moments.

"Ya?"

"What was wrong with his face?"

"I don't know pet."

"Spike?"

"Ya luv?"

"Whenever you're ready you can- you know…let go."

Spike smiled "I know, is it ok if I never let go? Can I hold you forever?"

"Forever is a long time Spike"

"Believe me pet, if anybody knows that it's me."

"Spike?" Buffy asked after she felt him suddenly getting heavier.

"Spike?!"

She couldn't hold him up; he fell down taking her with him.

"Oh my God!! Spike!!! What happened to you're head?! Spike wake up! Spike! Spike! Spike! Can you hear me? SPIKE!!"

"Hey gang, I got some," Snyder said coming back with a hand full of candy. "Hey man, what's wrong with you. Get up," Snyder said looking down at Spike who was out cold. Buffy looked up and there stood the guy who Spike had knocked down only minutes ago…except he wasn't alone.

"Ah man," Snyder stared at them in disbelief "What's wrong with their faces?"

Tbc…..


	13. Escape With a Broken Heart

Love Follows You

Disclaimer All the Characters Belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, and 12 those are mine....

Summary Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

AN: WOW! I've been busy like a bee, actually bee like, this is the 4th chapter I've posted in a little over a week (all fic's included). Lol, just a little end of the summer rush to get things down. Ok, here we go…

-First of all I want to say thank-you to all the reviewers, I really like to hear from you. Secondly, I want to apologize for the long update, but I've been busy with my other fic's (Older and Far Away, and The Diary of Ana Bloody), Check them out ;).

-In response to one of the reviews that asked why there were vampires when this is an AU Fic. All our main characters are human, but don't forget this is still Sunnydale, and if I said anymore I'm going to be giving it all away. ;)

-Apologies ahead of time if this story, or actually all three of my stories, gets really slow; it's just that school is starting in a week (September 7th) and I'm going to start to get really busy. But Chapter 14 is already written and I'm hoping to get it up ASAP. The thing is I sorta like to go in order so the next one I want to be updated is my new fic, The Diary of Ana The Bloody, then Older and Far Away, unless chapter 14 get finished first. Lol, I'm rambling, aren't I?

-Thanks to Jen (Jenna Rose .V.) who is my editor, thanks for your time :D

-Ok, last but not least this chapter is dedicated to Chelsea (Sue), who left me lots of reviews for all of my fanfic's. Thank-you sooooo much, I like the way you tell me the parts you liked best ;) keep it up. Yay! Two classes together! :D

-And as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. � �

Escape With a Broken Heart

"Spike! Spike. Oh my god Spike, you have to wake up!!"

"Sorry princess, he's out cold, he's not going to be the one saving you this time. In fact, no one will," they said, laughing at her.

"Spike!! SPIKE!!! Come on! Please wake up! SPIKE!!!!!"

"Ahh, I'm just gonna go," Snyder said, his hands still full of chocolate bars, attempting to get away.

"Oh no you don't," one of them pushed Snyder back towards Buffy.

"What are you?" Buffy asked, and when she did they just laughed.

"You guys are gonna hurt us, aren't you?" Snyder asked. This made them laugh even harder.

"Something like that," they answered. They were vampires, but of course neither Buffy, Snyder, or Spike knew that.

"Stay back, or, or I'll," Buffy struggled to find some way to scare them off.

"Or you'll what?" one of them asked.

"Or I'll…hurt you," she said, afterwards realizing how lame she sounded, as they laughed at her once again.

"You're going to hurt us? What are you, the Slayer?"

"What's a Slayer?" Buffy wondered aloud, just as Spike was starting to come to.

"Spike! Spike, are you ok?" Buffy asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. I think," he said, holding his head.

"Great, the more the merrier."

"Bloody hell!"

"I see your bloody hell and I raise you a holy shit," Buffy said to Spike, who was still staring at the vampires.

"Ah, guys, what are we gonna do?" Snyder asked them.

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do, but I know what we're going to do," taunted one of the vampires.

"I really should be going, it's almost past my curfew, and my mom will be worried," Snyder told them, hoping they would let him leave.

"Did you hear that boys? His mommy will be worried."

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Snyder yelled, but they continued to laugh as Buffy and Spike tried to get away.

"And where do you think your going?" one of them asked.

"Oh, well, you know it _is _getting late and my mom will be worried too, so, Spike can you please drive me home?" Buffy asked casually.

"No problem luv." They started to walk towards Buffy's mom's car, but of course the vampires jumped in front of them, blocking it.

"Excuse me, mates," Spike said.

"Ya, get out of the way," Snyder told them.

"Nobody is going anyw-" The vampire didn't even get to finish him sentence, when him and his buddies nearly got trampled by a mob of grownups heading for the candy that was still being handed out. Buffy and Spike saw this as their opportunity to get to Buffy's car. Snyder followed after them jumping in the back seat, his arms still full of chocolate bars.

"Are they following us?" Buffy asked from the passenger side, after they had gotten out of the ally.

"No, pet, I think we lost em."

"Awww, I like it better when Buffy drives," Snyder pouted from the back seat.

"Well, when Buffy drives she puts a major dent in her mother's brand new car, which later is going to cost her major groundage," Buffy said sounding not to fond of the idea of being grounded…again. After that, there was a very long awkward silence, until Snyder spoke up…again.

"Hey, are you guys sure you don't want one?" he offered. When no one answered he just continued to eat them while swinging his legs and humming the tune to 'Walk Like an Egyption'.

"Guess I should take the principal home now, eh?" Spike asked.

"Yes, please," Buffy told him.

"Hey! Not fair! I wanna stay, hang out with you guys,' Snyder whined.

"Would you shut-the-bloody-hell-up already, god, I never though I'd miss the old Snyder."

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that! I'm the principal," he said pointing to himself.

"Would you two knock it off, you're giving me a bigger headache then I already have."

"Sorry luv," Spike apologized.

"Don't call me that."

"What, you're still mad at me?"

Buffy didn't answer; she just looked down and continued to of stare out the window. "Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"We're taking the principal home."

"Yes, I know that, but where are we going?"

"Principal Snyder, where do you live," she asked, looking back at him. Snyder stopped humming, and was about to answer when Spike interrupted.

"I know where it is, luv, it's not far."

"What? How do you know? And don't call me that."

"I egged his house once," Spike smirked. Even Buffy couldn't help but laugh, though she tried to hold it in.

"That was you!" Snyder exclaimed. Not long after they reached principal's Snyder's house.

"Ok, Snyder, off you go," Spike said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said as he got out of the car. As they drove away he waved to them. Holding his chocolate in one arm, he sighed, looking at down at the ground.

"Hey, my shoe's untied," he noticed, and bent down to tie it up, before going into the house.

"So…." Spike said, breaking the silence they'd been in ever since they dropped off Principal Snyder.

"So…" Buffy repeated.

"You're- ok, are you? Those… things didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but-"

"But what?" Spike asked, when she didn't finish her sentence.

"What were they, Spike? I mean, they can't be human."

"No, they're not. I don't know what they are, I've seen then around before though. Just promise me you will never walk the streets alone at night. Sunnyhell has a high crime rate, and most of them are young, and female."

"I promise," she told him quietly.

"Look, Buffy-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it. Thank-you for everything you've done, tonight but it doesn't change anything."

"What about the dance?" he asked. After a few minutes, he already knew the answer. He had blew it, but he asked anyway.

"What about it?"

"Well-we're still going together, right?"

"I don't think so," she said slowly.

"Buffy, come on, I wasn't-"

"How am I supposed to know that? How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"I did trust you."

Spike just sighed, picking up his cell phone and dialing Oz's number.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Oz to come pick me up when I drop you off."

"You know I could've just drove home from your house."

"I don't think so, luv."

"Don't call me that."

"Hey, Oz, where are you too?" Spike asked, once Oz had answered his phone.

"I'm still at the Bronze, where are you?"

"I'm driving Buffy home, can you come pick me up? I'm aboutten blocks from her house."

"Ah, yeah sure."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem," after that Spike flipped off his cell phone.

"Moron," Buffy mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't even tell him where I lived."

"Bugger," Spike said, reaching for his cell phone, only to hang it up again a couple minutes later.

"No answer," he mumbled. When they finally did reached Buffy's house, Oz was already there.

"Hey man," Spike said, as he got out of the car.

"Hey," Oz said, as he got out of his car as well.

"Hey Oz," Buffy greeted. "How did you find us?" she asked just as Willow got out Oz's van.

"Willow, HI!" Buffy said, as if she hadn't seen her best friend in weeks. "So, I'm guessing you told him?"

"Yup," Willow told her.

"Call me as soon as you get home, and I want details," Buffy told her.

"So do I, did you guys make up?" Willow asked, gesturing to Spike.

"A world of no."

"Ah, Willow?" Oz asked coming over to her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"So I guess I'll talk to you later?" she asked Buffy.

"You bet," Buffy said as she waved to her friend when she got into Oz's van.

"Will you wait a sec?" Spike asked Oz.

"Yeah, sure, take your time." Oz realized that Spike really needed to talk to Buffy.

"Buffy, wait up."

"What do you want, Spike?" she asked, they were now both standing beside her front door.

"I want you to forgive me, I'm sorry, I wasn't going to-"

"Stop right there- you want me to forgive you? Fine, I forgive you, but as far as _us _goes, there isn't, ok? There will never be an us."

"I don't accept that, there has to be something I can do to change it."

"There isn't, so just leave it."

"I can't!"

"Why not? You can have any girl in school, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a date."

"I already have date! And I don't want any other girl in the school, I want-I want-"

"Spit it out Spike, what do you want?"

"You! Aright? I want you!"

"You had me." And with that she went inside and slammed the door behind her.

"This isn't over- you hear me Buffy! It's not bloody over," he said, walking back to Oz's van.

Buffy was now lying on her bed crying. Her mother wasn't home; she didn't even leave a note, which wasn't like her. She didn't know what to do about him, she was so angry she just wanted to punch him in the nose, but at the same time she felt like her heart had been broken, and the way he looked at her with those deep blue eyes, almost made her forget what he had done.

Spike jumped into Oz's van. He looked like he was about to cry, both Willow and Oz could tell, but he kept it together. There was no way he was going to cry in front of them.

"Hey man, you ok?" Oz, asked him after a while. They were only a couple blocks from Willow's

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just-"

"Buffy?" Oz asked, as though he knew.

"How can you tell?" Spike let out a bitter laugh.

"Well, it's kinda obvious," he answered.

"Spike?" Willow spoke up for the first time since Spike had gotten into the van.

"Yeah, Red?"

"I think I know a way to get her back."

Oh! Cliffhanger…you know what you have to do…Review :D


	14. Day 2 Kiss Rocks

Love Follows You 

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, and 12. Those are mine. Any lines used from the show are borrowed from and in this chapter there's a line from POTC.

Summary - Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

-AN: First of all I just want to say thank-you to those of you who took the time to review, it means a lot to me and it makes me update faster :D

-In response to a review, no Buffy isn't the slayer, but I can see where you would think that, I know the vampires weren't originally planned to be in the story and, as of right now, they don't have any storylines. As for the whole Buffy being mad at Spike and why she is, I can't say anything about that, sorry. The only other person in the world who knows why is Jen (my editor) and she probably forgets **winkwink **

**- **I was thinking about re-naming this fic, since the title doesn't really have anything to do with the plot. For those of you who remember I changed the summary a while back, and haven't gotten around to changing the name. What happened was, the idea I had in my head didn't turn out quite right when I wrote it down, didn't turn right at all to be completely honest. This wasn't what I had originally planned when I first started to write this fic. If you remember my first summary is completely different from this one. So what I was wondering was, does the title fit this fanfic or not? Should I change it? I haven't had any _good_ title ideas, so feel free if you think you know one that would fit, better then the one I have to email me at ( or spuffy101yahoo.ca ) or leave it in the review. :D Thanks for taking the time to read this.

**-**Ok, this Chapter is dedicated to Jen (Jenna Rose .V.). Because, I know there's a certain part that she will love! Oh! And you better review too.

-And as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please, if you're reading this, REVIEW :)

**Day 2 Kiss Rocks**

"Hey Buffy," Willow said, when she saw her the next morning in the schoolyard.

"Hey Wills, sorry I didn't call last night, I was- I just forgot, with the whole Spike thing and all."

"Oh, it's ok," Willow told her.

"So, tell me everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked, although she knew perfectly well what Buffy was talking about.

"You and Oz, last night, was there any kissage?"

"Kissing?! What?! Oh, no, no, no there wasn't any kissing, he hasn't even asked me out yet."

"Well, what's he waiting for?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, maybe he only likes me as a friend... like Xander does."

"Speaking of Xander," Buffy said, when she saw him walking across the schoolyard but, when he saw her, he just turned the other way, "He's still being all avoidy."

"You mean you haven't talked to him since you... since-you-um."

"It's ok Will, you can say it."

"Since you rejected him."

"Yeah, since then, but what was I supposed to do? I mean, I couldn't say yes, I didn't like him in that way, ya'know? We're friends, at least I hope we're still friends."

"Don't worry, he'll come around, he just needs some time," Willow said, doing the best she could to comfort her friend.

"I hope so. I just don't want this to affect our friendship."

"Don't worry, Buffy, it won't."

"Ok, major topic change," Buffy said.

"Oh! Ok! I pick... What's going on with you and Spike," Willow asked slyly.

"There is not me and Spike, Willow, and there never will be."

"You know, he seemed really upset last night when he got into the van, what did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter, and… I was upset, too."

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well... I think you should give him another chance."

"What? How can you say that? Will, you know what he did!"

"Yes, I know, but still- I think you should give him another chance, he looked like he was about to cry."

"Cry? Really?" her heart softened. "Good," she said realizing that she almost gave into giving another chance. "He doesn't deserve another chance."

"Who doesn't deserve another chance?" Xander asked, as he approached them.

"Glad you could join, and Spike doesn't," Buffy said, happy to see her friend, who obviously had come around quicker then she had thought.

"Me too, and what did he do?"

"Buffy- can I please talk to you a for a sec?" Spike asked, as he suddenly joined their little group.

"I guess so- since you asked nicely," Buffy said, as she walked past him, away from the rest of the group, so they could talk in private. Willow whispered 'good luck' to Spike as he followed Buffy.

"Ok, clearly I missed some stuff, cause- and stop me if I'm wrong, but, two days ago we couldn't get her to stop talking about Spike, and she was all, 'Oh- Spike touched my hand, Oh- Spike asked me to the dance.' And now she's giving him death looks- what's up with that?" Xander asked. He was so confused, not that he wasn't glad she was mad at Spike.

"Come on, I'll fill you in, but you better sit down," Willow said, walking towards the picnic table.

On the other side if the schoolyard, Angel was also sitting on a picnic table, thinking long and hard about his plan. _'What was there left to think about?'_

"Angel! I need a word with you."

"Well, well, Spike, what can I do for you?"

"This stupid nancy boy plan of yours, I'm not in it."

"What Spike? I thought you were my inside man?"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's none of your bloody business why!"

"Spike you better tell me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Spike didn't let him finish. "After you're done making Buffy an omelet your going to make me one? Just remember one thing mate, I like my eggs sunny side up."

"Spike, you'd better get your priorities straight."

"They are straight."

"Ohhh! I get it now," he chuckled, and Spike gave him a strange look.

"Spike, my boy, you are something else. Since when did you become so smart?"

"What are you getting on with?"

"Spike, Spike, Spike. You just don't give up, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Spike, it's ok, you don't have to play stupid."

"I'm not playing stupid, you git, now tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about!"

"You are my inside man, and an inside man is supposed to stay unknown, as I told Cordelia. And because she has to become friends with Buffy and her 'geek freaks,' your afraid she'll slip up. Blow your cover, but don't worry, I'll tell her you backed out of the plan, so your cover is safe."

"You have one hell of an overactive imagination. Do you take pills for that? Or maybe you just spend too much time watchin' the telly, you should really get out more."

"I have no time for television. I have to keep up with the plan."

"You really gotta find yourself a girl, mate."

"I told you, I have no time for that."

"Look, just don't expect me to do anything, alright?"

"Oh ok, Spike," Angel winked.

"I mean it Angel! I'm not helping you!"

"Ok, this isn't amusing me anymore-Cordelia!" Angel shouted out to her from across the schoolyard, calling her over. "I'll tell her now."

"Whatever," Spike said, as he walked away, very annoyed. "And by the way 'geek freaks'? Even you can come up with something better then that." he called back. Angel didn't reply because by that time Cordelia was already standing beside him looking very impatient and, he had more important things to concentrate on. He didn't have time for a shouting match with Spike.

"Cordelia, how have you been?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"You've been neglecting your part of the plan, I see."

"What? No I haven't."

"Did I not just see you over there with Harmony?"

"Yes, but what-"

"You're supposed to be over there, with Xander, Willow, and Buffy."

"And Spike?"

"Spike just backed out."

"What?!"

"He doesn't want to be apart of the plan anymore."

"Why not?"

"He didn't say."

"Any you're just going to let him get way with this?"

"For now."

"Ok, well- what am I supposed to be doing again, cause you didn't really make it clear."

"God, Cordelia! Do I have to go through this again?"

"No, not if your going to yell at me! God, what is your problem?"

"My problem is, nobody is doing what they're supposed to be doing. Where is Riley when you need him?"

"He's gone to Iowa, remember? To visit his-"

"Yes! I know where he is!"

"Ok, Angel, you need to calm down…. Did you have coffee this morning?" when he didn't answer, she continued. "Just tell me what you want me to be doing right now."

"I want you to go make nice with Xander, Willow, and who ever else is with them…they seem to be multiplying, anyway. I need you to be their friend."

"Argh, you couldn't have given me something easy?"

"Just go!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Wow, this is big," Xander said, after Willow was finished telling him everything.

"I know."

"I mean, how could he…"

"I know."

"Well, if I know Buffy, and I think I do, she will never forgive him for this."

"Nah, I think she will."

"Just trust me on this one, Will, the day Buffy forgives Spike, is the day monkeys fly in and attack the school," as soon as his words were out of his mouth Buffy and Spike were approaching them hand in hand.

"Hey, Guys," Buffy greeted, as Xander gave them a disbelieving look.

"Hey," Willow said, looking up at the sky.

"Willow? What are you looking at?" Buffy asked, as she looked to see what Willow was looking at, even Spike glanced up.

"Oh nothing, just looking for flying monkeys."

"What?"

"Nothing. So what's up? Besides the fact that you and Spike are holding hands?" Willow smiled slyly.

"Not much, you?" Buffy answered casually.

"Nothing, I-" Willow didn't get a chance to finish, because she was interrupted when the first bell of the day rang. "Class time!" she said cheerily.

"Will, you're just a little too excited." Buffy told her.

"Hey, did you hear about the flying monkeys that attack schools?" Willow asked as they walked to their class.

"They are French monkeys, right?" Oz asked from out of nowhere.

"OZ! Hi! And yes, they were French." Willow told him.

"Then I know the ones you're talking about."

"Really?!"

"Wait, they have pants, right?" he asked.

"Yup!" she answered, smiling.

"Good, cause for a second there I thought you were talking about a different kind of flying monkeys, you know, the kind that don't wear any pants."

"There are monkeys that don't wear pants!?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah! Some are against it, they say it itches." Oz explained.

"Oh, well, you just gotta cut the tag off."

"Well, you see, I don't think they know how."

"Hold on a second here, I am so lost, are we talking about flying-French monkeys, that attack schools and wear pants?" Buffy asked.

"Yup! Except some of them don't wear pants, they're against it," Willow told her.

"I so do not get it," she said.

"Right there with ya, luv."

"Yeah, count me in," Xander said as they all continued to walk down the hall, and Willow and Oz continued their conversation.

"So I bet them hippos are really jealous, cause not only do the monkeys get the pants, they get to fly as well?" Willow said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah! They feel totally ripped, and plus, they get to destroy things…"

"I am allowed to call you that now, right pet?" Spike asked, referring to earlier when he had called her luv.

"What are you talking about? I luv when you call me that."

After class, Willow, Xander, Oz, Buffy and Spike (who were acting all lovey-dovey and making Xander sick) were all at their lockers, which happened to be rather close to each other. Cordelia reluctantly joined them.

"Cordy, always a pleasure," Xander sneered at her, just as he saw principal Snyder heading straight for them.

"Hey, Snyder. Heard you had some fun last night. Have you come down yet?" Cordelia smiled, although she tried to hid it. As for Buffy and Spike, there were in there own little world and were oblivious to Snyder's presence.

"That's 'Principal Snyder'"

"And that's a big 'yep'"

Snyder just eyed all of them, who were just standing there. "You look like six young people with too much time on their hands."

"Not really," Oz told him.

"Busy like a bee, actually, bee like." Cordelia said, smiling.

"Good. It's seems we had some vandalism last night on school property, and I was just looking for some volunteers to help clean it up," all six of them turned to look at the lockers that had spray painted words of a rock band on it. Snyder walked past them near the lockers.

"Kiss rocks? Why would anyone want to kiss… Oh, wait. I get it," Willow said.

"Lets get some paint remover," Snyder said as they all followed, not to pleased at all.


	15. Who Are You?

Title - Love Follows You 

Chapter 15

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, and 12. Those are mine. Any lines used from the show are borrowed from - Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

Feedback? YES! I live on it! It keeps me going:D

Archive? Umm… maybe, depends, ask me nicely first. But, that's still not a guaranteed that I will say yes …

AN: SO Sorry! I am so sorry that it took me like forever to update… to those of you who reviewed and asked me if I've abandoned the story, don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I've actually got like 25 new ideas for spuffy fics. Although I won't be posting anything new until I get something finished. Otherwise I'll get overloaded in work and updates would become really slow. If you guys didn't review I probably wouldn't have realized that it has been too long since and update. I had 2 big History test, so I was gonna post after that but, then I had a English essay assigned and then a short story and research essay for writing class, then I got another History test and project on WW1 that I'm partnered with Jen (my beta)…and much more but I won't ramble any more then I already have, but thank- god I live in Newfoundland… No school Monday, Tuesday (morning) and Wednesday and Friday! …Snow day Whoot So glad to live on the rock… and some you guys have no clue what I'm talking about…

AN2: Thanks to my beta/editor Jen, who does a great job, especially with this chapter when an unnamed part didn't fit. Also I was thinking about adding some extras at the end of the story (Not to say its ending soon) just some things like, deleted lines, parts, the original story plot and other stuff. But, I think u get the idea. Anyone interested? Cause if not let me know in the review Cause as I said b4, I live on the reviews!

AN3: I have an estimate of at least 13 chapters left before it ends… and don't worry updates will become faster. I've actually got chapter 16 and 17 done in my science classes. :P so they will be up asap.

AN4: I think I need a live blog….

Who Are You?

"Xander, no! For the hundredth time I am not going to pull your finger."

"Ah, come on!"

"No!" Willow said the next day, while they were walking to their history class, which they had with Spike.

"Do we have to sit here?" Xander asked.

"Why not? Hey, Spike."

"Allo, Red."

"That's why," Xander rolled his eyes as he slouched over in his desk.

"So I'm guessing it worked? I haven't had a chance to talk to you since before and with you and Buffy being all… you know, I assumed I was right."

"You assumed right, pet. And yeah, you bloody well were right, I owe you big. And thanks ever so by the way."

"Don't worry about it. You're happy, Buffy's happy, which equals Willow's happy." She said, pleased with herself.

"Remainder equals Xander sick. Wait a minute. What did you do?"

"Never mind him, he's just being cranky pants," Willow said to Spike as if she were referring to a child.

"Tis' okay red. I know why Xander hates me. Even though I never did anything to you," he was now looking at Xander exactly the same way he was looking at him. With a cold deadly stare. If looks could kill…

"Oh yeah? Tell me then Spike. Tell me why I hate you."

"Buffy." It was one word. One name. But it came out as if it was locked up for a 100 years.

"What?" Xander tried to sound surprised. As if the reason wasn't Buffy at all, and what Spike had just said didn't make any sense to him.

"Yeah, I know you want her," it came out in less then a taunt, and more in a possessive 'she's mine' kind of way.

"You can be really stupid sometimes, you know that Spike." It wasn't a question and Xander knew that Spike somehow found out about him liking Buffy. _Did she tell him?_ he wondered.

"Yeah, I admit I can be really stupid at times, especially lately. But at least I'm not a sodden wanker-"

"What! Where did you get that from, and what the hell is a wanker?"

"You hate me just because I have something you can never have."

"Oh yeah. Something I can never have, huh?" Xander said as if to say, keep telling yourself I'll never have her, cause some day I will.

"That's right, mate. Buffy doesn't like you that way, and you can't stand it."

"Oh yeah, all I gotta do is wait for you do screw up and she's mine. Right now she just doesn't know I'm there because you're standing in front of me. But someday, my friend, she'll look behind you and see that I'm the one she needs."

"Xander! That's even better then hating some one for a personal reason and falling into place thing…" Willow said, which got her a strange look from Spike, and Xander to, for a moment. And also because it was the first time she had spoken in a while. She also felt a tad bit uncomfortable and hopped her little intrusion calmed them down. But of course it being Spike and Xander after all, nothing could stop them. Except maybe a separating spell.

"That's what you think mate. Let me give you a bit of a newsflash here. I'm not going to screw up, and even if I did she'd still never be yours."

"And how do you know that?"

"Two days ago I couldn't get Buffy to talk to me, and did she turn to you? No, she came back to me, and do you know why? It's because she's mine. She'll always be mine, and there's not a bloody thing that can change that."

"Alright class, settle down-" The teacher had walked in. This prevented Xander from saying anything back. _'I'll get him later'_ he thought. _'God I hate Spike'. _After class was over Spike practically ran out of the room for two reasons. 1- he couldn't wait to see Buffy again, and 2- any time spent arguing with Xander was not only a waste of his time, but it was also time he could be spending with Buffy.

"You better not start something with Spike around Buffy, Xander," Willow told him as they were walking to their lockers.

"Oh yeah, like I started it," he protested.

"I never said you started it… but you did and you always do."

"Lecture 170, you know you always take his side."

"What? I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Ok, lets just change the topic- and no I don't."

"Fine, you pick- yes you do."

"How are you dealing with the whole Buffy thing? Do not."

"I'm coping and that isn't really a change in topic- do too."

"I couldn't think of anything else- do not."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Let her go off with Mr. I-wanna-be-Billy-Idol. When he breaks her heart for the second time and she comes a-crying on my shoulder, I'll be sitting there with a big _I told you so_."

"You wouldn't say I told you so, anyways, it could be worse," Will said.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. I could have Gangrene on my face. You know, I don't understand how she can still be all jonesin' for Spike, and could care less about me. When he was the one who broke her heart… I wouldn't do that you know."

"I know."

"Well you were right. The deal's done. The polls are in, and it's time for my concession speech. Hey, I know what we'll do! We can go! Be my date! We'll, we'll have a great time! We'll dance; we'll go wild... Whadaya say?" Xander suddenly announced excitedly.

"No," came her simple reply

"Good! What?" that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"There's no way."

"Willow, come on!" Xander pleaded

"You think I wanna go to the dance with you and watch you wish you were at the dance with her? You think that's my idea of hijinks? You should know better," she couldn't help it, she tried to stop them but she felt them coming and she had to get out of there soon. She couldn't let Xander see her cry.

"I didn't think." He couldn't believe how stupid he was… he should have know Willow wouldn't have went for it.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. I'll see you later," Willow walked as fast as humanly possible down the hall, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. She had to find Buffy…fast.

"That's okay. I don't wanna go. I'm just stay home, lie down and listen to country music. The music of pain," Xander called after her while mentally kicking himself for being such an ass.

"So then he asked me out," Willow cried.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I wasn't gonna go and watch him wish he was there with you."

"Oh, Willow, I'm so sorry," Buffy said, feeling guilty.

"This is so silly, I don't even know why I'm crying. Xander asked me to the dance! Xander! I should be so happy, but it feels like some one punched me right in the stomach… I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"I know what that feels like, but it'll get better, you'll see. Xander just gets an F in Willow," Buffy said trying to make her feel better.

"I guess so."

Not far away stood Oz, who could easily tell she was crying. This made his heart clench, he had to see if there was anything he could do to help her.

"Hey," he greeted as he approached their seating area. Willow tried as quickly as she could to dry her tears before Oz caught them; she was unaware that he had already spotted them. He could tell she was uncomfortable, and this was becoming incredibly awkward for him. Quickly glancing down he noticed a dandelion growing in the nearby grass. He reached down and plucked it out. "Um, here," he handed her the small flower. Willow was very shocked, and made an aw face.

"Thank-you," she told him, sniffing, no use trying to hide it now; she realized that he knew she was crying.

Buffy watched the two as they exchanged glances; she took this as a sign to get lost.

"I've just…never seen you cry before- and I wasn't liking it too much, so I had to make it stop," Oz said, calmly.

"Thank-you, again, it was sweet- a-a-nd I do feel better," Willow said, trying not to stare at him too long.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, as they began to walk through the schoolyard.

"N-no, I'm fine now, but thanks anyways."

"Oh, good. In that case I'll take my flower back," he replied, jokingly.

"No way," Willow pouted, pulling the flower out of his reach. They walked side by side in comfortable silence until they came to the picnic table. Oz took a seat on the top and Willow stood there, just enjoying his company.

"I'm gonna ask you out next Tuesday night, and I'm kinda nervous about it," Oz mentioned casually.

"Oh, well if it helps, I'm gonna say yes."

"It does," he let a short pause go by before adding "Will you go out with me next Tuesday night?"

"Oh! I can't!"

"You see, I like that you're unpredictable."

"No, it's just that there's the dance on Tuesday night a-and I promised Buffy I would go."

"Oh, I see."

"But you could come too- it's a school dance- so you could come."

"Yeah, actually the band supposed to play for a while, I wasn't planning on staying after though."

"Oh-oh you should stay, I-it would be fun, and you could be like my date."

"I guess there's a reason to stay now isn't there?"

"Ye-ah. So I'll see you then?" Willow asked, hopeful.

"I'll see you before then," he winked.

"I-I have to go now," she claimed, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Alright," he said, as he watched her walking away.

"I said date," she giggled to herself.

Shortly after lunch Oz was strolling in to the library. He glanced around he noticed that it was empty. In fact he never seen anyone in the library before. He scanned the shelves but had no luck in finding what he was looking for. Finally he gave up; he assumed that some one had already taken out 'Top 10 ways to become a better guitarist' so he left.

"Wow, sorry," Oz said, as he bumped directly into Principal Snyder.

"Mr. Osborne…just the person I wanted to see. My office. Tomorrow morning. Don't forget."

"Ok, so tell me again and don't leave anything out," Buffy said, sitting cross legged on her bed with her hand tightly wrapped around the phone.

"Ok… so he was all like asking if I was ok and stuff. And, I was all yeah I'm fine. Oh, that flower thing, really cute don't you think?"

"Totally cute."

"Then he said he was gonna ask me out, and I told him that I was gonna say yes."

"And then what?"

"Well, he asked me out next Tuesday night, and that's the night of the dance so we're going to the dance!"

"Oh my God! This is so great! Your going with Oz, I'm going with Spike! Everyone's paired with their soulmate!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You really think Oz is my soulmate?" Willow asked.

"Well I dunno, you guys seem really cute together, and I can tell he's really into you."

"Really? You think he's into me?" Willow asked, unsure.

"Well he asked you out, didn't he?" Buffy sighed; _she had so much to learn…_

"But, nobody has ever been into me before, what am I supposed to do?"

"Absolutely nothing, you just be your Willow self, and remember he's into you, so you don't need to pretend to be some one else, like with Xander."

"But I think that Xander could like me, but he's just a little slow. You know, like with math. He's always had trouble in math, especially fractions. I remember in grade school when I spent two weeks trying to explain then to him. Well, maybe I'm a fraction. Maybe some one just needs to explain me to him?"

"Maybe. But wouldn't you rather be with some one who gets fractions? I know if I were a fraction I wouldn't want some one solving me who didn't know what they were doing."

"Yeah, that does sound like the prize winning option, doesn't it?" Willow sighed.

"Sounds like it to me…look Will, its late, I should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow in school?"

"You bet, bye Buffy."

"See-ya."

The next day at school was harsh. He paced the school corridors about a hundred times already. He really wanted to talk to Willow but, he felt like he couldn't, not after making such an ass of himself yesterday. He hoped that Willow wouldn't hate him forever. Right now, he thought it was best to just stay away from her, and from Buffy. There was only one problem with his genius plan, and that was that it left him totally alone.

"Xander!" shouted a male voice coming behind him "Hey Xander, how have you been," he asked.

"How have I been? You're the one who's been hospitalized with the flu for the past three weeks… look, Willow and I tried to get in to see you two but your room was quarantined. They wouldn't let us in cause we weren't immediate family. We tried dressing up like an old couple and pretended to be your grandparents but Willow tends to crack under pressure."

"Now that's something I would have like to see."

"Sorry man, no pictures."

"Damn."

"So, Jess, where's little sis too? She's not still sick is she?"

"No, she's fine. Looking for Willow actually. How come she's not with you?"

"That's a long story. I'll fill you in on the way to class. Please don't interrupt and save your questions till last."

"Have you talked to Xander yet?" Buffy asked, as her and Willow walked side by side through the schoolyard.

"No, I haven't even seen him at all today. You think it's gonna be weird between us now? I really don't want this to affect our friendship, you don't think it will do you?" Willow stated in a high panic.

"Wow, major dêja-vu - didn't we have this conversation yesterday, except wasn't I on the other end?"

"We did have almost the same conversation yesterday, didn't we?" Willow said, excitedly. They both giggled at the sudden realization.

"Willow!" called a female voice from across the schoolyard.

"Oh, hey! You're back!"

"Yup, and I'm as good as new."

"Oh, Buffy, this is Fred, Fred this is Buffy."

"Hello," both girls greeted one another.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to see you, they wouldn't let us in, the room was-"

"Quarantined, I know. It's totally fine."

"Oh, good! I felt so bad. Xander made me dress up, and wear a wig, and it was itchy, and you know how I crack under pressure…"

"W-wait, you wore a wig?" Fred asked, completely confused.

"So that's why you had those in your room," Buffy commented.

"So where's Jess, he's not still sick is he? 'Cause I still got the wig."

"No, he's looking for Xander, I'm surprised you too aren't together."

"That's a long story, I'll fill you in."

"Wait, who's Jess?" Buffy asked.

"I see you've heard a lot about us. Jess is my twin brother, we've been out with the flu for a couple weeks," Fred explained to the blonde. "So did you just move here?"

"Yeah, a couple days ago, not far though, just LA."

"Oh really, I been there once or twice."

"Oh, so we should get to class, I'll fill you in on everything you've missed on the way," Willow told her. "Did you know Spike has a new girlfriend now?"

"No way. When I left he was still dating Harmony."

"Broke up with her after meeting his soulmate," Willow half mocked.

"Hey!" Buffy protested. "That was not used in good humor."

"So who is she? Anyone we know?"

"You're a smart girl Fred, you'll figure it out," Willow hinted.

"You want me to tutor?" Oz asked

"Mr. Osborne, it's time to give something back," Snyder replied, looking up from his desk to make eye contact with the young man seated in front of him.

"Well, I'm kinda busy."

"Thursdays ok for you?"

"Wednesday would work better, actually," it was no use; nobody could win with Snyder.

"Good, I've got some one all ready for you."

"So, what is it I'm tutoring?"

"Math."

"Do I get any extra credit for this?"

"I'll see what I can do, be in the library 4:00 no later, Wednesday afternoon. 1 hour, you got that?"

"Ok," Oz nodded, and stood up to leave his office.

"Good day Mr. Osborne."

"Yeah."

OMG, sooo sooooorrrry it took me soo long to update. I'll be faster now, I promise. Everything I have Will be updated soon. We soon have some time off for Easter, and I cross my heart and hope to die I will have lots to post… maybe b4. If you can still find it in ur hearts to review it is greatly appreciated… although I don't deserve them 


	16. There You Are

Title - Love Follows You

Chapter 16

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, and 12. Those are mine.

Summary- Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

Feedback? YES! I live on it! It keeps me going:D

**There you are**

'God, this is so boring' Buffy thought, as she sat in her 4th period science class. She quickly glanced around the room to see if she was the only one on the verge of passing out. Willow and Fred seemed interested but Xander on the other hand was practically drooling all over his notebook, and Jesse didn't look much better. Finally she looked over at Spike who shared the same table as her, to see what he was up to. He seemed to be writing something down. 'Is it notes?' she laughed silently at the thought of Spike taking notes for anything especially for science. 'So what is it he's writing?' she leaned closer slightly to see what it could possibility be. 'Poetry?' it couldn't be. She had only gotten a glance but to her that's what it seemed to be.

"Hey, what are you writing?" she whispered.

"Its just notes, luv," he responded.

"Oh, great. Can I copy them after you?"

"Why don't you write your own notes?"

"Well, clearly you have the stuff I already missed. But if it's a big deal forget it," she responded as she suddenly realized his recently harsh tone. Once again glancing over Spike, to see him once again furiously scribbling on his paper. 'Jerk' she thought.

'Crap what's another word for-for-Bugger this, how am I gonna finish this sentence. Inspiration, that's what I need,' he looked over at Buffy hoping the words would come to him, but they didn't. That's when he noticed that she seemed a bit upset, and somehow he couldn't help but think it was entirely his fault. 'Shouldn't have snapped at her the way I did. God, I'm such a bloody git.'

"Luv?"

"Ya," Buffy whispered shortly after.

"This isn't notes," he told her simply

"It's not?" she seemed somewhat surprised, "But you said-"

"I know what I said, its just I can't show you what's in here."

"Why? Is it like your diary or something?" she half joked.

"No! What kind of nancy-boy git has a diary? This is just…it's just-um-"

"Spike, it's ok, I don't need to know," with that said Spike returned to his work and Buffy began to write a note to Willow, before zoning completely out and staring out the window.

"Miss Summers, would you please tell the class how it is ants can identify each other?" Mr. Barns asked.

"Huh? Oh! right, well they use their…" she took notice to Willow who was…smelling Fred? "B.O?" Buffy answered, but it sounded like more of a question she was asking herself. The whole class spilled into laughter. Even Spike couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. The bell rang minutes after and Buffy hurriedly got out of there as fast as she could, causing Xander to make a comment about never seeing some one be so excited and rushed to get out of class and how he obviously didn't miss anything by being half asleep.

"Buffy, wait up!" Spike called while trying to catch up with her. But she kept on going. "Buffy, luv, wait up," he tried again, and this time she slowed down for him.

"Buffy, are you mad at me? Is this about the notebook, cause you can-"

"Spike, I'm not mad at you, this has nothing to do with your book."

"Well then tell me, pet, what is it?" he asked calmly noting that she was clearly upset.

"Are you kidding me? You were there Spike, God, this is so embarrassing."

"Are you talking about that B.O thing? That was nothing to get upset about, it was funny."

"Funny! I know it was funny, even you laughed at me!"

"Hey now," he said softly while taking her into his arms, "I would have never laughed if I had known it would upset you." Buffy just stayed silent, and placed her head on his shoulder. "You alright?" Tears began to fill her eyes as she shook her head, and Spike felt her tense up. So gently, he rubbed her back with one hand while running his fingers through her hair. "Shh…baby, it's alright don't cry. Please don't cry, I can't take that."

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid," she mumbled into his chest.

"Nobody thinks you're stupid."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't, you know why? Cause your not, if they think something that's not true then that's there bloody bad. Besides everyone can see how incredibly intelligent you are because you go out with me," she gave him a little giggle which turn into a laugh when she looked up and seen his goofy grin.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she sighed, blinking away her tears while once again resting her head on his chest.

"Don't you forget that, either," he pointed while adding, "and if anyone so much as mentions this again I'll give them a face full of my fist, how does that sound?" he half joked.

"That depends on who it is," she answered while once again laughing at his unique sense of humour.

"Hey, Buffy, never seen some one so anxious to get out of the classroom," Xander voiced upon his arrival near the Sunndydale High lockers right next to the girls washroom, in which Buffy and Spike were standing in front of. "What was it? Some one smell like B.O?" he laughed, even Willow gave a little chuckle at her friends joke. What she did miss however was the look of deep embarrassment on Buffy's face as she took off into the girl's bathroom. Although she did notice her rush in there which lead her to the look of rage that covered the bleached blond.

"Nice going welp!"

"What? What did I do?" Xander asked in a high-pitched panic, half out of fear of what Spike might do to him, the other out of confusion. What was wrong with Buffy did cross his mind between the 2 seconds she raced into the washroom and Spike yelling at him, but not once did it come to him that the two were related or that he had in anyway something to do with it. Willow however seemed to have the pieces glued together.

"She's upset about this and you go make it worse," were his final words to the boy before he turned to Willow, "Make sure no one goes in there," he ordered, before bravely entering the girls washroom.

"Umm, not as nice as I though it would be," he mused to himself, "Buffy, luv, where are u?" he looked around slightly without moving but couldn't see her anywhere. However Harmony was standing in front of a mirror clear as the light of day as she re-applied her lip-gloss. Spike chose to ignore her.

"She's not in here, she left. She told me to tell you that she never wants to see you again and that you should find some one a lot prettier then her to make you happy and then she recommended me," Harmony gabbed.

"What are you getting on with, you loony bint, I just saw her go in here…Buffy?" he asked, pushing open the first stall to find nothing but a white seat.

"Why are you looking for her anyways, she's such a loser."

"Shut you mouth already, would ya? Can't you see I'm busy?" he sounded extremely irritated.

"Spikey, I don't understand, why are you so hung up

on her. You could do so much better."

"Not from where I'm standing, now piss off pet," he continued to check each stall still only at the third, for wanting to make sure there was no one in them.

"Come on pooky, what do you say you come over to my place tonight? My parents are put of town and we could have the whole place to ourselves," she hinted very obviously.

"I'm busy," he rejected flat out.

"Well what about after you do whatever it is you're going to do? Huh? What do you say, Blondie Bear?" she tried, this time coming closer to him.

"I'm going to get finished what I need to do tonight," he sighed heavily in annoyance, this time turning to face her in complete determination to get rid of her.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Washing my hair," he spat out before he had time to think, mentally rolling his eyes and cursing himself for being a stupid git, because he KNEW he could

come up with something better then that.

"Well, that is important," Harmony agreed, "but you know, I could always help you with that."

"No thanks Harm, I'm a big boy, been washing my hair since I was three, I have. I don't need your help. I do appreciate the offer though, I'll keep it in mind," he compromised in hope that it would satisfy her and she would finally leave.

"You know where I am," were her last words before giving him a flirtatious look and exiting the girls washroom.

"Thank the bleeding God," he growled, "how anyone can put up with that is beyond me," he spoke to himself before hearing a little giggle… or was it a sniffle. So he tried his luck, "Isn't that right, Buffy?"

"No," she gave in. There was no use pretending she wasn't there. She knew that he knew she was and she definately knew that she was, no use denying it. That was the last thing she wanted, was to become Buffy 'Queen of Denial'.

"Come on now, luv, come out. Or are you gonna make

me keep guessing which stall you're in?"

There came no answer.

"Alright then, as you wish," as he continued look he softly sang, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. Hey, did you see that new movie? What's it called, Hide and Seek?" He asked and got exactly what he was looking for.

"No," she answered, "Is it good?"

"I dunno luv, you tell me, seein' as how you like to play it so much," he now stood right outside her stall. Her voice the last time she spoke lead him right to her. "Still upset?" he questioned.

"Not so much."

"So why are you still in there, then?"

"Cause now, I just feel silly. It wasn't that big of a deal and I made it out like it was one."

"Hey now, it was a big deal if you felt like it was a big deal," a few seconds later he started wondering why she hadn't answered, that is until she heard the sound of the door being unlocked, "Well, lookie lookie what I found," he smiled upon seeing her face with her eyes slightly swollen and a little smile forming in the corner of her lips.

"So, what do you want?" she finally asked.

"Just to make sure you're all right."

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go and find Harmony and make with the snugglies."

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?"

"No," she spat, and attempted to shut the stall door again, only he was too quick for her and caught the door with his hand, pushed it open and stepped slightly inside.

"First of all, me and Harm - never gonna happen, not again. Secondly, the only person I want any 'snugglies' with is you."

"Oh, that's good," she sighed and smiled up at him, "How long did you go out?" she asked.

"About three months, I believe."

"That isn't exactly a little while, is it?" her tone wasn't angry, or jealous, it was more of a

'wondering what the hell Harmony had for him to date her that long'.

"No, I suppose it isn't."

"So, um, what was it about her that you liked exactly?"

"Nothing. Flirted with her when I saw her, thought she was kinda pretty, after that couldn't get rid of her. Wanted a girlfriend at the time, so I put up with her as long as I could tolerate her constant stupidity."

"I see, so, um, when exactly did you break up?"

"Thought about it after I saw you the first time. Called her the night I first called you, told her it was over. Easier said than done."

"So she still wants you?"

"It would seem so, wouldn't it? But then again how can you blame her? When you got a sexy bod like mine?" He smirked and raised his eyebrow. But she took it a lot differently then what he intended it to be, which was nothing more than a joke based around fact.

"So, you um. You and her had- you know," she asked looking up at him through her wet eyelashes.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't shag that bint, she doesn't shut-up long enough to breathe let alone do anything else. I swear to God I've never met some one so annoying that you just wanna wrap your hands around their neck and give it a good snap…Well except for the Whelp, and Captain Cardboard…Not too fond of that Cordelia chit either, and that really annoying kid in my chemistry class…What's his name? The one that won't shut-up about Star Wars…and-"

"Okay Spike, I get it."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Nope," she declared while hugging and smiling up at him, which he returned.

"Good, cause I was thinking that tonight we could have our first date?"

"I thought the dance was gonna be our first date?"

"Well if you wanna wait," he smirked, already knowing the answer.

"What time should I be ready?"

"6:30? I figured dinner and a movie at 8?"

"Oh, the classic?" she grinned.

"That's me."

"No, Spike, I really don't think that's you."

"What? And why's that, then?"

Looking up at him once again she smiled and shook her head. "I think we're already late for our next class… so come on, Spikey," she grabbed his hand and tried to push past him to lead the way to whatever class they had next. She wasn't exactly sure, but figured they would figure it out after.

"Hey, now, not so fast," Spike ordered, and pulled her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To class," she whispered.

"I don't think so," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her, while using his foot to kick the door to the bathroom stall shut…They never made it to their next class.

"Angel, we could get in so much trouble for this," Cordelia stated.

"You think I'm not aware of that?"

"Let's just hurry up."

"Did you hear that?" Angel asked as he suddenly hushed Cordelia and stopped to listen carefully.

"Oh my God! Some one's coming! Some one's coming!" she panicked.

"Cordelia, calm down," he hushed, and used his hand to cover her mouth. "No yelling, okay?" When she nodded he gently removed his hand and whispered, "Now, this is going to go a lot faster if we split up. You look through the computer, and I'll check to see if they're in the filing cabinets."

Cordelia looked at the computer almost dazed-like, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do.

"Cordelia! What are you doing? Stop pressing buttons, you could be erasing things!"

"I don't think so. I think it's broken. You can't even see anything, the screen is black."

"Just go work over there," he motioned towards the filing cabinets. Staring at the computer, wondering what exactly was wrong with it, he figured that there that to be some kind of password to enter."Open sesame," nothing, "Power on," nothing. "Damn, what is with this thing?" he was very frustrated and decided to take it out on the computer by giving it a hard shake. Suddenly the computer let out a strange unfamiliar noise. "What happened? What did I do?" Then the computer slowly drifted away from its screen saver and back to its desktop. "That's more like it," Angel beamed as he sat down and went right to work. About 20 minutes later, Angel finally found what he was looking for. "There you are," he mused.

"You found her?""You bet," he said, clicking on her file.

"This was a waste of time as far as we know, she has nothing but good grades."

"Well not for much longer," he said clicking on edit.

"Wait, go back up," Cordelia commanded pointing to the screen as Angel used the mouse to scroll up.

"Hey. Looks like our good friend Buff burnt down a school gym," Angel said sounding impressed, and he added, "Using gasoline and a match. She claimed that students were giving her a hard time and wanted to get back at them." Clicking save, he once again looked down through her file to see what else he could add. "I've got you now, Miss Summers." He smiled greatly to himself.

"What? You've got her? It was my idea to look her up in the first place…although I meant on, like, Google or something."

"Fine, Cordelia, I give you complete credit for this part of the plan. And really, it was a job well done. So if anyone asks then I wasn't even here, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiled, and continued to read over Angels shoulder. The thoughts that flew through Angels head were as follows:

"There you are Buffy, and I've got you!"


	17. Mistakes

Title - Love Follows You

Chapter 17

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, and 12. Those are mine.

Summary- Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

Feedback? YES! I live on it! It keeps me going:D

AN: Soo sorry for the delay. I thought I lost these chapters and that really rotted me! I didn't even want to re-write them, but today as I was looking for something else I stumbled across them in the same place I looked for them in a 1000 times! So any who here's Chapter 17 followed soon after by chapter 18. Also I now have no beta, the one I used to have abandoned me, and I've tried several others but can never get them to work out, so I'm flying solo on this one, please don't pick at my mistakes, I know their will be some ;)

**Mistakes**

Oz strolled down the hall Wednesday after school. He really didn't want to do this. Tutoring just wasn't his thing. Hopefully, though, this person wasn't in too big of a crisis. With his math book tucked under his arm he pushed open the library door.

It was empty.

Empty.

He glanced at his watch. 4:10, he was 10 minutes late.

"Hello?" he called out, wondering if maybe they just got bored waiting for him and decided to brows around at the book, although with this selection he highly doubted it. "Anyone here?" he called again. He quickly scanned the isles before he gave up and sat down at the table. About 5 minutes later a girl about his height barged into the room. She had short blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed like she was looking for trouble, and you tell that she had been in some.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Its fine, I'm Oz,"

"Oz," She smiled, "I like it. It nice to meet you Oz, I'm Veruka."

* * *

"Mom!" Buffy screamed from her bedroom. "MOM!"

Joyce, thinking her daughter was in hurt raced up the stairs as quickly as possible, out of breath she asked. "Buffy what are you- Oh my God, what happened in here?" She gasped. Staring at Buffy's room, which was in a total state! Everything stitch of clothing she has were tossed all over her room.  
"I have nothing to wear! Can you drive me to the mall?"

"Do you have your own money?"

"Well no, not exactly, that's where you would come in."

"Buffy, I gave you 100 dollars less then a week ago to spend on new clothes, I can hardly believe that you don't have anything to wear."

"But mom! Please, we can go together, get lunch, it'll be a whole mother daughter bonding experience."

"Buffy, what's going on I usually have to beg you to spend time with me, are you feeling sick."

"What? I don't see what the big deal is. Can't I just want to spend some good old quality time with my mother? I mean seriously, is that too much to ask?"

sitting down on the bed, which was plastered in the clothes, she folded her arms. "What is going on? Are you doing drugs?"

"Drugs? Mom no, I just want something nice to wear that's all."

"Well this is nice," she said handing her an item from the bed.

"No, mom that's old, and it's just not right."

"Well unless you tell me what you need it for I'm not giving you any money."

"I have a date mom ok! A date!"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it. So who is he?"

"He a boy mom."

"Yes well I know that, but what's he like? What his name? How old is he?"

"He very nice, and tall, and he has um blond hair, very blond hair, he um in a band, and um, that's it I guess…"

"Well there's got to be more then that, what is it about this boy that I won't like that your not telling me?"

"Nothing mom, he's a great guy, a major hottie."

"Well then what time is he picking you up?"

"6:30."

"You know I'm gonna want to meet him."

"Yes mom,"

"Now I'm gonna go start the Car, we don't have much time before 6 if you want to get a new out fit."

"Thanks mom!"

"No need to thank me, just clean this up and come downstairs."

"I will, and thanks again," she didn't really know why she didn't fill her mother in on any details about Spike, all she knew is that the less her mother knew the better.  
**Ring**

"Shit, where did the phone go?"

**Ring**

She started thrown clothes off her bed in every which direction, in a frantic panic to answer the phone before her mother did.

**Ring**

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey luv, all ready for our date tonight?"

"ahh, yeah, almost," sighing lightly she looked around her room, wondering how the hell she was gonna get this cleaned up in 10 minutes.

"What do you mean almost? I'm going to be there to pick you up in 2 hours, 5 minutes and 24 seconds," he joked.

Buffy looked over at her alarm clock, throwing a mini skirt off it so she could read the time, she laughed. "Its 4:30, your gonna be late."

"Well I can't seem too desperate then can I?"

"Well in that case you would need to be a lot later then 5 minutes," she teased.

"Ouch pet, that one hurt. Anyways I just called to tell you to dress lightly, and to make sure what you like on your pizza."

"So were going to your pizza place then?" She asked causally as if she didn't care at all where they were going.

"Of course, cheap date, free food, works for me and my wallet," he loved teasing her. The way she would pretend that she didn't care at all but he could always tell by the tone of her voice that she was just pretending.

"Spike, you delivered a pizza here when I moved in, see if u can remember what was on it, if u get it right, I'll give u a surprise," that's it, if he's gonna play this way then she was gonna get some fun out of it too.

"Oooh really? What kind of surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if I told you now would it?"

"I like the way your mind works pet."

"Oh really? Well anyways I don't care where we go, as long as you come inside when you pick me up."

"Oh yeah? Whys that then?"

"My mother wants to meet you."

"Oh does she now. Have to be honest pet, parents take one look at me and the first theng they do is get their daughter the first flight out of the country."

"Are you serious?"

"Pretty much. I think it's the hair… or maybe the bike…or maybe both?"

"Don't worry blondie bear, I'm sure my mother will love you as much as I do… I mean, I-I mean, I didn't mean that. Well not that I didn't mean it, I did mean it, I- I just I-I didn't mean to mean it. Oh god this is really embarrassing so if you don't mind I have to go put a bag over my head now.

"Buffy wait!" But it was too late she had already hung up the phone. He debated calling her back but decided against it, figuring that she wouldn't answer anyways. Besides he wasn't sure how he felt having the petite blond have such strong feelings for him so soon. He just thought they were having fun; he didn't really want to get into such a serious relationship so soon. And by the sounds of things this girl was already falling hard. Sighing lightly he picked the phone back up and dialled a familiar number.

**"Hello?" they answered.**

**"Hey it's me," Spike replied, "I need a big favour."   
**

* * *

"Understand?"

"I guess. Can you do one with fractions?"

"Sure," Oz flipped through his math book in search for something easy to show her so he could get the hell out of there, he was already late for band practise. "Here," he said finally.

She looked over; it didn't seem one bit familiar to her, "we haven't done that yet," leaning closer to him she asked, "You're a senior right?"

"Not quite," Oz replied.

"Oh well how about we use my book?"

Oz just shrugged as she got up and retrieved her math book from her bag, looking at his watch he realised that he still had another 20 minutes to go. She threw her book on the library tabling causing music sheets to fall out of them, this caught Oz's attention. Taking the sheets to look at them he asked, "Interested?"

"Oh yea, music's my life," she replied.

"Do you like that sorta thing?"

"Oh yeah, you play?"

"I sing. I love it, and music I find it unbelievably sensational, don't you?"

"Yeah it rocks."

" I know, its like every time I listen to anything I get this vibe you know, like its calling to me, do you ever feel that?"

"Not so much," he said flatly

"Oh well, anyways do u play or sing or anything?"

"Guitar."

"Nice, that's sexy, maybe you could teach me sometime?"

"Maybe."

"So you got a band or something?"

"Yea, actually there playing right now?"

"Well what are we still doing here? What do ya say we blow this joint and hit the show?"

"Sure."

They packed up there belongings and made their way to the bronze.

* * *

The room was dark. It appeared to b e empty. Nothing in it moved nor a shadow could be seen. The only light was a small flame from the fireplace down in the back corner. It had a distinct smell of smoked weed, which anyone who walked into that room would know exactly, who was present. Sitting in the lounge chair in the far corner next the fireplace, it was clear that he was no long with us. He was lost, in deep thought, trying to sort out his master plan. He wanted something new. Something every one would remember, something that absolutely ruined her life forever, and he had to figure it out soon. No matter how hard he tried nothing was good enough. Finally after trying on his own to think of something new, he got up to find his old notebook. This book was filled will all sorts of ideas of all the things he would do to the people he hated the most. After a while of searching through his book and finding nothing that was good enough to use on Buffy he took his book and attempted to throw it into the fireplace. But being stoned out of his mind he forgot that the screen was closed and the fire wasn't real. Then he remembered he had written some extra plans in his English note book, searching through his backpack and finding nothing he realised that he must have left it at Cordelia's when he was there earlier. Sighing in frustration he grabbed the phone and dialled her number in a panic, he couldn't risk her reading it.

"Hey Cordelia," he said when he heard her answer. "It's Angel."

"Duh, are you stupid or something I know its you I have caller ID Moron."

"Whatever listen did I leave my English note book over there?"

"Ah…"

"Cordelia?"

"What?"

"Well did I or didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"Oh, good, listen you didn't by any chance read it did you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, just don't okay? I'll be right over."

"I can bring it to school tomorrow."

"No its fine I'll be right over," and that was it, it hung up the phone and raced downstairs to his car.

_Umm, that was weird _Cordelia thought to herself and she pickup his notebook that sat on the edge of her bed and opened the front cover.

TBC…  
Please Review!!


	18. First Date, Last Date

Title - Love Follows You

Chapter 18

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, 12, 18. Those are mine. The song is actually by Dingoes ate my babies.

Summary- Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

Feedback? YES! I live on it! It keeps me going :D

AN: OMG it has been a while. I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for the delay. School was extremely a big part of the reason I had absolutely no time for this. I still plan on finishing each of my stories, starting with this one. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers, but I understand if I have. My goal is to finish this story by the end of the summer. There are 30 chapters planned out so I'm just over half way there. Stay with me, I 3 you all.

P.S I am currently out of a beta so the only person proof reading this is me. I apologise for any mistake, also it is 12:42 am, and I'm just finishing reading this over. Go easy on me 

**First Date, Last Date**

"Hey, Oz man, you made it," Ryan jumps off the stage to greet his friend.

"Yeah, not too late am I?" he asked, hoping he didn't miss his entire practise.

"Na, man, you're just on time. Who's the hottie," he was referring to Veruka, who was eyeing Oz down like a triple fudge sundae on a hot day.

"Tutee," Oz replied simply.

"Nice, are we ready to do this?"

The boys took the stage, recaptured their instruments and began to play.

"Did a stupid thing last night……"

"I called you,"

Veruka watched Oz, enchanted by his movements. It was at that moment she knew for sure that she wanted him, and what Veruka wants, Veruka always gets, no matter what the consequences.

"A moment of weakness….."  
"No not a moment,"  
"More like three months of freakyness…."

* * *

This was nerve racking. He had never cared so much about having the parents like him. Then again he never really had a girl that he cared about liking him. He took several deep breaths and walked up to the front door. Before he got a change to ring the door bell, the door flew open, and behind it stood Joyce.

"I've been waiting for you, please do come it."

Spike nervously entered the house. Looking around for the petite blond, and finding that she was no where in sight, worried him a little. He didn't want to be left alone with her mother. This was gonna be harder then he thought.

"Please, won't you come in and sit down?" She gestured towards the living room and Spike accepted her invitation. Without another word exchanged they both entered the living room and seated themselves across from each other. Joyce sipped gently on her tea, unsure of what to say next. "Can I get you anything?" She offered.

"No, thank-you maim, I'm fine thanks," Spike answered almost too politely. Damn, he was trying to hard.

"You can call me Joyce, and oh my! How rude of me, I didn't ask you your name," she claimed, stunned that she would forget such a thing.

'_Oh great, here we go_.' Spike thought. "Hm, friends call me Spike," he answered, as he saw her face drop.

"That's…interesting, and why do they call you that?"

Before he had a chance to answer her Buffy entered the room. '_Damn that girl had good timing, he couldn't love her any more at that moment… wait a minute, love? Nah, it couldn't be.'_

"Oh, you're here. I didn't hear the doorbell." She said, surprised to see Spike.

"Buffy you look, absolutely stunning."

Buffy blushed. She couldn't wait to see where Spike was really taking her.

"Mom, can we go now?" she asked, with all hopes that Spike didn't say something stupid that forced her mother to not like him.

"Of course you can dear, you two have fun," Buffy grabbed her coat from off that back of the chair just passed where her mother was standing.

"Back by 10 you hear?"

"But Mom!," Buffy pouted, she knew that if she was going out with Xander and Willow her mother wouldn't have wanted her home so early.

"No but's Buffy," Joyce gave her a stern look, in with Buffy returned, she was determined to fight her mother on this. She folded her arms and began to pout. She wanted to spend all the time she could with Spike, and he mother was being completely unreasonable.

"10 will be time enough," Spike cut in, earning some brownie points with her mother. "You needn't worry Joyce; she'll be back by then," he reassured.

Buffy gave him a surprising look. _'Oh God!'_ She thought. _' I really did freak him out earlier. He just wants to get this date over and done with so he can dump me!' _Her heart sank, however she was strong. She wasn't going to let him humiliate her like that. _' I'll get him before he has the chance to get me, he'll never know what's coming,' _With a slight smile she agreed, and they both ventured out the door. _'If he wants to play, then we'll play, and I'll win…'_

Joyce peered out the window as she watched her daughter drive away on a mortar cycle owned by the bleached blond. _'Oh, I don't like this…' _she thought.

* * *

Angel flew down the road, determined to get to Cordelia's before she had a chance to snoop. Looking into his rear-view mirror he noticed flashing lights of a cop car following directly behind him. He had to think for a moment, but decided to pull over. This so wasn't the right time.

"Is there a problem officer?" Angel gave him a bright smile.

"Seems you have a heavy foot there, may I see your licence and registration?"

"Of course sir," Angels reaches in glove compartment and pulls out the registration. He then reaches into his back pocket and pull out his wallet to retrieve his licence…his fake license. "Here you are officer," he handed him his information; the officer took it and eyed it suspiciously. He then made his way back to his car.

_ 'Perfect! This is just perfect, I'll never get to Cordelia's before she reads it!' _he thought to himself, it never occurred to him that the cop would discover is secret until…

"Would you please step out of the car sir?"

"Excuse me?

"Sir, are you award that you have a drivers licence that isn't valid?"

"Why, Officer I have no idea that you're talking about," Angel tried to cover smugly.

"Ok sir, you going to have to come down to the station with me until we can sort this out."

"You have got to be kidding me," Angle reluctantly got out of his car and followed the officer as the headed down to the station. Boy was he in trouble now.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The drive hadn't been as long as the climb. Spike had taken her to a nearby hill in which when you stood at the top you could see all of Sunnydale.

"Beautiful isn't it luv?"

"Yeah, I've never been up here, it's definitely wow-factor. Hey! Look, I can see my house. Or at least I think it's my house," Buffy gave it a second look.

"Why don't we go over here and talk," Spike gestured a little towards the left where a huge bush kept his surprise a secret from Buffy.

Buffy was in a daze, looking down upon Sunnydale was mesmerizing; it also made her a bit dizzy. However as the word 'talk' utter from Spike's lips, Buffy became focused. She knew what was coming, and she knew what she had to do.

"Yeah I think we do need to talk," She crossed her arms over her chest; she had to be firm about this.

Her tone confused him. He didn't understand what her sudden chance of mood was all about.

"Is that right pet? Should I be worried? Not going to stake me now are yea?" Trying to lighten the mood and get her back on his side, he made a joke in hopes of a smile.

"What the hell does that me? And yea, I'd be worried if I were you, which I'm not so I'm not worried," This confused him even more, he quickly went over everything he had said that night just in case he was stupid and didn't realise it. Nothing he could recall came to mind so; he figured she was pulling his leg. _'Had to get a funny one didn't ya?' _he asked himself.

"Alright pet, ladies first, wot do have to talk about?" he quirked his left eyebrow and gave her a wink with a smug smile, this just annoyed her more.

"I didn't agree to go on this date with you because I wanted to,"

"Oh really?" He laughed, still thinking she was kidding, but looking at her stern face he started to take her seriously. It was the same face that she had not to long ago when he almost lost her for good. "What are you here for then?" he was afraid to find out.

"I'll tell you what I'm not here for. I'm not here to look at stupid Sunnydale from afar; I'm not here to eat disgusting pizza, or to see a lame ass movie."

"Buffy what-" he tried to cut in but she wouldn't let him.

"And I'm not here to bust your chops about the stupid scheme, either. That's just you. I should have remembered."

"Buffy what scheme? What are you talking about? Please help me to understand," the night had taken a turn for the worst. It was going so well, then suddenly BOOM! It had blown up in his face. He just had no clue what had set her off.

"Don't lie to me! I'm sick of everyone lying to me, pretending to be my friend. Pretending to like me, you all must think I'm stupid."

"I do like you and I don't think you're stupid," this would be so easy to fix if he only knew what the problem was.

"Well I guess that makes one of us," she said coldly, however looking away, she couldn't let him see how much this was killing her.

"So this is worse then, is it, this is you telling me-" Her words hit him like a cup of cold ice being dumped down his back, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he almost hit the ground.

"It's over," she saw his eyes grow wide. She herself couldn't believe what she was saying and immediately wanted to take it back.

A slight smile grew on his lips. _'Yeah right,'_ he thought. Nearly 3 hours ago she professed her love for him over the phone, now she's dumping him. _'She's just upset,'_ he thought. He moved closer to her.

"I've memorized this tune, luv. Think I have the sheet music. Doesn't change what you want."

"You have no idea what I want."

"You can't be serious," Spike was in awe, he couldn't believe his ears. _'Ok Spike time to wake up, rise and shine,'_ but it wasn't a dream, he was here, and this was really happening.

"Look Spike, it was fun, for a while-"

"A while! Buffy we sat and talked yesterday after school for 5 hours, I don't call that a little while," he grinned at her, he knew they had a connection, and he knew she could feel it too.

"I'm using you." This time she looked directly at him, as she tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face.

"Bloody hell! A few hours ago you said you loved me!"

"I can't love you. I'm just ... being weak, and selfish...I've been using you to make Xander jealous…"

"The wanker?" He stood there in disbelief. "Buffy…"

"Don't," she raised her hand to stop him "I have to be strong about this."

Spike continued to stand there only a few feet away from her. He missed her already. He looked up at her and she seemed to be sticking to her decision.

"I'm sorry ... William."

Those were her last words as she turned away from him and began to walk down the hill, tears streaming down her face.

Spike just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She had said she loved him. He considered going after her, but with the scene she just made, he figured it to be useless. With a slight sigh, he made his way over behind the bush. There, on the ground lay a checked white and red picnic blanket all set with a candles and a specially made heart shaped pizza. Which, he spent an hour making, as well as looking up old orders forums from a week before so he could figure out what Buffy and her mother had ordered on their pizza. He carefully placed everything back into an old-fashioned picnic basket he had purchased for this special event. With a sad smile he reached down and picked up the last item he needed to pack away, as well as return. Gripping the long jewellery box in his left hand she shoved it into the pocket of his duster, then he too made his way down the hill.

TBC………..

Like it. Review it.


	19. If Only You Could Realize

Title - Love Follows You

Title - Love Follows You

Chapter 19

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, 12, 18. Those are mine. Song: Colbie Caillat – Realize

Summary- Buffy Summers has just moved to Sunnydale from L.A. When she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends (including Spike) he plans revenge on her. Now Spike must choose between his friends and his girl. B/S, W/O

Feedback? Please I need to know if you guys are with me.

AN: Thanks for the reviews last time guys! Keep em' comin'. Also I still don't have a beta, and once again it is now…12:48am, so if I don't catch them all please forgive me. Enjoy!

If Only You Could Realize

The Bronze had always been a popular place to go. You were almost certain to see some one from school or work; it was where people would go to escape. They would party, let lose, have some fun. They would also come here to wallow, sulk, or pity themselves. Some came for the drinks, others for the food, but Willow Rosenberg came to watch Oz play. She was like his groupie. In these moments she felt important. She was here with some one, for some one, for once she wasn't the geeky girl in the corner, the one who no one would talk to, she was here tonight because a boy smiled when ever he looked into the crowd and seen her there to applaud him.

She sat near the front, only a few tables away from the stage. She had a clear view of Oz. It didn't even matter what was playing, that wasn't what she was there for. Recently she had been confused about her feelings for Oz and her older feelings towards Xander. She didn't know what to do with them. But something in here decided that it was time to let Xander go, he just wasn't meant to be hers.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you…._

"Yummy, look Harm, salty goodness," Cordelia eyed all the college boys that raided the Bronze.

"Is Spike here?" Harmony asked hopeful.

"Harm, would you give it a rest? Spike is not gonna come back to you."

"Hey that's not what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to tell me that any guy will be lucky to be with me and if Spike has any brains in his head then he'll come back."

"Yeah well I have brains in my head and I know that's just not gonna happen." Cordelia was started to get really annoyed with Harmony. All she's been able to talk about ever since her and Spike broke up was well, Spike. And hearing about the bleached blond all day and all night long could really tire a girl out.

Harmony just pouted, there had to be a way to get Buffy out of the picture so that she could have her blondie bear back.

"Hey look!" Cordelia pointed off in the distance. "There's a table over there," the two girls went off to fetch their table. As they sat all Cordelia could think about was finding herself a nice college boy, and all Harmony could think about was pulling out all of Buffy's hair.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you…_…

Angel had watched as she entered the club. He never did make it too her house earlier that day. He had spent too much time at the police station. Damn he had gotten a big fine. _'This was all Buffy's fault,' _he thought. The events in his life hadn't been good recently and he intended to make some one pay. Intensely he watched Cordelia as her and Harm sat at the table. He wondered if she saw him when she entered the club. Also, he wondered if she had read through his plan book. He was never sure about her from the beginning anyways. She wasn't completely focused on the plan. She was always fluttering about, and rambling on about mindless things, she could be worse then Harmony sometimes… well maybe not worse, but just as bad. Anyhow, the truth was, he couldn't trust her. She had a big mouth, and he just knew she would let it slip eventually. It was time to abort, and it was time to bring in the big guns.

"Excuse me, Angel?" A young man approached angel, unsure if this was the guy he was sent to meet.

"Yes?" Angel got up abruptly.

"I got your message, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Angel smiles and reached out his hand to the young gentleman. "I've heard so much about you Charles.'

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you…_

Willow strained her neck, trying to see over the blond head that had taken a seat in front of her. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked around to see if there were any other tables free. All of a sudden her eyes were met with some one she didn't expect to see tonight.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" She looked down at her watch "Your date is over already," she sounded surprised

Buffy's eyes started to well up. She had no clue if what she had done was the right decision. She had gone over and over it in her head on the way to the Bronze, and she felt as though she had been a little harsh. But he was gonna break up with her! What was she supposed to do?

Willow could see the play of emotions that covered Buffy's face; she comforted her friend as Buffy told her the events that happened earlier that night.

_Didn't I tell you…_

No one could see him. He had the best table in the house, or at least for the mood he was in, it was the best table in the house. The woman he was in love with didn't feel anything for him, she couldn't even try, and to top it all off he had hurt the one person who had always been by his side. He made her cry; he could see it in her eyes as she tore off down the hallway. He had made such an idiot of himself lately and he just didn't know how to fix it. He watched the two women in his life sit on the farther side of the bronze, Buffy looked… '_Upset? What did Spike do now?' _normally he would think that it was great that they broke up, that way she could realise that they were meant to be. But he knew better, Spike was right, Buffy would never have a 'thing' for him. God, he never knew love could be so complicated.

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you…_

"So you think I did the right thing?" Buffy asked Willow, she was pretty much begging her friend to tell her she did the right thing.

"I don't know Buffy, I-I just can't believe he would want to break-up with you. I thought he was so into you," she was totally confused, she knew how Spike felt about Buffy, he was a wreck the last time they broke up, and she should know, she was the one who had to make things right between them. This angered her, Spike had wasted her time, why accept her help only to break up with Buffy shortly after, it didn't make any sense. Spike was weird, she thought.

"Urgh, I can't see the band," Buffy protested. "That stupid hair-cut is blocking my view," this annoyed her; she couldn't even pretend to be concentrating on something else.

"I-I think maybe you should let things cool down for a bit. If Spike wasn't going to break up with you, he will want to fix things."

"Wills come on we haven't even been date 3 days, we don't have anything worth saving," she sighed as she reached her head up to once again try and see the band.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you…_

Boy he needed a drink. A good bloody,' drink. It was a good thing he had his fake ID on him. He made his way through the crowd, heading straight for the bar, suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, chatting it up with her bud, he couldn't believe this. She had dumped him so she could come here? A shot of pain seared thought his entire body and stabbed right through his heart. Tears started to weld up in his eyes, and he wasn't even drunk yet. He had really lost her this time. His legs felt numb, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. _'Should he go over there? Should he just pass her and not say a word?' _She was right in the middle of him and the booze. This was stupid, they haven't even been going out for three days, it shouldn't hurt this much, but it did, it hurt more than ever. He really liked her, maybe even…. '_love?'_

_If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now…_

The crowed cheered, the band was really hot tonight, but unfortunately their time was up, all the boys grabbed their instruments and jumped off the stage.

"I'll be right back, is that ok with you Buffy?" Willow asked. she desperately wanted to see Oz before the night was over.  
Buffy who, was off in a daze didn't even hear her best friend.

"Earth to Buffy?"

"Huh, what?" Buffy asked suddenly startled.

"Welcome back from Buffy land. I'm gonna go see Oz, I'll be right back ok?" She reassured her friend. Buffy smiled and told her friend that she would be fine. Willlow made her way off and Buffy watched as the next act began to set up. At least now she could see it.

Willow hurriedly ran over to where Oz and the rest of the band were packing up.

"Hey guys, we rocked tonight," Nick praised his band.

"You sure did!" said a familiar female voice coming from between the crowd. She raced up and wrapped her arms around Oz, "You were wonderful," she mused.

Willows heart sunk as she seen another girl wrapped around Oz, she recognized the back of head, it was the girl who was seated in front of her at the table.

_No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you…_

She was alone, now was his chance, he could make her see she was making a big mistake. He was half way there when he froze dead in his tracks.  
"_I'm using you"  
"Goodbye…William"  
_ '_You know what? She doesn't want to be with me, then that's just fine.'  
"I'm using you to make Xander jealous." _  
Her words hunted him, they just kept repeating over and over in his head. It was starting it make him crazy. '_Two can play at that game,' _were his final thought as he stormed off out of the bar and into the night.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now…_

TBC…..

LIKE IT. REVIEW IT.


	20. Day 3 Wanna Play?

Title - Love Follows You

Title - Love Follows You

Chapter 20

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, 12, 18. Those are mine.

Summary- After her parents get divorced Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale with her mother. Starting over in a new town will change Buffy's life forever. She becomes confused as to which group of friends she belongs with, as well as which guy is right for her. Spike had everything, he was an excellent student, popular, and could have any girl he wanted. However, one delivery will change everything. Keeping the girl of his dreams won't be easy because once she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends he plans to get her back. Now Spike must decide if it's gonna be his friends or his girl. (Comedy, Drama, Alternative Universe, BS,WO) Changed Summary

Feedback: Like it. Review it.

AN: Still no beta, if there are mistakes; take it easy on me please! Thanks for the reviews and keep em' coming.

* * *

Day 3- Wanna Play?

"Hey Willow," Fred smiled brightly as she pulled into her friends driveway in a bright red coloured 2007 Chrysler Sebring Convertible.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Willow exclaimed as she jumped in the passenger side. "I can't believe your parents bought you and Jess brand new cars! They must have been really worried about you when you were sick."

"Yeah they were really worried. But I'm fine now," Fred smiled as she pulled out of the drive way and off to school.

* * *

Spike walked up the path to Sunnydale High. He watched closely as all the different groups mingled. You had the popular ones. He'd been there, done that, 1 week of Harmony was enough for this life time, and that Cordelia chit, he couldn't stand her either. There were the smart ones, who bore him to bloody death. There was the art group. Who would probably want him to pose naked or something. You had losers, which no matter what, he couldn't be seen with them. The Goths, who were in the upper left corner of the stairs leading up to the door. None of them were really his type either. There was only one group left, Drama. He made his way passed all the commotion and headed directly to where the group was located.

"Hey ya'll," Spike said as he approached them.

He had to admit, they weren't the friendliest bunch. They did nothing but stare at him, he was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I do believe it's Drusilla? Isn't it?" he asked the dark haired woman seated near him. She had been in his Economics class, and he remembered being attracted to her before Harmony dug her claws into him.

"That tis wot my mommi called me," she responded staring into his deep blue eyes as if to thrall him.

"Right, may I speak to you a moment….alone?" Spike asked as he was caught off guard when all 8 pairs of eyes were gawking at him.

"What of course," Drusilla answered, while waking away from her drama group.

"Listen pet, I was wondering if I could escort you around the carnival today."

Drusilla just laughed.

"It is princess you want isn't it Spike?"

"Ah, if your princess, of course it is." Spike smiled. '_This one is a loon'_

"But you're lying! I can still see her floating all around you, laughing," She could see right through him. '_Bad dog,' _Dru thought.

"Um, not sure what that means pet, but um, what do you say? Wanna have a bit of old fun with bad old Spike here?"

"I want to play, I can play so well," Drusilla smiled as her and Spike walked off together.

* * *

Fred and Willow pulled into the school parking lot after picking up Buffy.

"Oh my God!" Willow exclaimed "I forgot it was Carnival Day!" She said sounding excited.

"I didn't even know we HAD and Carnival Day," Buffy said simply. She wasn't really up for this; she was still upset after what happened with Spike. '_She had to make things right with him,_' she thought.

"Well if makes you feel any better Willow, I completely forgot too. With the whole being sick and all, everything kind of slipped my mind." Fred stated.

"Come on guys lets go, Xander and Jess must be around here somewhere,"

The three girls made their way through the Carnival.

"Hey either of you fine ladies up for a game of ring toss? Only 2 dollars," the man tried to persuade them.

"Not right now," they declined.

They continued to look around for Xander and Jess, but the crowd was big, and chances were, it would be a while before they found him.

"Any one up for a game! Three shots and you win! Only 3 dollars!"

"No thanks," Buffy answered.

"Just get the ball in the tank! Everyone can be a winner. Come on only 1 dollar!"

"Come on Buffy, lets play one," Willow said, she really wanted one of the little gold fish.

"Ok," She agreed. She sucked at carnival at games. That was why she tried to avoid them.

"Ok, you get three balls; you must get them in the back row of tanks in order to win a fish. Anything else is a small prize. If you don't get any in, you win nothing, understand?" the man explained the rules of the game.

All three girls' agreed that they understood and Willow went first. She missed the first two shots but made the third one in the first row of fish bowls.

"Congratulations Miss, You win a key chain," He handed it too her and Willow the little rubber gold fish key chain looking disappointed.

Fred went next. She made the first shot in the second row of blows, but missed the next two. "Even better," smiled the man, as he handed her a coupon for free popcorn. Fred gratefully accepted.

Buffy reluctantly went next. She missed the first shot.

"Come on Buffy! You can do it," Willow cheered.

She missed the second shot.

"Come on Buffy!" Fred shouted.

On her third shot she really went for it, but it just bounced off the rim and landed on the ground.

"Ah, that's too bad," the man told her, "Would you like to buy two more balls for a dollar?" she asked.

"Ah, no thanks," Buffy told him.

"Very well then. How about you sir? Wanna play?" he asked a student who was walking by.

"Why not," he smirked, winking at Buffy. "I'm sure I could make that shot," he commented still grinning.

Buffy just glared at him. '_What was with him being all nice to her now?_'

"Whatever Angel, if that's how you prove your manliness."

Angel makes his third shot in the back row, of the bowls, the man congratulates him and hands him a bag with a little gold fish.

"Here," he hands it to Buffy.

"What is this for?" She takes it suspiciously.

"Called it a truce, I feel bad for the way I acted. So lets just this is my way of apologising," he smiled at her, hoping she would buy it.

"Ah, ok," he caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting this. "Thanks, I guess," she smiled at him; she really didn't know what to do.

"I hope we can still at least be friends?"

"Ah, yeah sure," Buffy said, still thinking this was still a bit suspicious.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

Spike watched as Angel chatted up his girl, wait a minute she wasn't really his girl anymore was she? But still, Angle was up to something and it wasn't good.

"You're covered in her aren't you my Spike," Drusilla whispered.

Before Spike had a chance to respond Principal Snyder gets right up in his face.

"You think everything is a big joke don't you young man."

"Why, sir I have no idea what you are talking about," Spike smiled, assuming that Snyder must have found out that he spiked the mix for the snow cones, while it was left unattended. In his opinion, the principal should have hired better staff.

"What are you smirking at? Do you know how much trouble I could get in for this?"

He had never seen the principal so mad before, the vein in the middle of his forehead just kept getting bigger and bigger, it was getting hard not to look at, especially since he had to look down to talk to him.

"Sir, really, I still have no idea what you are talking about," Spike smiled, he had no proof, so it wasn't like he could expel him or anything.

"The snow cone, I know you spiked them!" he shouted.

Drusilla gasped. "Ruff, bad dog," she scolded.

Both men ignored her and continued on arguing.

"The man that was supposed to sit for the dunk tank, didn't show up, so guess what,' Snyder sneered, happy to get revenge.

"Like Bloody hell!" There was no way in hell he was getting up there.

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Buffy asked gesturing towards the fish. "I don't even like fish! Especially not fish that Angle won. I mean come on, what is his deal, first he hates my guts then he's winning me fish! I so do not get it." Buffy ranted.

"I am so lost," Fred commented, as the girls continued to walk around checking out all the different attractions.

"I filled you in, emailed you everyday, just check your email," Willow told her.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

"Guys! What am I gonna do with this fish?" Buffy pouted.

"If you don't want it I'll have it," Willow offered. She loved goldfish.

"Here take it," Buffy handed it to her hand to get rid of it.

Willow gratefully accepted taking the bag from Buffy and making fish faces at her new pet. "Want my key chain?" She offered.

"No thanks," Buffy declined, smiling at her friend.

"Won't he die if we don't get him something better to swim around in?" Fred asked.

"Oh my God!" Buffy said when she came face to face with the dunk tank.

"Is that…Spike?" Willow gasped. Both girls were taken back by what they saw and without realising it, completely ignored Fred.

"Yep," Buffy smiled, and made her way towards the tank.

Spike watched as she approached, upon seeing her skills at the fish bowl he wasn't in the least bit scared.

"Show the bad girl who's boss, my Spike," Drusilla cooed.

'Her Spike? Who was this whore?' Buffy thought. Seeing Spike give the girl a smile she realised that he had moved on already! She couldn't believe it. Well, he wasn't gonna get the best of her, she could move on too.

"Hello luv," greeted her with his usually cocky smile. "Wanna play?"

Like it. Review it.

Thanks to all of you who Review, I really appreciate it and I love em' keep em' coming!


	21. Strike Three

Title - Love Follows You

Chapter 21

Disclaimer - All the Characters belong to Joss and the creators of BTVS, except for Shawn, Ryan, Nick and Zack in chapters 5, 9, 12, 18. Those are mine.

Summary- After her parents get divorced Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale with her mother. Starting over in a new town will change Buffy's life forever. She becomes confused as to which group of friends she belongs with, as well as which guy is right for her. Spike had everything, he was an excellent student, popular, and could have any girl he wanted. However, one delivery will change everything. Keeping the girl of his dreams won't be easy because once she embarrasses Angel in front of all his friends he plans to get her back. Now Spike must decide if it's going be his friends or his girl. (Comedy, Drama, Alternative Universe, BS,WO)

AN: Yeah I know, I'm back again. Plan on finishing it this time, I didn't even know where to start, I had to read my own fics, isn't that sad.

Let me know what you think. I like to finish what I start, so read, enjoy and review

Strike Three

Honestly, she would buy as many balls it took to teach him a lesson on moving on too quickly. Of course seeing him in a wet t-shirt was always a major plus factor as well.

"I'll take a shot," Buffy willingly threw her money in the air, a little more than egger to throw a ball

"Look luv, Bunny thinks she has a shot," He sneered at both Dru then once in Buffy's direction.

Spike referring to that loon as his' luv,' felt like being punched in the gut. She couldn't believe it had come to this so fast. Maybe she should have just let him rip her heart out last night. Tell her he wasn't ready to be in love at least that way he wouldn't feel the need to hurt her. At least then they could have been friends. But now, using another girl to make her jealous was just pathetic, the problem was, it was working.

"Ssssssttrtikeee one!" yelled the ticket keeper.

"Come on buffster! Let's see if they've filled the tank with holy water, maybe he'll bun," Xander, who had now joined the group couldn't have been happier to see that Buffy was once again a free agent, and rubbing it in Spikes face was just icing on the cake.

"Ouch Harris, did I break your heart too?," Spike knew he was digging in deep with that comment he could see Buffy flinch. Honestly, he hated it but, if she was 'just using,' him then why would she care?

"I dumped you remember?" she retorted while throwing her second ball.

"Ssssstttrrrikee two."

"Do you have to do that every time?" Buffy was beginning to become annoyed. Obviously she missed it! The whole carnival didn't need to know.

"Well Well Well Spike my boy! This I gotta see," Angel approached once noticing his 'friend,' from afar he couldn't have gotten to the dunk tank any sooner. His true intentions of course were to find out what went wrong with him and Buffy and why Spike had chosen Dru, she was clearly a whole world of 'crazy'.

"Okay Buffy last shot you can do this," Fred cheered her on by being her usually positive self.

"Hold up a sec," Spike called a time out as he jump off the seat of the dunk tank and planted a more then what one would call a good luck kiss on Dru. "Just needed a good luck kiss from my girl," his cold dark stare never left Buffy's eyes as he emphasized on the words 'my girl,' and he didn't care either, he wanted her to hurt, _-hoped that she would hurt._- There was just one thing he didn't expect and that was for her to hurt him right back.

Without even thinking Buffy grabbed Angel and kissed him with the same passion as shown by Spike and Dru. Angel more the reciprocated by grabbing Buffy's perky bottom in a greedy manner an action that did not go unnoticed by Spike.

Spike let out a growl. -_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I'm gonna kill the sodden wanker, rip his bloody throat out I will. How could she? With him!_- The thing with 'the boy,' he had known that was a lie, but, had Angel been the reason Buffy had left him? This felt like the end of his life. There was no going back from this. If ever they were meant to be, she had kissed Angel, he had touched her and he didn't know if he could deal with that. His eyes welled up with tears as his jaw clenched with anger, this meant war.

Xander and Willow had major shock face; neither of them could believe their eyes. Willow who knew how both Spike and Buffy felt about each other looked over at Spike, she could see the hurt, anger and devastation spread over his face. She looked back at her new bestie but quickly had to look away, this 'bangle,' show just wasn't easy to look at.

"A good luck kiss from my guy is exactly what I need to sink this shark," Buffy eyes locked Spikes as fire met fire she threw the ball as hard as she could; she wanted to sink him so badly. But then she caught it. The look in his eye, she couldn't quit put her finger on it. Pain? Anger? Jealously? No, she'd never seen that look before but, it became clear it was disappointment.

"Sstttrriikkee three," seriously, she wanted to dunk this guy that kept yelling in her ear that she failed.

"All because of you, pet," Spike gave all the praise to Drusilla.

"Must be a witch," Buffy sneered, causing a reaction from Dru.

"Mmmm my Spike knows how to play, got the kitten good he did. Now, all the walls can fall down," She hissed declaring war on herself and the petite blond.

"Excuse me miss. You must collect your balls and return them to the bin," The ticket keeper informed her.

_-Great, just great, now even more embarrassment, having to collect said failure balls-_. Buffy's eyes were glued on Spike and Drusilla the entire time. She watched as he gave her the same sexy smirk he had given her just last night when he picked her up for their date.

"I've collected all my balls, there's just one thing left I gotta do," she informed the group, and on that note she raised her hand and used all her strength to hit the target button.

"Heeey that's cheating," scolded the ticket keeper

Before he even knew what was happening Spike went under. He couldn't believe she had done that; he was beyond pissed as he knew she must have been to in order to pull such a stunt. He quickly sprang up from the water, and met Buffy ghastly stare with his own.

"Naughty, naughty kitten," barked Drusilla

"Well we know it's not holy water," Xander chuckled to himself, he always laughed at his own jokes. Much to his dismay his comments were not always well received by others, this time was proven by the now throbbing pain in his lower rib cages, a testament of Willows scolding.

"Sorry, Spikey needed a cool down, isn't the right Spikey," Buffy crossed her arms while walking closer to the tank.

"Never you mind pet, now you run along with Nancy boy and have yourself a nice grope or a shag or whatever it is you two have been up to," Spike was furious, how could things have gotten this bad so soon, and for her to take up with the great poofer was the ultimate betrayal.

"We haven't been doing anything!" Buffy resented that comment she just wasn't that type of girl and did want to be labeled as one. _–How could he think I would cheat on him, maybe he was the one cheating on me.-_

"Oh really, is that why you got so weirded out the other night?" He jumped out of the cool water and began walking towards her.

"You know what Spike, I think it's time for Drusilla's medication," Buffy hissed, they were mere inches apart and the tension between them could be smelt across the school yard.

Angel was loving this, the suspense, the drama, people in pain, was enough to fuel his fire for weeks. Spike was always a screw up and it was no surprise to him that he managed to screw his relationship with Buffy so quickly. All he had to do now was to pick up the pieces and watch them both burn.

"Come on Buffy, let's get some cotton candy," Willow urged her friend as a crowd of teens began to gather to watch the show.

Xander, Fred and Angel followed the duo to the cotton candy stall all wanting to ask the same burning question.

"I'll do it," Xander broke the ice, causing the entire group to give him 'what'-faces.  
"Sorry Buster, don't mean to put you in the hot seat here, and please remember to use as little details as possible when you answer this, but.. What, when, how, huh-was all that back there?"

"Where do I start!" Buffy moaned, she didn't even understand it herself let alone try and explain it to her friends.

"Ah, no details just right to the good, and tell us who we hate now. Speaking of,' Xander pointed in Angel's direction "What's with him and the smooches'?"

"Oh my god Angel, I'm so sorry, obviously you know it was a jealously revenge sorta thing...right?' Buffy was beyond embarrassed. She and Angel had bumped heads ever since she came to Sunnydale. Earlier he gave her a fish and wanted a truce and now she went and kissed him, maybe she was just as crazy as Dru.

"Buff, Its ok, I enjoyed it," Angel looked at her with those dreamy brown eyes that he knew made all the girls putty in his hands.

The look Angel was giving her she had to admit she didn't hate, in fact for the first time she realized just how handsome he was. This making Spike jealous this could be more fun then she thought.

"I invite you all to join me when I say, yuck," Xander continued to remain discussed. Growing up in Sunnydale meant growing up around a lot of the same people. He knew Angel and his entire persona, and it wasn't someone he wanted his friend to get involved with, especially Buffy. "Enough with the googly eyes you two and let's talk about you and Spike, bad first date?"

Buffy began to tell the group the entire story, and for Fred's sake she started right from the beginning. How they had met her first night in town. How they ran into each other during her orientation. When they met at the movie place and he looked up her number to call that night to scare her. How they continued to hang out in school and he asked her to the dance. How they had broken up the first time over a misunderstanding and he insisted they go on a date. Which all lead up to the big finale where she blurted out the words 'I love you,' over the phone.

"Did you mean it?" Willow now felt very concerned for her friend; strong feelings were now becoming involved.

Buffy glanced over at Angel who had taken a particular interest in her story. Could she admit in front of the entire gang that she had developed such strong feelings so quickly?

"I like him a lot," was all she was willing to let them know. She could see him from across the school yard from where they all stood. Drusilla was dancing circles around him. He didn't look annoyed, or frustrated in fact he was laughing with her. Something they hadn't done much of, most of their week long relationship had been spent breaking up.

Angel was fascinated by this side of the story. This entire time he thought Spike was on his side using Buffy as part of their plot for her demise. Was he really that upset that she embarrassed him at the mall? No, but it was Sunnydale and what better way than to haze in the new kid. It was then Angel received a text from no one other then Spike himself, and the content Angel thought was quite interesting.

'Now you're my secret agent.'

Angels reply was not to Spike but to Cordelia, 'My place after school, there's been a change of plans.'

TBC  
Read it, Like it, Review it.

Teaser for Chapter 22  
-Feeling begin to develop for some unsuspected people  
-The Scooby's find themselves with an unsuspected ally


End file.
